La maldicion del medallon
by Meikyo
Summary: EL GRAN FINAL!.. Misao a encontrado un medallon que forma parte del pasado de Aoshi, el cual regresa a buscarlo, sin embargo recibiran ayuda de una persona que sabe el pasado de Aoshi
1. El medallon

LA MALDICION DEL MEDALLON 

Capitulo 1: el medallón 

Era un hermosa mañana de primavera cuando la joven Misao inicia sus labores cotidianas, las cuales ya se habían tornado en costumbres, sin embargo nunca se le hicieron pesadas y eso se debía a que todo lo hacia por amor a un joven alto de cabellos oscuros y de ojos azules, pero fríos como el hielo, el cual respondía al nombre de Aoshi Shinomori. Quien se la pasaba su mayor parte del tiempo meditando en el templo, en buscar de su propia redención por todas las matanzas que había hecho en tiempos de guerra. Es por eso como cada mañana Misao le lleva el desayuno y el té al templo, con su mejor sonrisa.

Misao: ¡buenos días Aoshi-sama! 

Exclama la joven mientras se sienta enfrente del joven con su desayuno y empezando así la ceremonia del té el cual ejecuta cada mañana, delante del, quien como es su costumbre permanece con los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo hasta que la joven Oniwuabanshu sale nuevamente de la habitación dejándolo solo con su conciencia.

Misao: "otro DIA común y corriente"

Piensa la joven mientras camina un poco desanimada debido a que nuevamente el joven Aoshi no volvió a abrir sus ojos ante la ceremonia.

Misao: "yo no se por que me esmero mucho en hacer perfectamente la ceremonia si el ni siquiera se da cuenta de que existo, y eso que ya tengo 21 anos; a veces pienso que pierdo mi tiempo"... (suspiro)

En eso llega Okon frente a Misao quien la saca de sus pensamientos.

Okon: ¡Misao!!!... ¡Misao!!!

Misao: he!... ¿que sucede Okon?

Okon: ¿¡Otras ves andas en las nubes!?

Misao: No solo estaba meditando

Okon: vaya... ¿ya vas a empezar tu también?... ¿no crees que ya es suficiente con Aoshi quien no logramos sacar del templo?

Reclama la chica mientras se pone sus manos en su cintura y mirando seriamente a Misao a quien solo le sale una gota en la frente.

Misao: no... no.. no pienses mal Okon, solo recordaba nuestros días en lo que todos los del Oniwuabanshu teníamos aventuras.

Okon: pues en ves de andar anhelando cosas que ya no regresaran, deberías ponerte a hacer algo productivo.

Misao: ¿Cómo que?... en el Ayilla es mas que suficiente contigo, con Sirope, Curo, Omaso y Kina, además que ahora no hay mucha gente.

Okon: eso tienes razón, sin embargo podrías hacer otras cosas como limpiar la bodega de las cosas viejas que ya le hace falta.

Misao: ¿tenemos bodega?

Okon: se ve que si estas en las nubes... ven conmigo

Le dice mientras le toma de la muñeca y la guía a la bodega que esta apartada del Ayilla (por así decirlo hasta el fondo del lugar)

Okon: ¿ahora la recuerdas?

Cuestiona mientras la para enfrente.

Misao: si, perdona es que ya me había olvidado de este lugar.

Okon: bueno, como te dije antes, si tienes tanto tiempo libre podrías ayudarnos a poner esto en orden.

Comenta mientras abre la puerta dejando ver un lugar muy desordenado.

Okon: como veras este lugar es un desastre, así que ahí te encargo que lo limpies... ok?

Misao: mmm... no se por que presiento que lo haces por que no quieres limpiarlo 

Okon: no es nada de eso, además ¿de que te preocupas?, Las compras de la mana ya las hicimos y tenemos mas que suficiente para esta semana.

Misao: es cierto

Okon: entonces?

Misao: pues ya que (con cara de resignada)

Okon: pero no pongas esa cara, piensa que es algo en que entretenerte!

Exclama la mujer que se aleja dejando ala líder del oniwabanshu en el cuarto con todas las viejas cosas, por lo que la chica comienza a limpiarlo, sin embargo con cada cosa que llegaba a sus manos se daba cuenta que había cosas de todas las personas del clan, inclusive de aquellos que ya no están con ellos, causándole así una melancolía a Misao, quien se con tubo de llorar; mas en ese preciso instante una pila de cosas caen por el enorme peso que había ahí levantando una gran intensidad de polvo lo cual hace toser ala joven, quien había salido rápidamente de ahí.

Misao: cof.. cof.. cof... ¡Vaya que si hay polvo!

Comenta mientras que con una mano trata de alejar todo el polvo de su cara, hasta que este se logra disipar dejando nuevamente visible el cuarto.

Misao: bueno, creo que ahora si esta peor de como en un principio.

Comenta mientras ve el nuevo desorden. Mas en ese mismo instante cuando algo le llama la atencion y eso no es otra cosa que un pequeño baúl que tiene las insignias S.A.

Misao: ¿S.A?... ¡Shinomori Aoshi!

Exclama en un grito al descubrir quien es el dueño de dicho objeto que yace enfrente de ella, mas nunca se percato que ese sujeto estaría atrás mirando con ella el descubrimiento que hizo.

Aoshi: ¿sucede algo?

Misao: Aoshi-san.. este... yo...

Aoshi: ¿estas limpiado la bodega?

Misao: si, pero se callaron varias cosas y pues... en un momento recojo todo.. no se preocupe...

Contesta con una voz nerviosa por la presencia del sujeto, quien solo se limita a ver el pequeño cofre, el cual toma en sus manos y se le queda mirando, mas en ese preciso instante siente un pequeño dolor punzante en su mano, lo que hace soltar el objeto dejándolo caer con todo su contenido el cual queda disperso en el suelo.

Misao: ¡Aoshi-sama!

Comenta mientras ve la pequeña herida en su mano, la cual de inmediato cubre con su pañuelo para que no siga sangrando y no se vaya a infectar con tanto polvo. Por otro lado Aoshi solo mira el acto de la joven un poco sorprendido pero ala ves extrañado ya que sabia que Misao le tenia un gran cariño pero jamás pensó que a esa intensidad, por lo que se le queda mirando un momento, poniéndola así un poco mas nerviosa, causando así que sus movimientos fuesen mas torpes.

Misao: Aoshi- san... será mejor que vaya al Ayilla... este... yo terminare aquí de limpiar

Responde mientras recoge todas las cosas que se habían salido del pequeño cofre, el cual entrega de inmediato a Aoshi, quien lo toma inmediatamente, para después salir de la habitación, no sin antes cumplir con la razón ala que había ido a esa habitación.

Aoshi: Misao, será mejor que dejes eso para después... (en su tono serio)

Misao: ¿por que Aoshi –sama?

Aoshi: por que llego un mensaje de Himura y quiere vernos en el puerto pasado mañana, así que ve preparando tus cosas para el viaje.

Misao: ¿iremos todos?... si es así... ¿ que pasara con el Ayilla?

Aoshi: solo iremos tu y yo, los demás se quedaran.

Al termino de estas palabras el joven se aleja con el baúl en sus manos, dejando a Misao llena de jubilo por el anterior comentario. Sin embargo en ese mismo momento un reflejo le da en su rostro lo cual la hace taparse su cara son sus manos y poder ver así de conde provenía ese reflejo.

Misao: ¿y esto?

Se cuestiona mientras toma entre sus manos un pequeño medallón de oro que mas parecía una moneda si no es por el grabado detallado que lleva en medio de ella.

Misao: es bonito, me pregunto ¿de donde habrá salido?

Cuestiona la chica mientras lo observa, y ve las cosas de su alrededor para ver de donde había salido, pero al no descubrir su paradero decide quedárselo por lo que se lo cuelga antes de salir del cuarto para arreglar sus cosas para el viaje. Entre tanto en el cuarto de Aoshi, el joven mira con melancolía los objetos que yacen dentro del baúl.

Aoshi: ya ha pasado tanto tiempo...

Exclama mientras toma las cartas y los objetos que yacían ahí dentro. Recordando su niñez.

-----------------------------------------*FLASH BACK*-----------------------------------------------

Mujer: ¡Aoshi no corras tan rápido o te caerás!

Exclama una bella mujer de cabellos negros azulados y de ojos del mismo color que va detrás de un pequeño Aoshi de no mayor de 5 anos, quien va corriendo por la cera, sin embargo en una mal pisada el pequeño va a dar al suelo.

Mujer: ¡AOSHI!

Grita la mujer al ver al pequeño en el suelo, mas en ese momento un señor quien lleva el medallón (el que se encontró Misao) se acerca a donde están.

Señor: detente!

Le ordena ala mujer quien se detiene en seco, mirándolo con preocupación.

Mujer: pero...

Señor: pero nada... el es fuerte y se sabrá levantar solo

Comenta el señor mientras ve seriamente al pequeño quien se levanta con sus propias manos y se sacude la tierra de su cuerpo para después irse a parar enfrente de el.

Señor: ¡ese es mi hijo!

Comenta mientras mira complaciente al pequeño, para después proseguir.

Señor: fuerte y valiente como su padre, de seguro serás un gran guerrero cuando crezcas...

Al termino de estas palabras el señor se va dejando ala mujer quien abraza al pequeño. Para que después la oscuridad reinara en sus recuerdos muévame y así darle paso a otro en donde esta la señora con el niño (quien ahora tiene 6 anos) dentro del Ayilla hablando con un anciano quien los acepta en el Ayilla y de esta forma el pequeño inicia su entrenamiento como Oniwabanshu. Así como también recuerda una platica que tuvo con su madre un poco después de haber llegado al lugar.

Aoshi: ¡madre!

Mujer: si Aoshi?

Aoshi: ¿por que hemos venido aquí?.. ¿donde esta mi padre?

Cuestiona el pequeño a su madre quien solo responde con una tierna sonrisa para después proseguir.

Mujer: tu padre se ha ido y ya no podrá regresar mas, por lo que hemos venido aquí para protegernos y cumplir el deseo de tu padre... lo recuerdas?

El pequeño asiente con su cabeza para después responder.

Aoshi: el quería que yo fuera el mas fuerte de todos y así lo are madre, seré el mejor de los Oniwabanshu.

Mujer: se que lo serás hijo

Comenta la mujer mientras acaricia el rostro del pequeño, para después desvanecerse esa imagen y darle paso a otra en donde ve la muerte de su madre y después la del okashira del Oniwabanshu.

Kina: Aoshi!

Aoshi: si Kina?

Kina: como sabrás el antiguo okashira ha muerto y ahora me han escogido como el nuevo okashira, sin embargo ya estoy muy viejo para esos trotes por lo que te he propuesto como la nueva cabeza y lo han aceptado hijo.

Le comenta al chico que tiene 15 anos y que le mira sorprendido ante esta decisión, para después proseguir nuevamente.

Kina: y como nuevo Okashira también será tu responsabilidad el cuidado de la pequeña Misao, ese fue el legado del viejo Okashira.

Aoshi: hai, cumpliré con todo como buen okashira

-------------------------------------*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*------------------------------------------

En eso Aoshi toma la cajita donde estuvo guardado el medallón de su padre pero al abrirlo y no encotralo no se sobresalta, solo mira un momento mas la caja vacía para después cerrarla y ponerla nuevamente en su lugar junto con las demás cosas y volver a cerrar el cofre, el cual dejo sobre la mesa.

Aoshi: será mejor que prepara las cosas para el viaje.

Se dice a si mismo mientras se levanta para preparar su equipaje. Y salir al DIA siguiente junto con Misao, sin embargo antes de emprender el viaje, ambos deciden despedirse del clan. 

Okon: ¡que tengan buen viaje!

Misao: gracias.

Curo: ¡nos saludan a Himura y a los demás!

Misao: ¡lo haremos!

Kina: cuídala muchacho

Comenta el viejo mientras mira a Aoshi quien solo asiente con la cabeza para después emprender el viaje seguido por Misao quien se encontraba feliz de realizar un viaje junto a su amado. Sin embargo el trayecto no tuvo mucha diversión ya que el silencio reinaba entre los dos por lo que a veces Misao se aburría un poco, sin embargo en un poblado antes de llegar al puerto, ambos deciden detenerse para a comer algo, por lo que llegan a un paradero donde ordenan algo de comer. Lo cual no tarda en estar listo.

Joven: aquí tiene sus ordenes.

Comenta la joven mientras les entrega sus platillos a cada uno, cuando un muchacho arriba con unas cajas de comida.

Muchacho: ¿Kaede donde pongo estas cajas?

Kaede: atrás por favor Mego

Así el joven lleva todas las cajas ala parte de atrás de local, sin embargo cada vez que regresaba al frente por una caja, no perdía la oportunidad de contemplar a Misao, cosa que ya se había percatado Aoshi, quien lo vigilaba detenidamente.

Aoshi: "¿que tanto le ves a Misao?... será mejor que te alejes de ella..."

Se decía en su mente mientras comía sus alimentos, por otro lado Misao miraba a todos lados contemplando el paisaje que le rodeaba, se topa enfrente de ella una rosa roja, por lo que en ese mismo instante levanta su mirada para después toparse con el joven Mego quien sostenía la rosa frente de ella.

Mego: es para ti...

Responde un poco nervioso ante la expresión de incógnita de la joven.

Misao: ¿para mi?

Vuelve a cuestionar la joven mientras se señala a si misma y toma la rosa con su otra mano, ya que jamás un chico le había dado algo, por lo que se le hacia extraño ese suceso.

Mego: si, perdone si la he ofendido pero no pude resistirme, ante su belleza.

Misao: gra... graci... gracias

Mego: disculpe mi imprudencia, pero... ¿podría decirme su nombre?

Misao: Mi.. Misao

Mego: hasta su nombre es hermoso... me preguntaba si... 

No logra terminar su frase ya que una sombra los cubrió, lo cual le da un escalofrió al chico, y no es para menos ya que detrás de el estaba Aoshi con su mirada mas fría que en otras ocasiones, obligando así al chico alejarse, no sin antes despedirse de Misao. Quien no entiende el por que de la reacción del chico, y menos la de Aoshi quien inmediatamente pago la cuenta y dio la orden de emprender el viaje nuevamente el cual duro un DIA y medio mas. Sin embargo al atardecer del tercer DIA los dos había llegado al puerto donde inmediatamente se dirigieron ala posada que Himura le había escrito en la carta.

Misao: ¿es por aquí Aoshi-san?

Pregunta con inocencia mas Aoshi no contesta, ya que se encuentra buscando un letrero especifico, el cuan encuentra al llegar a una esquina.

Aoshi: es ahí

Susurra mientras ve una posada un poco oscura que se encuentra sobre lo que aparentemente es una loma, ya que si camina un poco mas a tras del edificio uno puede llegar a un barranco del cual se puede obtener una hermosa vista al mar, pero al entrar se notaba que era cálida y todo lo opuesto a lo que se podía ver desde afuera. Mas Aoshi no le tomo importancia ya que inmediatamente se fue con el posadero a pedir dos recamaras para los dos, cuando de pronto escucho una voz que provenía de una mesa.

Voz: ¡VAYA!... ¡VAYA!... ¡EL CUBO DE HIELO LLEGO CON LA COMADREJA!

Ante este comentario el joven de ojos fríos, busca con su mirada ala persona que dijo tal comentario, lo cual no se extraño al ver que se trataba de Sanosuke quien se encontraba con Kenshi, Yahiko, Kaouro, Megumi, Saito y..... Soujiro??? Este ultimo no lo vio de gran manera, y menos cuando se paro para cederle su asiento a Misao quien amablemente acepta después de haber golpeado a Sanosuke por su comentario. Mas en ese mismo instante cuando Saito lo regresa ala realidad.

Saito: veo que su viaje fue muy rápido.. ¿No es así?

Misao: fue rápido por que viajamos todo un DIA y toda una noche, para llegar los mas pronto posible.

Kenshi: ¿es cierto?

Cuestiona mientras ve a Aoshi a los ojos quien le responde la misma forma.

Kaoru: ¿eso debo ser muy pesado para ti Misao?

Misao: no, ¡como Okashira eso no es nada!

Exclama la joven mientras se da un golpe en su pecho, ante las pequeñas risas de todos. Mas la alegría es interrumpida por las palabras frías de Aoshi.

Aoshi: ¿por que nos has reunido aquí Saito?

Saito: ¿Cómo sabes que fui yo el que los reunió?

Mas Aoshi jamás respondí ante la pregunta ya que solo se digno a mirar a Himura para después regresar su vista a Saito quien comprendió ala perfección a lo que se refería el joven oniwabanchu, por lo que prosiguió.

Saito: bueno como es cierto... yo fui quien los llamo, pero no daré a conocer la razón hasta mana, así que será mejor que descansen esta noche ya que mañana será un DIA agitado.

Al termino de estas palabras Saito se levanta de la mesa para después salir de la posaba en dirección desconocida mientras deja a nuestro amigos un tanto molesto por el comportamiento de este.

Yahiko: vaya que grosero fue de su parte al reunirnos aquí y no decirnos el por de ellos.

Comenta molesto el pequeño mientras hace una rabieta.

Megumi: sin embargo te puedo apostar a que nuestro amigo Himura sabe la razón

Dice en tono pícaro mientras hace que la mirada de todos vaya en dirección de nuestro amigo quien solo les responde con una sonrisa.

Misao: ya dilo Kenshi!

Kenshi: lo siento pero lo único que les puedo decir es que tiene que ver con piratas.

Kaoru: ¿piratas?

Soujiro: son hombres que asaltan los barcos robándose todo lo que tengan de valor para después hundirlos.

Megumi ya había oído hablar de ellos, pero nunca pensé que en Japón hubieran piratas

Soujiro: pues temo decirte que los hay.

Yahiko: de seguro tu los has visto... por lo que veo.

Comenta mientras lo ve un poco incrédulo. Sin embargo Kenshi interrumpe.

Kenshi: es de esperarse ya que el junto con la policía atrapo a una banda de piratas que acosaban estas cosas.

Ante este comentario todos cele quedan mirando a Soujiro quien solo ríe inocentemente.

Sanosuke: ¡vaya quien iba a pensarlo que el cara de niño se asociaría con la policía.

Soujiro: no me asocié, solo me reclute.

Kaoru: eso quiere decir que ahora perteneces al cuerpo de policías.

Soujiro: si, pero al cuerpo secreto junto con Saito

Misao: eso quiere decir que has decidido reiniciar tu vida no es así?

Ante esta pregunta el joven responde con un movimiento de cabeza.

Yahiko: ¡vaya eso si es sorpresa!

Megumi: y dime ¿que le harán a esos piratas?

Soujiro: aun no lo sabemos, pero en cuanto lo sepa se los haré saber.

Mas en ese mismo momento Aoshi decide hablar causando así un escalofrió a los presentes.

Aoshi: dime Soujiro... ¿nos llamaron para perseguir piratas? 

Sanosuke: ¡OYE CUBO DE HIELO ALA OTRA AVISA CUANDO VAYAS A SOLTAR TU FRIALDAD ¿QUIERES?.... YA QUE NO QUIERO CONGELARME!

Ante este comentario Misao reacciona lanzándole una kunai que va a dar ala pared a unos centímetros del rostro de Sanosuke el cual se asombra.

Sanosuke: ¡Por lo visto la comadreja a mejorado su puntería!

Con este nuevo comentario Misao reacciona nuevamente lanzándole otra de sus Kunais que va a dar al otro lado del rostro de Sanosuke quien por segunda ves no logro ver el trayecto de esta.

Misao: yo que tu Sanosuke cuidaría mis comentarios ya que la tercera puede que no se desvié de su cometido.

Comenta con los ojos cerrados mientras toma el vaso de agua que tiene frente a ella, lo cual sorprende a todos inclusive al mismo Aoshi quien jamás se imagino que ella mejorara tanto.

Aoshi: " ¿en que momento lanzo esa kunai que no me di cuenta?"

Se cuestiona en la mente, mientras ve detenidamente a Misao, sin embargo no era el único que la admiraba ya que Soujiro también lo hacia.

Soujiro: ¡Misao me has dejado asombrado con tu habilidad!

Kaoru: es cierto Misao, has mejorado mucho.

Kenshi: ellos tienen razón, además ya eres toda una mujer, espero que pronto tengamos el privilegio que nos anuncies tu compromiso con algún chico.

Comenta Kenshi mientras mira indirectamente a Aoshi quien no quita la mirada de la joven ala ves que en su mente retumba las palabras que acababa de decir el pelirrojo.

Misao: que cosas dices Kenshi, además primero tu y Kaoru se comprometen, antes de que yo empiece a pesar en compromisos.

Yahiko: ¡Huy! ¡Entonces ya ve pensando en ello!

Exclama el pequeño mientras se ríe burlonamente de la joven, la cual se le abren los ojos de par en par al captar el por que del comentario.

Misao: ¡HAAAAAAAAAA!... ¿¡NO ME DIGAN QUE YA... LOS DOS... !?

Pregunta mientras junto a Aoshi y Soujiro mira ala pareja sonriendo.

Kauro: y no somos los únicos

Comenta mientras señala a Sanosuke y a Megumi lo que causa mas shock en Misao.

Misao: ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE TU TAMBIEN CABEZA DE POLLO!

Sanosuke: ¡ya ves comadreja!.... cuando lo atrapan, lo atrapan

Soujiro: vaya, esto si es una gran sorpresa

Yahiko: así que Misao ve pensando ya en comprometerte con alguien si no quieres quedarte atrás!

Mas la joven no responde por la impresión que habia recibido, por lo que Soujiro prosigue.

Soujiro: y ¿para cuando es la boda de ambos?

Megumi: la de nosotros en cuanto se termine esta misión, ya que no quiero que este corra como gallina!

Sanosuke: ¡VAYA! Que concepto tienes de mi

Megumi: por algo lo digo ¿no?

Sanosuke: yo no se de que hablas

Responde mientras pone sus manos en la cabeza y mira para otro lado, causando así la risa de todos.

Soujiro: y tu Himura?

Kenshi: un mes después de la de Sanosuke, ya que queremos que todos estén presente en la celebración, además que aun faltan cosas por alista.

Soujiro: bueno en es caso solo faltamos nosotros tres... 

Misao: es cierto, ya que Yahiko no cuenta por ser aun un niño

Comenta con tono burlón, lo cual enciente al muchacho.

Yahiko: hey!!!!!... YO NO SOY NINGUN NINO...  pero es cierto yo aun son muy joven para casarme.

Sanosuke: pues eso no piensa una joven de un restaurante (en tono pícaro)

Yahiko: ¡YA CALLATE CABEZA DE POLLO!

Sanosuke: ¿A QUIEN LE DICES CABEZA DE POLLO CHIQUILLO? (mientras lo detiene de la cabeza)

Kaoru: ya empezaron nuevamente... 

Megumi: tienes razón.

Kenshi: bueno ya es tarde y será mejor irnos a descansar.

Kaoru: tienes razón.

Aoshi: iré a pedir las habitaciones para nosotros.

Dice mientras se dispone a hablar con el posadero, mas en ese instante Kenshi le detiene.

Kenshi: no te preocupes Aoshi ya estaban listas

Mientras le entrega dos llaves.

Kenshi: una es tuya y la otra de Misao.

Aoshi: gracias...

Sanosuke: y las dos están seguidas ya que sabemos que proteges mucho ala comadreja... jajaja

Se burla Sanosuke mas es callado por la mirada fría de Aoshi quien por dentro tiene ganas de matarlo.

Sanosuke: este... yo mejor me largo a dormir

Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse con los demás, mientras que Aoshi le entrega su llave a Misao quien se dirige a su cuarto, mas cuando esta a punto de entrar a su habitación una voz amable le detiene.

Soujiro: ¡Misao!

Misao: ¡si!

Soujiro: ¿podría hablar contigo?

Misao: si, solo espérame un segundo

Soujiro: si

Así la chica entra y deja sus cosas en el cuarto, para después salir de la posada con Soujiro y caminar por el lugar ante una mirada no grata de Aoshi, quien los vigila desde su ventana.

CONTINUARA.....

Notas de la autora:

Bueno aquí esta otro de mis fics... el cual espero que les guste, y como ven me inspire en la nueva película de los piratas del caribe donde sale Orlando Bluee..... (cuero,.... ese también es un cuero de cuero... jejeje... bueno) si tienen algún comentario o pregunta... ya sabes... dejen reviews.... ok?


	2. El llamado del medallon

LA MALDICION DEL MEDALLON Capitulo 2: Un mal presagio 

Soujiro: ¡Misao!

Misao: ¡Sí!

Soujiro: ¿podría hablar contigo?

Misao: si, solo espérame un segundo

Soujiro: Sí

Así la chica entra y deja sus cosas en el cuarto, para después salir de la posada con Soujiro y caminar por el lugar ante una mirada no grata de Aoshi, quien los vigila desde su ventana.

Aoshi: _" ¿pero que estoy haciendo?"..._

Se cuestiona a si mismo, dando como resultado que su conciencia  resurgiera dentro de el, para así responderse a si mismo.

Conciencia: _espías a Misao_

Aoshi: _¡eso es mentira!.. yo... yo... solo... cuido su bienestar... ya que se lo prometí al viejo de Okina._

Conciencia: _sabes que tu solo te mientes_

Aoshi: _no sé de que me hablas_

Responde a su conciencia mientras se aleja de la ventana para después cambiarse de ropas y así ponerse a meditar.

Conciencia: _¡Ahora resulta!... ¡Entonces!  ¿Por que te calo el comentario de Himura?... o me dirás que tampoco lo escuchaste?_

Aoshi: _solo dices disparates._

Respinga mientras toma su habitual pose de loto para la meditación la cual no logra con mucho éxito ya que varias imágenes de Misao pasan por su mente, desde que era una niña ala que le hacia figuras de origami hasta la mujer que es ahora, y es en ese preciso instante cuando los sentimientos de un hombre a una mujer resurgen en él, causándole un conflicto interno, ya que siente ese deseo de abrazarla, amarla y protegerla, con cada imagen que crea su mente, mas la que debilito al joven fue aquella donde se imaginaba que se comía a besos a Misao mientras que la tenia en sus brazos, lo cual provoco que el joven oniwabanshu rompiera su postura de meditación.

Aoshi: _¿En que estoy pensando?.... Misao es como mi hermana... Además ¡No debo de tener esos pensamientos de Misao!_

Se dice para sí mismo, pero su conciencia se hace presente nuevamente.

Conciencia: _¡Dale con los mismo!... tu que si eres el rey de los tercos_

Comenta la conciencia mientras Aoshi se levanta, para lavar su rostro, por lo que su otro yo prosigue.

Conciencia: _¡EN PRIMERA.... Misao no es tu hermana y no me salgas que el hecho de que es la Okashira del Oniwabanshu la hace tu familiar!... por que si es así déjame reírme... JA, JA, JA, JA... ¡EN  SEGUNDA ese dichoso plan que tenias de no mirar a Misao para no tener esos pensamientos, te salió al revez y te diré por que....y eso es por que ahora la ves mas hermosa que nunca, ya que tiene cuerpo de mujer, ese cuerpo que despierta en ti ese deseo con el simple hecho de verla ala cara, y que te vuelve loco al percibir el aroma a jazmines que tiene... admítelo ya... LA AMAS!!!!!_

Aoshi: ¡_¿LA AMO?!.. ¿EN VERDAD LA AMO?_

Se cuestiona a si mismo mientras se mira en el espejo.

Conciencia: _si, siente tu corazón y te darás cuenta que LA AMAS y que no quieres que otro hombre la corteje aparte de ti..... o me dirás que sentiste felicidad cuando Soujiro la invito a pasear a luz de la luna y las estrellas?_

Ante este ultimo comentario de su propia conciencia, el joven de ojos azules se dirige de inmediato ala ventana, de donde ve a Soujiro y a Misao platicando muy amenamente, lo cual provoca coraje dentro de Aoshi quien apreta sus puños en señal de rabia y deseos de matar aquel que pretende a Misao... SU MISAO... Por otro lado Soujiro solo se preocupaba en ese instante en encontrar el momento adecuado para dar a conocer sus sentimientos a Misao por lo que estaba muy introducido en la platica

Misao: así Okina termino bañado por completo.

Soujiro: Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, pobre Okina

Misao: pues si lo conocieras bien, no pensarías lo mismo, por cierto ¿de que querías hablarme?

Ante esta pregunta el rostro de Soujiro se pone serio para después ponerse a lado de la chica mientras mira hacia mar abierto y así comenzar a hablar.

Soujiro: Misao... como sabes he decidido rehacer mi vida.

Misao: si.. y me alegro por ello.

Soujiro:  sin embargo al ver a Himura y a Sagara, me he dado cuenta de que aun no estoy completo...

Misao: ¿a que te refieres?

Soujiro: a que me hace falta esa persona a la que amo y con la cual quisiera vivir feliz el resto de mis días.

Misao: mm... te entiendo... no me preguntes ¿por qué?... solo te puedo decir que te entiendo como te sientes.

Responde la joven mientras se acerca ala orilla del precipicio, para sentir la brisa en su rostro y despejase así sus pensamientos sobre una persona, mas jamás pensó que sus palabras fueran tomadas con otro significado por parte del chico que yacía a lado de ella, quien pensó que ella le estaba otorgando una oportunidad.

Soujiro: en realidad me entiendes?

La chica solo asiente con la cabeza, dándole así valor a Soujiro para hacer su pregunta final.

Soujiro: Entonces... Makimachi Misao ¿aceptaría compartir su vida conmigo?

Al termino de la pregunta Soujiro baja la mirada por timidez a sus palabras y en espera de una respuesta por parte de la joven que yacía en shock, ya que no sabe que responder.

Misao: Yo... yo

La chica no sabe que contestar ya que no quiere herir los sentimientos del joven, por lo que baja su mirada hacia el precipicio con el cual comienza a marearse impidiéndole responder, por lo que Soujiro una ves mas prosigue.

Soujiro: no es necesario que me respondas ahora, sé que es muy rápido para ti, así que puedes tomar el tiempo que necesites y mientras tanto déjame demostrarte que te amo y que mis sentimientos son verdaderos.

Misao: Soujiro... yo..

No termina de contestar debido a que termino de marearse por completo causando así su caída por el precipicio de lo cual Soujiro no se había dado cuenta hasta que volteo su mirada hacia ella.

Soujiro: ¡MISAO!

Grita el chico mientras se dispone a saltar, mas en ese preciso momento siente una ráfaga pasa por su lado, causando así que mire hacia atrás, sin lograr ver a nadie, por lo que al regresar su mirada a donde va cayendo Misao, logra distinguir la silueta de un joven  que no es otro que Aoshi; Quien se tiro al momento de ver caer a la chica, la cual ya había chocado contra el agua quedando inconsciente por lo que poco a poco sé iba sumergiendo, hasta que  Aoshi por fin entra al agua e inmediatamente nada hasta la joven para después sacarla a flote y así pudiera respirar, sin embargo en ese preciso momento sintió una extraña sensación como si una energía se hubiera liberado del punto donde estaban, mas inmediatamente esa sensación fue desechada al recordar que tenia a Misao inconsciente, por lo que se apresura a llegar ala orilla donde Soujiro ya los estaba esperando con los demás. Por lo que al momento de toca tierra la chica fue atendida por Megumi.

Megumi: no se preocupen, ella esta bien solo esta inconsciente por el choque con el agua.

Kaoru: ¡que alivio!

Sanosuke: por suerte el cubo de hielo estaba cercas y la rescato.

Ante este comentario Soujiro sé sintió mal ya que él pensaba rescatarla mas el se le adelanto, lo cual lo hizo sentir miserable e impotente.

Megumi: es cierto, gracias a ello no trago mucha agua, por lo que solo necesita descansar.

Soujiro: en ese caso la llevare ala posada.

Comenta el chico mientras se va acercando, mas en ese instante otra persona se le adelanto nuevamente, ya que tomo dos mantas con la cual cubrió a Misao para después tomarla en brazos y así llevarla ala posada, sin cruzar palabra con los demás, quienes solo contemplaban la escena.

Sanosuke: si que tomo enserio el papel de protector y tutor de la comadreja.

Soujiro: ¿tutor?

Yahiko: si, Aoshi es el tutor de esa comadreja, después que falleció su abuelo.

Kaoru: ¿no lo sabias?

Soujiro: no

Responde mientras ve a Aoshi alejarse con la chica en brazos, pero es en ese preciso momento cuando un fuerte aire frió se hace presente, llamando la atención de todos.

Sanosuke: este viendo no es de buen augurio... ¿no crees Kenshi?

El pelirrojo solo asiente con la cabeza, lo cual preocupa ala chica que yace a lado de el.

Kaoru: ¿crees que suceda algo malo?

Kenshi: no lo sé, pero será mejor regresar ala posada.

Les dice al grupo en general mientras pone su mano en la espalada de Kaoru, quien al sentirla entiende la señal de su novio por lo que junto con Megumi comienzan a caminar detrás de Sanosuke quien yacía enfrente por si se encontraba con algo o alguien que les quisiera causar daño, mientras tanto Kenshi y Soujiro yacía detrás de ellas, mas en un momento los dos sé detuvieron para mirar nuevamente hacia mar abierto en donde se podía ver a lo lejos una nube negra que se comenzaba a formar. Entre tanto en la posada, Aoshi yacía en una lucha interna al llevar a Misao en brazos.

Aoshi: Misao... 

Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar sus labios antes de entrar ala habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, para después depositar ala joven delicadamente en la cama, mas en ese momento es cuando despierta.

Misao: mm... en... ¿en donde estoy?

Se cuestiona la joven mientras se sienta en la cama y se toca la cabeza.

Aoshi: en la posada.

Misao al escuchar esa respuesta levanta la mirada para encontrarse con Aoshi quien yacía empapado frente a ella, lo cual se le hizo muy sexy, debido a que el rostro del joven parecía mucho más atractivo al tener los cabellos mojados, además de que la ropa se le ceñía al cuerpo dejando ver la figura masculina, lo cual ala chica se le afiguaraba que tenia un adonis enfrente de ella, provocando un sonrojo en sus mejillas debido a que se percato de sus pensamientos y sus deseos, que no eran otros que recorrer ese cuerpo varonil con sus manos. Mas en ese instante es sacada de sus pensamientos por otro comentario del chico.

Aoshi: será mejor que te cambies.

Misao: ¡He!.. Este.. Sí

Responde inmediatamente mientras trata de levantarse, lo cual no pudo ya que se encontraba un poco mareada, entre tanto Aoshi, sacaba de un mueble algo de ropa seca y se la entregaba.

Misao: usted debería cambiarse también ya que esta empapado... por... mi... culpa...

Esto ultimo lo dice en voz baja. Por lo que Aoshi no logro escucharlo debido a que en ese instante se quito la parte de arriba dejando al descubierto su hermoso torso, lo cual dejo estupefacta a la chica (a quien no *_*) mas reacciono de inmediato tomando una manta y con ella cubrió al chico quien se quedo impresionado por la reacción de la joven, además de tenerla demasiado cercas y aun con sus ropas húmedas dejando ver claramente el cuerpo de mujer que tiene ahora, por lo que la primera reacción del chico es alejarse lo mas pronto posible, ya que si se quedase un momento mas se volvería loco y perdería la poca gordura que le queda, mas no se fue sin darle las gracias ala chica.

Aoshi: ¡Gracias!

Dijo en vos baja más audible para la joven quien se sonroja al recibir respuesta del ex-Okishara, quien después de decir aquellas palabras sale del cuarto para dirigirse al suyo en donde su conciencia se hace presente nuevamente mientras se cambiaba por su antiguo traje ninja.

Conciencia: _¿aun tratas de negar ese sentimiento?... acaso no ves que ella te ama también._

Aoshi: _¿aun estas aquí?_

Conciencia: _si y no me iré hasta que aceptes lo que hay en nuestro corazón_

Aoshi: _¿nuestro?_

Conciencia: _SI, NUESTRO, ya que los dos somos uno..._

En ese instante la conciencia no termina de hacer su reclamo, debido a Aoshi escucho la llegada de los demás a la posada así como también la entrada de Kaoru y Megumi ala habitación de Misao seguidas por Soujiro quien preguntaba por el bienestar de la chica, por lo que Megumi le sugiere que seria mejor dejarla descansar hasta mañana; de este modo los tres salen de la habitación dejando a una chica supuestamente dormida, entre tanto Aoshi quien se había pegado ala pared para escuchar todo; prevalece en ese lugar con sus manos y cabeza recargadas a esta, mientras que yace con los ojos cerrados, aceptando en ese momento sus sentimientos por lo que golpea la pared con su mano.

Aoshi: se supone que debía ser yo el que le enseñara cosas y no ella a mí... sin embargo ella me a enseñado que mis pecados han sido perdonados...  (suspiro) también me a enseñado a amar... amar sobre todas las cosas... es por eso que... te amo... Misao... mi amor...

Se dice  a sí mismo en voz alta, cuando de pronto siente como alguien había entrado a la habitación por lo que reacciona de inmediato girándose para ver quien es, mas al momento de averiguarlo se queda sin habla ya que no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, pensando así que era un jugarreta de su mente o bien que se estaba volviendo loco. Ya que en ese preciso momento veía a Misao con su ropa de dormir y sus cabellos sueltos enfrente de la puerta, la cual había cerrado con seguro después de entrar, por lo que en ese preciso momento ella se encontraba contemplando a Aoshi quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima quedando así en un cálido silencio que duro muy poco ya que la chica hablo en ese momento.

Misao: Aoshi...

Dice finalmente la chica quien había alcanzado a escuchar las ultimas palabras del ninja, lo cual le parecía un sueno hecho realidad, que llena su cuerpo de una alegría que no puede contener, por lo que se lanza a abrazarlo, entre tanto Aoshi al sentir como los brazos de la chica le rodean, le responde de la misma forma mientras que percibe la dulce fragancia de la chica que lo enloquece hasta perder la gordura ya que en ese preciso momento la besa; al principio un beso inocente que se fue convirtiendo en un peso de pasión del uno por el otro.

Aoshi: Misao.. mi amor

Le susurra al oído, después de acorralarla entre la pared y su cuerpo, mientras comenzaba a bajar con sus besos de pasión por el cuello de la joven, en tanto que sus manos van descubriendo los hombros de su amada.

Misao: Aoshi...

Pronuncia en voz baja al sentir los labios de su amado sobre su cuerpo, mientras que sus pensamientos se debatían en lo que era correcto y lo que no.

Misao: _" ¿qué hago?.. esto no es correcto pero... lo amo y quisiera que me tomara en este momento"_

Piensa la joven al sentir como el chico la aprisiona mas con su cuerpo el cual ya estaba completamente pegado a ella.

Misao: te amo.. Aoshi

Le susurra en la oreja del joven, quien reacciona ante las palabras de la chica por lo que se detiene para después levantar su mirada y contemplar la belleza de su amada.

Aoshi: y yo a ti

Responde dándole un beso en la frente, mas la escena romántica es rota por un viento frió que entra al cuarto dándoles mala espina, obligándolos así a dirigirse ala ventana dándose cuenta que algo no anda bien y es confirmado cuando se escucha un estruendo seguido por una explosión que alerta a todo el puerto.

Misao: ¿qué fue eso?

Aoshi: parece un disparo de canon.

En eso alguien golpea la puerta de la habitación, asustando a ambos, ya que nadie sabia que los dos estaban juntos. Mas Aoshi reacciona al escuchar su nombre.

Sanosuke: ¡AOSHI!... ¡AOSHI!

Grita mientras golpea la puerta, la cual parece querer tirar.

Aoshi: ¿QUÉ SUCEDE?

Sanosuke: ¡sal ahora!.. ¡ESTAN ATACANDO EL PUEBLO!

Ante estas palabras Aoshi toma sus dos kodachis para después dirigirse a la puerta.

Misao: voy contigo... solo deja que me cambie... y..

Comenta la chica mientras se vuelve a cubrir y camina detrás de Aoshi, quien al escuchar el comentario de la chica se detiene en seco y se voltea para mirarla seriamente.

Aoshi: no, tu te quedaras aquí con Kaoru y Megumi.

Misao: pero..

Aoshi: Misao, por favor, has caso aun que sea una ves en tu vida.

Suplica el ninja, por lo que la chica no puede negarse y asiente con la cabeza, para después ver como su amado sale de la habitación para reunirse con los demás en la plata baja.

Sanosuke: ¿dónde esta Soujiro?

Kenshi: fue llamado por Saito ya que al parecer los piratas han llegado a las costas.

Responde mientras a las afueras se escuchan los cañones.

Aoshi: eso significa...

Kenshi: que no tardara en pisar tierra

Yahiko: ¡que bien! Eso quiere decir que nos toca detenerlos en tierra.

Sanosuke: No, nosotros trataremos que no maten a gente inocente junto a los demás... pero tu te quedaras aquí.

Yahiko: ¡NO ES JUSTO!

Reclama mas es detenido por la mano sé Kenshi quien prosigue.

Kenshi: Él tiene razón, tu te quedaras por que deberás proteger a Kaoru y a Megumi junto con Misao.

Ante esta orden de su superior el chico logra entender la importancia de su misión por lo que asiente con la cabeza, para de esta forma los tres hombres salgan de la posada y se dirijan en dirección al puerto donde es seguro que encallaran los piratas, mientras que Saito yace dando ordenes a los soldados quienes responden los ataques del barco con los cañones del fuerte.

Saito: ¡FIJEN BIEN LOS CANONES Y CARGENLOS DE INMEDIATO!

Grita mientras ayuda a  carga uno para después dispáralo. En tanto en la posada Kaoru, Megumi y Misao se encuentran reunidas en la planta baja junto con Yahiko. Todas ellas vestidas para la pelea, por si llegaban a invadir la posada. Cuando de pronto escuchan explosiones y gritos.

Misao: han pisado tierra

Dice finalmente la chica, haciendo reaccionar a los demás.

Kaoru: tendremos que estar preparadas por si llegan aquí.

Misao: y aun que lleguen, nosotros estaremos preparadas.

Comenta con mirada fría mientras saca una de sus kunais a la mano, entre tanto alas afuera en la ciudad se escuchan explosiones y gritos de gente que van huyendo temerosos y gritos de los piratas que los van persiguiendo y matándolos sin piedad pero ala ves se podían ver a los chicos peleando contra ellos junto al cuerpo de policías, mas en ese instante notaron que algo no estaba bien.

Kenshi: Aoshi.. Estoy mirando mal o a estos piratas los hemos matado mas de dos veces.

Aoshi: veo que tu también notaste eso.

Comentan entre sí en un instante que ambos quedaron de espaldas uno contra el otro para después separarse y continuar luchando, mas en un momento la situación anterior se volvió a repetir, por lo cual un pirata aprovecho la situación y les lanza una bomba que es vista de inmediato por ambos, reaccionando lo mas pronto posible que pudieron, pero pese a eso, la bomba estallo lanzándolos lejos.

Kenshi: ¿estas bien?

Cuestiona a su compañero (Aoshi) quien solo asiente con la cabeza para levantarse nuevamente y continuar con la pelea junto a los demás hombres quienes amas imaginaron que sus mujeres estarían en la misma situación. Debido a que un grupo de piratas había logrado escabullirse hasta ese edificio........

CONTINUARA......

Notas del autor: 

Bueno aqui esta otro capitulo el cual espero que les guste...

Misao: que bueno que te gusta mi fic... y espero que este capitulo llene tus espectativas.

Aska: gracias por tu apoyo

Arashi: jijiji.. este ... bueno mi inspire ahy... y si me quede traumada tanto que los con mis companero estabamos peleando con palos como si fueran espadas... jajaja.. que locos estamos...

Misao-19: que bueno que te gusto el fic... y espero tus comentarios de este

Y pues no me queda mas que decirles.... DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. El rapto

LA MALDICION DEL MEDALLON 

NOTA: este capitulo se lo dedico a Hibari... y a Misao- 19 quienes siempre leen mi fic... gracias por su apoyo

Capitulo 3: el Rapto 

Mientras que los hombres trataban de defender la ciudad; un grupo de  piratas logran escabullirse hasta la posada que estaba en la parte alta del pueblo en donde se encontraban Kaoru, Misao, Megumi y Yahiko quienes sé defendían de los invasores, mas en uno de los ataques en contra de Misao un pirata logra aprisionarla, pero en ese instante el pirata cae ante la espada de Yahiko  quien al ver el apuro de la joven, no duda en ayudarla, para después encargarse de los demás que trataban de acercarse alguna de ellas o las ponían en apuros.

Kaoru: ¡SON DEMASIADOS!

Yahiko: si, ¡parecieran que nunca se terminan! 

Comenta el chiquillo mientras pelea tenazmente contra los piratas, mas el comentario de la Okashira los perturba.

Misao: ¡yo diría que no mueren!

Yahiko: ¿ QUE DICES? (sin creer lo que dice la mujer)

Misao: fíjate bien en ellos 

Comenta la Oniwabanchu mientras continua pelando, haciendo así que el discípulo del doyo Kamiya se diera cuenta de lo que se refería la mujer, mas en ese mismo momento uno de los piratas se da cuenta que Misao porta el extraño medallón que encontró en el cuarto de las cosas viejas.

Pirata: ¡VAYA! ¡VAYA!... ¡QUE TENEMOS AQUI!

Comenta mientras se ve el medallón y después a Misao quien se guarda inmediatamente el medallón dentro de sus ropas, por lo que el pirata continua.

Pirata: ¡LA CACHORRO TIENE UN MEDALLON!

Respinga mientras trata de acercarse a Misao quien al ver las intenciones del sujeto lo contraataca pero el pirata logra eludirla, por lo que continua su ataque, no sin dale una señal a otro pirata quien aprovecha la concentración de Misao en su batalla para  apresarla por detrás obligándola así a soltar sus Kunais.

Misao: ¡SUELTAME BASTARDO!

Grita la chica mientras forcejea sin lograr resultado alguno, sin embargo en esta ocasión Yahiko no logra ayudarle ya que se encuentra protegiendo a Megumi, por lo que Kaoru decide responder a su apuro sin mucho éxito debido a que un pirata le lanza tierra a su cara impidiéndole ver, por lo que el mismo pirata aprovecha y le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza desmayándola al instante, para después cargarla y llevársela en brazos. 

Misao: ¡KAORU!

Grita al ver como se llevan a su amiga, por lo que trata de soltarse, mas en ese momento el pirata que yacía frente a ella le habla.

Pirata: si quieres que tu amiga siga con  vida será mejor que nos acompañes por las buenas... ¡cachorrita!

Estas ultimas palabras las dice con el filo de la espada en el cuello de Misao mientras que se acerca a ella y aspira la fragancia de sus cabellos, lo cual para Misao le parece lo más repugnante, mas al mirar la situación ve que no le queda otra opción y acepta ir por las buenas. De este modo los dos piratas junto con Misao salen detrás de aquel que lleva a Kaoru en brazos, de lo cual se percata Yahiko quien  recoge de inmediato las kunais de Misao y va detrás de ellos pero antes de que pudiera continuar su camino otro pirata se interpone con varias bombas en las manos, las cuales avientan al interior de la posada, por lo que Yahiko toma de inmediato a Megumi y saltar con ella por una ventana antes de que las bombas estallaran destruyendo así el lugar por completo.

Yahiko: ¿estas bien?

Cuestiona mientras ayuda a Megumi a levantarse.

Megumi: Sí... ¿pero Misao y Kaoru?

Cuestiona al chico quien busca con su mirada rastro alguno de las mujeres y los piratas pero al ver que ya no hay nadie, un coraje le inunda.

Yahiko:  ¡RAYOS!... me temo que se las han llevado... 

Responde mientras aprieta con fuerza su espada, mas la doctora pregunta nuevamente mientras ambos ven como la posada es consumida por el fuego.

Megumi: ¿que haremos ahora?

Yahiko: ir con Kenshi y los demás.

Responde para después emprender la marcha con la mujer hacia la ciudad donde la pelea continua, sin embargo Kenshi, Soujiro, Sanosuke y Aoshi se dan cuenta de que los piratas comienzan a retirarse con todo lo que se han robado.

Sanosuke:  ¡se están retirando!

Soujiro: ¡pero no con las manos vacías!

Comenta mientras ve como los botes se van llenos de cosas y comidas, que son el resultado sé su saqueo al pueblo. Es en ese momento cuando algo le llama la atención a Aoshi; y eso no es otra cosa que el pirata que lleva a Kaoru en brazos seguidos por los otros dos que escoltan a Misao la cual esta tomada de los brazos por sus dos escoltas, mas la chica alcanza a cruzar su mirada con aquellos ojos azul cielo que se van llenando de ira al presencia esa escena ya que dentro de su ser siente ese deseo de matar a todo aquel que se hayan osado a poner un dedo en sima de su amada.

Aoshi: ¡MISAO!

Grita con todas sus fuerzas mientras pelea con gran tenacidad contra todo aquel que se atreviera a interponerse en su camino, ya que de seguro encontraría la muerte en las dos Kodashis del joven ninja el cual se desbordaba de ira y trataba de llegar al su amada, mas el tiempo no le fue suficiente debido a que los cinco ya habían subido al bote el cual ya iban en camino al barco, lo cual causo una gran desesperación en Aoshi quien al ver lo sucedido no aguanta mas, por lo que clava sus dos kodachis en el suelo para después soltar un grito que retumba en el lugar.

Aoshi: ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Grita desahogando su furia y si impotencia de salvar a su amada, mientras que los demás llegan junto a el.

Kenshi: ¿que sucede?

Cuestiona el pelirrojo al ver a su amigo en mal estado, pero al no recibir una respuesta Sanosuke decide preguntar nuevamente.

Sanosuke: ¿que sucede?

Pregunta mientras sacude al chico de cabellos oscuros, mas en esta ocasión la respuesta no surge de el si no de una voz que se escucha atrás de ellos.

Voz: se han llevado a Misao

Responde la voz obligando a los demás a voltear para averiguar quien yacía atrás de ellos y esos no eran otros que Yahiko y Megumi quienes yacían agitados por haber corrido con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a donde estaban ellos, sin embargo no habían terminado de decir lo ocurrido por lo que Megumi continua.

Megumi: y no solo se llevaron a Misao, sino que también a Kaoru

Kenshi: ¿QUÉ?

Cuestiona con preocupación mientras ve con furia al igual que Aoshi en dirección al barco pirata mas sus pensamientos son nuevamente interrumpidos por Yahiko quien se siente responsable de la captura de ambas mujeres.

Yahiko: lo siento... les he fallado

Dice en pequeño con lagrimas que se van asomando en sus ojos y las cuales trata de retener mientras le entrega las kunais de Misao a Aoshi quien al principio las mira detenidamente para después tomarlas y apretarlas con sus manos con todas sus fuerzas hasta que un hilo de sangre hace su aparición formando una pequeña gota de sangre que cae en la arena mientras que el chico mira con rencor el barco que se aleja con las dos mujeres abordo.

Aoshi: _"iré por ti Misao"_

Se dice en su mente sin quitar su vista en su objetivo, por otro lado Kenshi se calma un poco y trata de confortar al joven quien aun se siente mal por el fracaso de su misión.

Kenshi: no fue tu culpa Yahiko.

Sanosuke: no podías salvar a las tres al mismo tiempo

Soujiro: es cierto

Comentan los tres mientras cada uno pone su mano en el hombro del joven quien se siente un poco mejor al sentir el apoyo de todos.

Sanosuke: al contrario diría que hiciste bastante al traer a Megumi a salvo y sin ninguna lesión  (mientras ve a su prometida)

Soujiro: Él tiene razón

Yahiko: pero...

No logra terminar su frase debido a que Aoshi se le adelanta 

Aoshi: ellos están en lo correcto... además necesitamos que continúes cuidando a Megumi mientras vamos por Misao y Kaoru.

Al terminar estas palabras el silencio predomina por unos segundos para después ser roto por Kenshi.

Kenshi: Así es (con una mirada de decisión y de apoyo a su amigo)

Sanosuke: ¡Entonces! ¿Qué dices?

Yahiko solo asiente con la cabeza mientras sostenía con fuerza su espada, para dar paso a las interrogantes.

Soujiro: ¿ pero como iremos tras ellos si no sabemos a donde se dirigen?

Sanosuke: ese es un buen punto

Kenshi: si no mas recuerdo Saito dijo que tenían en prisión a los piratas que arrestaste.

Soujiro: es cierto pero con esta invasión es seguro que sus camaradas les hayan dado la libertad... por lo que dudo que todavía este alguno en prisión.

Kenshi: no perdemos nada con intentar

Sanosuke: Él tiene razón, además es mejor eso que no tener ninguna pista.

De este modo el grupo se dirige a la prisión. Entre tanto en el barco Misao yacía en un cuarto junto con Kaoru quien aun se encontraba inconsciente en la cama.

Misao: _"Aoshi"_

Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar sus labios mientras recordaba como Aoshi trataba de llegar a donde ella estaba, sin mucho éxito debido a que ella junto con los tres piratas y Kaoru ya estaban en el bote que navegaba en dirección al barco, mas eso no le quito el sentimiento de salir corriendo al encuentro de su amado, lo cual fue imposible en ese momento. En eso el despertar de su amiga la hace regresar a la realidad.

Kaoru: mmm... ¿dónde estoy?

Cuestiona la joven mientras se toca la cabeza.

Misao: en el barco de los piratas

Responde ante la interrogancía de su amiga, mientras se sienta junto a ella en la cama.

Kaoru: ¡Yahiko y Megumi!

Misao: ellos están bien, lograron escapar                                         

Kaoru: ya veo...

En eso el silencio predomina por un momento para después ser roto por Kaoru.

Kaoru: lo siento... creo que no fui de mucha ayuda... por mi culpa las dos estamos aquí

Comenta la chica un poco apenada mientras baja su cabeza mientras que sus ojos con cubiertos por su cabello.

Misao: la verdad es que si yo te hubiera visto en aprietos... lo mas seguro es que reaccionara igual.

Dice la chica para darle ánimos a su amiga

Misao: pero dime... ¿cómo te sientes?

Kaoru: bien... aun que aun me duele en donde me dieron el golpe.

Misao: es de esperarse, el golpe fue muy duro, dime.. ¿Puedes levantarte?

Kaoru: Sí

Misao: bien, entonces busquemos la forma de salir de aquí.

Kaoru: bien

De esta forma las dos mujeres buscan algún medio de salir de ese lugar, sin éxito alguno, mas es en ese preciso momento cuando los dos piratas que las capturaron entran ala habitación.

Pirata 1: ¡bien!... las dos cachorritas están despiertas

Pirata 2: je je je 

Misao : ¿qué es lo que quieren?

Pirata 1: ¡El capitán quiere verlas!

Misao: ¡ pues nosotras no!

Ante esta respuesta el pirata se molesta por lo que les avienta dos vestidos para después proseguir con ira en la voz.

Pirata 1: ¡NO TE PREGUNTE SI QUERIAN VERLO O NO!

Pirata 2: cierto, cierto

Pirata 1: ¡SERA MEJOR QUE SE VISTAN CON ESTAS ROPAS YA QUE EL LAS ESPERA!

Termina de decir en tono muy molesto mientras que se les queda mirando a las jóvenes quienes responden de la misma manera, lo cual desconcierta un poco a los hombres.

Pirata 1: ¿QUÉ?

Kaoru: ¡ESTAN LOCOS SI PIENSAN QUE NOS VAMOS A CAMBIAR ENFRENTE DE USTEDES!

Exclama la chica mientras comienza a lanzarle cuanto objeto tiene a su alcance junto con su amiga, por lo que ambos piratas salen despavoridos cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

Pirata 1: ¡ves! ¡ Te lo dije!... ¡todas las mujeres son un peligro!

Pirata 2: ¡ni que lo digas!

Pirata 1: por eso si llegamos a revivir nunca me casara con ninguna... solo tendré amantes.

Pirata 2: ¡BIEN DICHO!

De este modo los dos piratas se quedan haciendo guardia en la entrada de la habitación en espera que las dos mujeres estuvieran listas. Entre tanto dentro del cuarto...

Kaoru: al parecer esos piratas son unos animales

Misao: si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta

Kaoru: bueno veamos que es lo que su capitán quiere que luzcamos

Comenta la chica mientras inspecciona los dos vestidos.

Misao: ¿no me digas que pretendes ver a ese capitán?... de seguro ha de ser un viejo hentai que ha de oler a putrefacción... ¡qué asco!

Kaoru: pues independientemente de eso... si pienso ver al capitán... además en una de esas quien dice que no podamos escapar en uno de esos pequeños botes que tienen a los lados.

Ante este comentario Misao se le queda mirando.

Misao: puede que tengas razón.

Kaoru: además deberías alegrarte ya que estas ropas no son kimonos

Misao: ¡Enserio!

Se emociona la joven ante el comentario de su amiga por lo que se acerca a ver las ropas, las cuales al mirarlas su expresión cambia radicalmente a lo opuesto, debido a que  ve unos vestidos largos estilo europeo muy censillos ya que son todos lisos con solo un listón debajo del pecho lo cual hacer remarcar los dotes de las mujeres, junto con el pronunciado escote; Un vestido es de color celeste y el otro de color blanco.

Misao: ¡HA NO!.... ¡YO NO USARE ESO!

Exclama la chica mientras se cruza de brazos.

Kaoru: anda, es la única forma de salir de esta habitación

Misao: ¡me rehusó!

Kaoru: ¡yo no sé que te quejas, no son kimonos!

Misao: no, pero como dijo el pirata... esos son vestidos de mujeres... que de una forma u otra vienen siendo igual que los kimonos.

Kaoru: ¡hay Misao!... ya déjate de niñerías ¿quieres?

Expresa Kaoru mientras toma a Misao del brazo y la trae para ayudarle a cambiarse, lo cual hay que mencionar que lo hizo de mala gana. Pero al final lucio el vestido blanco y libero sus cabellos de su prisión que era la trenza que siempre lleva, haciéndola ver más hermosa que nunca, por otro lado Kaoru hizo lo mismo luciendo el vestido celeste y liberando sus cabellos de la cola anta que siempre luce, lo cual también la hacia verse hermosa y no solo eso, sino que también la hacia verse como la hermana mayor de Misao.

Kaoru: ves Misao... ¡te ves muy linda!

Comenta mientras hace que la chica se vea en el espejo

Misao: quizás tengas razón, pero aun así no me siento cómoda

Kaoru: tal ves tengas razón, pero será mejor por el momento complacer al capitán sea quien sea... eso mientras encontramos la forma de escapar

Misao: esta bien

En eso los dos piratas cansados de esperan entran de golpe ala habitación en donde ven alas dos chicas ya listas por lo que sueltan una risa maquiavélica de satisfacción.

Pirata 1: bien, bien, bien... veo que están listas

Comenta mientras las comía con la mirada, por su parte Kaoru se levanta con su orgullo bien puesto sin doblegarse ante ellos, para después responder.

Kaoru: si ya estamos listas

Pirata 1: en ese caso, síganme que el capitán las espera

Así los dos piratas escoltan a las dos jóvenes a través de todo el barco el cual estaba repleto de hombres (piratas) de todo tipo, gordos, flacos, cojos, mancos, enanos, negros, morenos, blancos, de todo tipo de razas y edades, quienes a simple vista se podía ver como las desnudaban a ambas con la simple mirada, sin embargo de algo estaban de acuerdo las dos y eso era que todos los hombres de ese barco estaban refeos, por lo que ambas empezaron a imaginar que el capitán seria un persona igual que ellos, poco educado, de mal aliento y descortés, sin mencionar que seria viejo y pervertido. Al menos eso pensaban ya que en ese momento los dos piratas se paran delante de una gran puerta de madera la cual tenia diferentes relieves y entre ellas se podían leer las letras que decía "capitán" por lo que uno de los piratas toca tres veces para después escuchar una voz fuerte y varonil.

Voz: ¿QUIÉN ES?

Pirata 1: soy Pach... ¡señor!... traigo a las dos mujeres

Voz: ¡ESTA BIEN!... ¡HAZLAS PASAR Y DESPUÉS CIERRA LA PUERTA!.... ¡HA! Y NO  QUIERO QUE SE QUEDEN DETRÁS DE ELLA ¿ENTENDIDO?

Pach: ¡Sí señor!

Así el pirata acata las ordenes de su capitán por lo que hace pasar a las dos mujeres para después cerrar la puerta detrás de ellas y retirarse a hacer sus deberes, dejando a las chicas en una habitación llenas de velas prendidas y muebles muy elegantes al estilo europeo, además de una gran mesa redonda situada en medio de la habitación, llena de diferentes platillos, frutas y vinos. En eso la voz varonil vuelve a surgir.

Voz: ¡pasen!.. ¡No se queden de pie!... ¡tomen asiento!

Expresa la voz desde las oscuridades de la habitación.

Misao: ¡Lo haremos siempre y cuando se deje ver! 

Voz: vaya que mujer tan impetuosa

Kaoru: ella tiene razón, además si se esconde en la oscuridad es que esta ocultando algo o bien se esconde de algo.

Esto ultimo lo dice con algo de sarcasmo pero sin perder el porte de elegancia.

Voz: ¡quizás!... aun que la verdad yo no tengo nada que ocultar, ya que mis secretos se guardan por si solos...  esconderme se podría decir que sí.. debido a que la belleza de ambas es de temer

Misao: ¡pero que tonterías dices!

Ante este comentario de Misao el Capitán no logro aguantar la riza por lo que camina un poco ala luz, dejando ver parte de su cuerpo, mas no su rostro.

Voz: ja, ja, ja... vos pequeña sois muy ingenia, lo cual tiene su ventaja, ya que te hace más atractiva... sin embargo la madurez también tiene su atractivo...

Esto ultimo lo dice mientras ve en dirección a Kaoru para después proseguir.

Voz: por cierto esos vestidos las hace lucir como diosas griegas... inclusive me atrevería a decir que hasta la misma diosa Afrodita sentiría celos de ustedes

Kaoru: la verdad no se dé que habla, ya que no conozco a esas personas, sin embargo le agradecería que saliera ala luz ya que es incomodo hablar con alguien al que no le puedo ver el rostro

Voz: en ese caso creo que lo mas cortes para todos es que me presente y después espero saber sus nombres.

Kaoru: téngalo por seguro.

Voz: en ese caso me presentare.

Dice la voz mientras poco a poco el hombre va caminando ala luz en donde se va revelando su identidad, mientras que los ojos de ambas mujeres se van abriendo como platos al ver el aspecto de esa persona.....

CONTINUARA........

NOTAS DEL AUTOR

Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo del fic el cual espero que les guste... y como siempre espero que me envíen muchos Reviews...... TANTOS COMO PARA SATURAR MI CUENTA... jejejeje...

Bueno los dejo...

Atte.

Meikyo


	4. Dos capitanes y el robo de un barco

LA MALDICION DEL MEDALLON 

NOTA: este capitulo se lo dedico a Hibari 

Capitulo 4: Dos capitanes y el robo de un barco 

Voz: en ese caso creo que lo mas cortes para todos es que me presente y después espero saber sus nombres.

Kaoru: téngalo por seguro.

Voz: en ese caso me presentare ante estas bellas doncellas.

Dice la voz mientras poco a poco el hombre va caminando ala luz en donde se va revelando su identidad, mientras que los ojos de ambas mujeres se van abriendo como platos al ver el aspecto del capitán quien tiene rasgos Europeos; alto, de larga cabellera rubia la cual se encontraba amarrada en una coleta baja ajusta, así como de ojos azules como el mar profundo y de la misma complexión que Aoshi. En pocas palabras el capitán es sumamente guapo, por lo que ambas mujeres se sonrojan un poco al ver el aspecto del capitán ya que con el uniforme europeo lo hace verse más atractivo.

Voz: mi nombre es Marlon... Capitán Marlon Thill

Se presenta en capitan mientras toma la mano de Kaoru la cual besa con delicadeza, para después proseguir con Misao quien no le quita la vista en ningún momento y menos cuando le da un suave beso en la mano, para después acariciar la misma, provocando un nerviosismo en la joven quien inmediatamente retira su mano, lo cual provoca una pequeña sonrisa seductora en el capitan.

Cáp. Marlon: pero me pueden decir  'Capitan' o simplemente 'Marlon'

Kaoru: mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya... mucho gusto

Misao: mi nombre es Misao Mikamachi (en tono muy cortante) 

Cáp. Marlon: ya hechas las presentaciones... ¿por qué no toman asiento?

Cuestiona el capitan mientras señala la mesa ya preparada, por lo que las dos jóvenes acceden a sentarse, mas no a tomar ningún alimento hasta que ven que el capitan también toma asiento y comienza a comer de todos los alimentos.

Cáp. Marlon: descuiden no he envenenado ningún alimento... yo no soy de esos que matan a traición.

Misao: yo no estaría segura

Cáp. Marlon: pues yo si... ya que la mejor victoria es la que es ganada de frente a tu contrincante. Además de ser de las más deliciosas y dignas.

Kaoru: _" vaya, después de todo tiene dignidad" _

Se dice la joven Kamiya en su propia mente, mientras ve junto con Misao como el capitán les sirve a ambas un poco de vino para después serviré el mismo y tomar un poco.

Cáp. Marlon: Por cierto el señor Pach me comento algo sobre que unas de ustedes tiene bajo su poder un medallón el cual he estado buscando por años.

Comenta el capitán mientras da otro sorbo a su copa de vino en tanto no le quita la mirada de encima a Misao.

Misao: ¿se refiere a este medallón?

Cuestiona la joven mientras saca de entre sus ropas el medallón ya mencionado, mientras que el capitán Marlon se le queda mirando con detenimiento a dicho objeto, mas cuando trata de tomarlo entre sus manos, la joven Misao se lo quita inmediatamente del alcance para después guardarlo nuevamente entre sus ropas.

Cáp. Marlon: Dime Misao... ¿Cómo vos obtuviste el medallón?

Misao: pues me temo decirle que ese asunto no le concierne.

Responde en tono cortante ya que en ese mismo momento ella reacciona y se da cuenta que el medallón cayo del cofre de Aoshi, cuando estaba limpiando el cuarto de las cosas viejas, por lo que decide callar y mentirle al pirata ya que algo dentro de ella le decía que si daba a conocer el verdadero dueño del medallón, lo mas seguro es que irían tras de el.

Misao: _"es cierto el medallón apareció después de que las cosas se salieran del cofre de Aoshi- sama... ¡entonces este medallón es de el!... ¡Por Kami!... si digo algo respecto de esto a los piratas lo mas seguro es que irán por él..."_

Se dice en su mente mientras recuerda ese momento en que descubrió el medallón, mas es vuelta ala realidad por un comentario de Marlon.

Cáp.. Marlon: Misao... mi hermosa Misao... creo que vos no tienes idea en lo que té estas metiendo

Comenta mientras se levanta de su asiento para después camina en dirección a las jóvenes; primero pasa cercas de Kaoru a quien le acaricia el rostro y sus suaves cabellos.

Cáp.. Marlon: recuerden que están bajo mis dominios... y que puedo mandarlas a matar en este mismo momento... aun que pensándolo bien... seria un desperdicio... ya que ambas son muy bellas...

Expresa conforme camina en dirección de Misao quien solo se le queda mirando seriamente.

Cáp.. Marlon: Así que te sugiero Misao que seas más gentil con migo.

Es en ese preciso momento cuando Marlon toma el rostro de Misao quien en el momento reacciona lanzándole un golpe, el cual nunca llega a su objetivo debido a que el chico lo detiene con su mano.

Cáp.. Marlon: veo con agrado que tienes buenos reflejos; No-solo eres bella, si no posees audacia, valor, coraje, fuerza, agilidad, hasta sé que peleas como ninja... eso me gusta de una mujer..... ( se acerca y lo siguiente se lo susurra al oído)  y sabes ¿por qué?... por que me excita...

Misao al escuchar el otro comentario se llena de coraje por lo que con su mano libre decide lanzarle otro golpe, mas nuevamente no llego ya que el capitán nuevamente lo detuvo. Por lo que en ese momento Marlo aprovecha  y le roba un beso el cual al principio fue censillo y forzado, para después dar paso a un beso lleno de lujuria el cual por mayor razón fue forzado debido a que la joven se rehusaba a responderle. 

Por su parte Kaoru se levanta y se dirige a ayudarle a su amiga más una águila se le interpone bloqueándole la pasada, al menos hasta que el capitán termina con su beso y se aleja de Misao quien lo mira con odio al sentirse ultrajada con ese beso robado, pero después esa mirada se convierte en ira al ver lo que el capitán se llevo entre sus manos, lo cual no era otra cosa que el medallón a quien se lo da a su águila quien lo toma con el pico. Entre tanto Kaoru se acerca a su amiga y le toma del hombro tratando de calmarla y recordándole que por el momento no podían hacer nada ya que toda las cosas las tenían en su contra.

Cáp.. Marlon: no te preocupes Misao, el medallón te será regresado a su debido tiempo 

Kaoru: ¿para que quiere ese medallón?

Cáp.. Marlon: No solo quiero el medallón sino también a su portador.

Kaoru: ¿por qué?

Cáp.. Marlon: por que hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando los piratas reinábamos todos los mares, hubo un hombre que los desafió con su tripulación y fue acabando uno tras otro; Mas al enfrentarse al rey de los piratas... sabia que no le podía ganar, por lo que al encontrar el escondite de los piratas maldijo el tesoro más antiguo de ellos, maldiciendo así a toda la tripulación con todo y su capitán.

Kaoru: y ¿ cual era ese tesoro de los piratas?

Cáp. Marlon: ¡ ese maldito!... maldijo un cofre de oro el cual a su vez estaba lleno de monedas de oro de una antigua civilización.

Kaoru: ¡supongo que esas monedas tienen que ver con la maldición!

Cáp. Marlon: es muy lista Srita. Kaoru además de ser muy bella también.

Kaoru: gracias por el cumplido, pero por favor responda a mi pregunta.

Cáp. Marlon: si eso la complace con gusto lo haré... Y ¡Sí!... las monedas tiene que ver con la maldición, ya quien muera con una ellas bajo su posesión no morirá, si no vivirá

Misao: no entiendo

Cáp. Marlon: en pocas palabras nunca morirás y tendrás la vida eterna, pero con un precio muy alto, ya que no tendrás ninguna sensación, ni hambre, ni sentimientos... no sufrirás... pero tampoco podrás salir del mar, al menos que recibas el llamado del medallón... lo cual sucedió

Responde mientras acaricia su águila quien regresa de haber escondido el medallón en su nido. Para después proseguir.

Cáp. Marlon: pero si todos los piratas reúnen las monedas del cofre, incluyendo con la que se hizo la maldición, la cual esta ultima se mezcla con la sangre del hombre o descendiente del que lanzo dicho conjuro... los piratas volverán a vivir y con ello se liberaran de las cadenas que los atan al mar y nuevamente el reinado de los piratas resurgirá en el mar y tierra

Misao: temo decirle Cáp. Marlon que hace mucho tiempo deje de creer en cuentos.

Comenta mientras toma un cuchillo de la mesa la cual esconde debajo de una servilleta.

Cáp. Marlon: ¡yo que tu preciosa cuidaría mis palabras!... ya que no vaya ser que te lleves una sorpresa.

Responde un tanto molesto, mientras se para acercarse nuevamente a Misao quien reacciona de inmediato y se levanta del asiento tratando de alejarse de el, mas el hombre insistente se le acerca nuevamente, por lo que Misao quien yacía a lado de Kaoru le entierra el cuchillo en el pecho del capitán.

Cáp. Marlon: ¡Dios! ¿ Que no entendieron con el relato?

Cuestiona el hombre a las dos mujeres que se asombran al ver que el capitán no muere en ese instante, si no al contrario se quita el cuchillo como si nada, para después tirarlo al suelo, por lo que las chicas tratan de salir corriendo de la habitación para después subir ala cubierta donde se llevan una sorpresa ya que en ese momento la luz de la luna llena se refleja en el barco dejando ver a miles de esqueletos moviéndose por todo el lugar.

Cáp. Marlon: te dije Misao... ten cuidado con lo que dices no vaya a ser que te lleves una sorpresa

Comenta el capitán desde las sobras en donde se encuentra acompañado por otro pirata que parece normal, mas al salir  ala luz de la luna se puede ver como se convierte en un esqueleto también, sin embargo al capitán no le pasa nada.

Cáp. Marlon: ¡VEAN! ¡Son piratas muertos en espera de volver a vivir y con ellos el reinado de los piratas resurgirá!

Exclama mientras se pone detrás de las dos mujeres las cuales las toma por los hombros para después ponerse en medio de las dos y continuar.

Cáp. Marlon: ¡MIREN! ¡MIREN BIEN! ¡YA QUE DE AQUÍ COMENZARA BUESTRO FUTURO! ¡UN FUTURO DE CUAL USTEDES FORMARAN PARTE YA QUE ESTA SERA SU NUEVA FAMILIA!

Exclama el capitán mientras que las dos mujeres se sueltan de el para después regresar ala habitación corriendo (en donde estaban con el capitán) en el cual se encierran.

Cáp. Marlon: ¡Ups! Creo que las nuevas integrantes se han asustado... ¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA!

Se ríe junto toda la tripulación dejando escuchar por todo el barco las risas macabras de los esqueletos, en tanto que las dos mujeres lloraban tratando de razonar lo que habían visto en ese momento. Por otro lado en el puerto los chicos habían llegado a donde estaba Saito quien se encontraba dando ordenes y planeando las cosas para ir en la búsqueda de los piratas. 

Saito: ¡Soujiro!... que bueno que llegas... 

Soujiro: ¿Que sucede Saito?

Saito: necesito que prepares unas cosas... 

En eso la conversación se ve interrumpida por Kenshi.

Kenshi: Saito... los piratas se han llevado a Kaoru y a Misao.

Saito: lo sé, vi cuando las subieron a bordo del barco, pero por el momento no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlos

Sanosuke: ¿QUE?... ¿ESCUCHE BIEN?... ¡NO PIENSAS HACER NADA AL RESPECTO!

Saito: Hai.

Sanosuke: NO PUEDES HACER ESO... NOSOTROS TE AYUDAMOS EN MUCHAS MISIONES SIN CONTAR ESTA... Y AHORA QUE NECESITAMOS DE TU AYUDA LA REUSAS???

Grita un Sanosuke todo enojado, mas es detenido por Kenshi.

Saito: en ninguna de las misiones anteriores los obligue a participar.

Responde fríamente sin siquiera cambiar su posición, lo cual hizo enfureces a Aoshi quien saca inmediatamente una de sus kodashis que va a dar ala mesa donde Saito tenia muchos mapas y otros papeles que estaba estudiando, por lo que es cuando Saito levanta la mirada.

Saito: Shinomori... no debería peder el control así o si no  seria la causa de su perdición...

Contesta Saito mientras mira detenidamente la espada incrustada en la mesa, para después continuar.

Saito: eso y que muy bien lo podría arrestar por esa acción.

Comenta mientras quita la espada para después entregársela.

Saito: sin embargo en ningún momento les dije que les impediría ir en la búsqueda de ellas.

Ante este comentario Kenshi entiende las palabras de Saito por lo que se calma y toma el hombro de Aoshi quien comprende en ese mismo instante que el hombre que estaba enfrente de el los ayudaría después de todo, aun que fuera a su manera por lo que se retiran del lugar, mas cuando Soujiro se iba a retirar la voz de Saito lo detiene.

Saito: a ti te necesito aquí..

Ante este comentario Soujiro reacciona y comprende que el ya no tiene la libertad de antes ya que ahora era parte del servicio de policías junto con Saito quien es su superior, por lo que inmediatamente acata las ordenes y se queda junto a el. Entre tanto los demás había llegando a las cárceles del pueblo en donde solo había un prisionero de todos lo que había capturado Soujiro. Quien al principio trataba de huir mas al escuchar las pisadas se acuesta en la prisión disimulando como si estuviera dormido.

Sanosuke: ¡Hey tu! 

Grita al ver al pirata acostado en el suelo cuya apariencia es un poco descuidada, pero se podía ver muy bien a un chavo mas o menos de la altura de Aoshi de piel morena y de cabellos largos color negros, los cuales yacían esparcidos en el suelo como tinta negra, además de llevar bigote y un paliacate que le servia como diadema, manteniendo alejado sus cabellos del rostro en donde podías ver unos ojos negros como la noche. En si tenia aspecto de un autentico pirata.

Pirata: ¿me hablas?

Cuestiona sin siquiera moverse. 

Sanosuke: ¡Sí a ti!... dime ¿qué sabes de los piratas que nos atacaron a noche?

Pirata: ¿Quién quiere saber?

Sanosuke: no te hagas el payaso

Responde Sanosuke con la poco paciencia que le quedaba, mas en ese instante Kenshi decide continuar.

Kenshi: Himura Kenshi...

El hombre al escuchar ese nombre levanta la cabeza para ver detenidamente al pelirrojo de pies a cabeza.

Pirata: ¿tu no eres ese famoso Batusai el destajador?

Kenshi solo asiente con la cabeza para después continuar

Kenshi: era, ya no soy mas esa persona

Pirata: de eso me doy cuenta, pero dime para que quieres saber el ex- Batusai sobre los piratas del Capitán Marlon?

Pregunta nuevamente mientras se sienta en el suelo sin quitarle la vista al pelirrojo, en tanto que su mente planeaba como negociar su libertad.

Kenshi: eso es algo que no te incumbe

Pirata: por tu respuesta... podría decir que se trata de algo importante o bien una mujer

Ante este comentario todos los presentes se quedan callados, por lo que el pirata proseguí.

Pirata: veo que no me equivoco... sin embargo es raro  que los piratas del Capitán Marlon tocaran tierra a menos que...

Sanosuke: ¿por que es raro que esos piratas tocaran tierra?

Pirata: muy simple, por que ellos están malditos y no pueden tocar tierra al menos que reciban el llamado del medallón y si es así... 

Aoshi: ellos vendrán por esa persona.

Pirata: exacto 

Sanosuke: eso quiere decir que la razón por la que se llevaron a Kaoru y a Misao es por que alguna de ellas dos tiene el medallón.

Pirata: vaya con que se llevaron a dos mujeres...  eso si que es nuevo...  por cierto chico... tú eres muy listo... ¿cual es tu nombre?

Interroga el pirata a Aoshi con mucha curiosidad ya que la mirada de el se le hace familiar.

Aoshi: ¿para que quieres saber?

Cuestiona en un tono muy frió, mientras lo mira con desconfianza.

Pirata: solo curiosidad

Responde sin preocupación el pirata quien ya se había sentado en el suelo en espera de una respuesta por parte de Aoshi.

Aoshi: Shinomori Aoshi

Pirata: ¿escuche bien?... dijiste Shinomori?

Pregunta nuevamente al no poder creer la respuesta del joven por lo que su reacción inmediata es acercarse de golpe a la reja que los separaba a ambos.

Aoshi: Sí

Kenshi: pero dinos cual es tu nombre.

Pirata: mi nombre es... Bruneaun... Capitán John Bruneaun

Dice mientras toma su sombrero de capitán y hace una pequeña caravana ante ellos.

Sanosuke: bueno Capitán John Bruneaun, ¿nos dirá como encontrar a esos piratas?

Cáp. Bruneaun: siempre y cuando me saquen de aquí 

Kenshi: no podemos hacer eso.

Apenas Kenshi termino de decir estas palabras cuando un ruido le llamo la atención y al ver de que se trataba se dio cuenta que no eran otros que Sanosuke y Aoshi quienes se encontraban investigando como sacar al pirata.

Aoshi: esta reja esta muy oxidada

Sanosuke: en ese caso con esta banco podremos forzarla hasta vencerla

Comenta el joven de cabellos parados mientras trae un banco alargado el cual colocan de tal manera que la puerta se levanta hasta caer.

Kenshi: ¿oro?

Fue lo único que pudo decir el pelirrojo al ver esa escena.

Sanosuke: ya déjate de mensadas Kenshi y ayúdanos a sacar a este hombre

Dice mientras le hace una sena a su amigo para que los ayudara; de este modo los tres logran sacar al pirata quien al salir les extiende la mano en gratitud.

Kenshi: ¿podremos confiar en él?

Cuestiona a sus amigos nuevamente mientras mira al pirata quien se arreglaba sus ropas, mas al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo se gira hacia él para después responderle.

Cáp. Bruneaun: seré un pirata inclusive de los mejores, podré robar, podré matar, pero ante todo eso, yo tengo palabra, la cual siempre cumplo.

Aoshi: eso espero por tu bien.

Dice el chico de ojos azul cielo quien le da unas miradas amenazadoras, las que muy bien se podrían traducir como _'si nos engañas, tomate como hombre muerto'. _De este modo los cuatro salen de la cárcel para después dirigirse a la playa, tratando de evitar a cualquier costa al cuerpo de policías debido a que no fueran a arrestar nuevamente al capitán quien era el único hasta el momento que los podría guiar a su objetivo. Mas ya estando en la playa un nuevo dilema se les presenta.

Sanosuke: amigos...

Kenshi: ¿qué sucede ahora?

Sanosuke: tengo una pregunta... se podría saber como demonios seguiremos a los piratas si siquiera tenemos un barco?

Kenshi: este.. pues...

Kenshi no sabia que responder ya que su amigo tenia razón, sin embargo John no pensaba lo mismo.

Cáp. Bruneaun: ese no es ningún problema 

Dice mientras mira detenidamente un gran barco del cuerpo de policías.

Sanosuke: ¡ESTAS LOCO!... ¡SI HACEMOS ESO NOS HECHAREMOS EN CONTRA A TODO EL CUERPO DE POLICIAS!

Exclama un esterico Sanosuke quien imaginaba las mil y una formas en que Saito los castigaría, lo cual le aterraba mucho al chico.

Cáp. Bruneaun: en ese caso ¿tienes una mejor idea?

Ante esta pregunta Sanosuke se queda callado, por lo que el capitán prosigue.

Cáp. Bruneaun: me lo suponía, en ese caso síganme

De este modo los cuatros usan un bote boca abajo sobre sus cabezas para atrapara oxigeno y así poder caminar bajo el agua sin peligro de ahogarse.

Kenshi: debo admitir que esto fue muy ingenioso Bruneaun.

Cáp. Bruneaun: capitan Bruneaun... por favor… o simplemente John.

Kenshi: como diga John

De pronto Sanosuke sin querer mete tu pie en una caja vieja que había en el fondo del mar, por lo que comienza a caminar medio chueco.

Aoshi: y a ti ¿qué té pasa? (en su típico tono frió)

Sanosuke: este.. creo que tengo un pequeñísimo problema

Comenta mientras se sonroja un poco y trata de sacudir un poco su pierna para ver si se sale el agua, mientras que el capitan hace que todos detengan en paso sin soltar el bote que les servia como cámara de oxigeno.

Cáp. Bruneaun: ¿qué problema tienes?

Sanosuke: pues... este... creo que metí mi pie en algo y ahora no lo puedo sacar.

Aoshi: cuando no

Fue lo único que dijo en un tuno apenas audible ante el problema de su amigo, entre tanto el capitan decide ayudarle por lo que saca su cuchillo para después sumergirse y de esta forma tratar de ayudar a Sanosuke, quien en verdad había metido la pata debido a que el pirata tuvo que salir unas doces veces mas antes de poder liberar al chico de su sencilla y ala ves complicado predicamento.

Cáp. Bruneaun: listo, ahora podemos proseguir.

De esta forma los cuatros continúan su camino hasta llegar al barco en donde comienzan a subir por la parte de atrás la cual se encontraba sin vigilancia, razón por la cual no tuvieron problemas y pudieron checar que solo había ocho personas.

Cáp. Bruneaun: bien... solo hay ocho personas… será fácil apoderarnos de este barco

Sanosuke: ¿esta seguro de esto?

Cáp. Bruneaun: mm.. Oye de casualidad tu verdadero nombre es 'gallina'?

Le  cuestiona en tono de burla, debido a la preocupación que presenta el chico, quien reacciona de inmediato ante este comentario.

Sanosuke: ¿qué esta diciendo? No le temo a nada... así que usted dice cuando

Cáp. Bruneaun: !Excelente! Eso es lo que quería escuchar... en ese caso vamos... ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Grita mientras se levanta para saltar delante de las ocho personas seguido de los demás. Mas cuando Bruneaun estaba por hablar, el joven de cabellos parados se le adelanta con una de sus frases sacadas de quien sabe donde.

Sanosuke: ¡ARRIBA LAS MANOS!

Expresa el joven mientras los apunta con una espada que le dio Bruneaun anteriormente. Lo cual les causo risa a los ocho policías quienes no dejaban de reír.

Cáp. Bruneaun: ¡Genial!... ¿no pudisteis haber dicho otra cosa mejor?... como... " ¿no quiere tomar té con nosotros?"

Reprende a Sanosuke en tono sarcástico, mientras él junto a Aoshi se le queda miran con molestia mientras que a Kenshi le salía una gota en la frente. Mas en ese momento uno de los oficiales reconoció al pirata.

Oficial: ¡vaya! ¡Vaya!... el Capitán Bruneaun se escapo de la prisión y trata de robarse este barco de la policía

Cáp. Bruneaun: ¿por qué no? Es para una noble causa

Oficial: ¿cuál es esa causa?

Cáp. Bruneaun: ¡la mía!

Exclama mientras se lanza al ataque con su espada por lo que el oficial reacciona sacando la suya, así como los demás policías hacen lo mismo atacando a Aoshi, Kenshi y Sanosuke, quienes no tardaron mucho para derrotarlos, mas ninguno de los cuatro mato a ninguno, es mas ni siquiera los dejaron inconscientes debido a que el capitan Bruneaun dio la orden de ponerlos todo en un bote y bajarlos al mar para que remaran ala playa, cosa que desconcertó a los de mas quienes decidieron no preguntar y solo obedecer las ordenes. Por lo que los policías de inmediato remaron al puerto para avisarle a sus superiores del robo del barco.

Sanosuke: ¿ahora que haremos?

Cáp. Bruneaun: esperar 

Sanosuke: ¿Qué?

Cáp. Bruneaun: Como lo oyes... esperaremos

Sanosuke: ¿por qué?... ya tenemos el barco

Kenshi: pero es demasiado grande y con este tardaremos mucho en llegar a nuestro objetivo

Cáp. Bruneaun: exacto... tu también eres muy listo chico... menos mal.. Dos de tres resultaron ser inteligentes.

Comenta el pirata mientras con su binocular mira lo que esta sucediendo en el puerto, en tanto que Sanosuke trata de contenerse las ganas de matarlo. Por otro lado Soujiro se encontraba en el puerto con un cuerpo de policías a su mando preparando un barco mediando con todo lo indispensable para el viaje que realizarían en gran barco. De pronto siente una extraña sensación que lo obliga a mirar a mar abierto en donde se percata de un pequeño bote que se viene acercando por lo que le pide al un oficial su binocular para ver que se trataba de los oficiales que estaban encargados de la custodia de dicho barco, por lo que inmediatamente dirige el binocular al gran barco donde puede ver como los demás tratan de desamarrar las velas.

Soujiro: ¿que demonios tratan de hacer?

Cuestiona al darse cuenta del robo del barco, por lo que inmediatamente da la orden a su gente para que suelten amarras del otro barco en el cual se dirigen a recobrar el gran buque había sido robado. 

No tardaron mucho cuando ya estaban  los dos barcos paralelamente, por lo que Soujiro con toda su tripulación comienzan el abordaje, sin darse cuenta que el capitan, junto con Aoshi, Kenshi y Sanosuke habían subido ya al barco mediando, en donde comenzaron a cortar silenciosamente todos los amarres que los unía al otro barco grande.

Policía: ¡señor!... no hay nadie en este barco

Informa el hombre a Soujiro quien se queda pensativo un instante, pero al darse cuenta del truco trata de reaccionar, mas es demasiado tarde ya que en ese preciso momento el barco mediano comenzaba a moverse con el pirata en el timón y los demás arreglando las velas. Por lo que todos los intentos de abordaje fueron fallidos.

Policía: ¿qué que lo sigamos?

Soujiro: no, de seguro ese pirata le hizo algo al barco para impedir que lo siguiéramos

Comenta sin quitarle la mirada al barco mediano que sé iba alejando, para después proseguir.

Soujiro: mejor llamen a los ingenieros para que chequen de inmediato este barco y preparen nuevamente las cosas para viaje

Policía: ¡Sí señor!

Retirándose así el hombre, dejando a Soujiro en sus pensamientos.

Soujiro: _"Kenshi... espero que sepas lo que haces"_

Se dice a sí mismo mientras ve como desaparece el barco en el horizonte con los cuatro hombres a bordo.....

CONTINUARA!!!!!

NOTAS DEL AUTOR

Bueno ahora los agradecimientos por los reviewes ....

Misao-19: gracias por tu apoyo y tus insistencias de escribir mas sobre este fic...y todas tus locuras.

Misao- chan: gracias... por tus apoyos... me alegra que mi historia te este gustando mucho y espero que este capitulo satisfaga tus expectativas

M.S Arashi Sumeragi: gracias por tus apoyos y espero que también te guste este fic.

Hibari: bueno aquí esta la dedicatoria prometida y espero que te guste este fic también.

Bueno a los de más no sean malos y dejen MUCHOS PERO MUCHOS REVIEWES


	5. Nueva tripulacion, nuevos problemas

LA MALDICION DEL MEDALLON 

NOTA: este capitulo se lo dedico a Misao-19

Capitulo 5: Nueva tripulación, Nuevos problemas 

Ya han pasado varios días desde que nuestros amigos junto con el capitán se lanzaron a mar abierto. 

Cáp. Bruneaun: Aoshi..

Aoshi: mm..

Cáp. Bruneaun: dime tu padre de casualidad  se llamaba Takeshu Shinomori?

Aoshi: ¿usted como sabe su nombre?

Cuestiona  mirándolo seriamente, ante la sorpresa de que él sabe su nombre, dándole así la respuesta a las incógnitas del pirata.

Cáp. Bruneaun: entonces no me equivoque... tú eres el hijo de hombre al que tanto odian Marlon y su tripulación.

Kenshi: ¿por que el Capitán Marlon odia a Takeshu Shinomori?

Cáp. Bruneaun: muy simple por que fue ese hombre quien maldijo el antiguo tesoro de los piratas y con ello a el junto con su tripulación. El cual no puede ser roto sin el medallón y sin la sangre de algún Shinomori.

Kenshi: ¿Tú recuerdas algo de eso Aoshi?

Aoshi: no, solo recuerdo cosas vagas de mi padre, además de que fue un buen hombre que murió por causas  desconocidas para mí

Cáp. Bruneaun: buen hombre lo fue... inclusive dejo todo por tu madre, inclusive a los piratas, fue por eso que Marlo lo persiguió para cumplir con ello la ley pirata, sin importarle a quien se llevara de encuentro...

Aoshi: mi... mi padre.. Un... pirata?

Cáp. Bruneaun: si de los mejores... pero al ver el mal que causaba Marlon junto con los suyos decidió darle la cara, fue de esa forma en que murió, maldiciendo a Marlon y a los suyos.

Comenta el capitán mientras sigue manejando el timón, en tanto que Aoshi trataba de razonar lo que había dicho Bruneaun.

Kenshi: Aoshi.. ¿Es cierto?

Aoshi: no puede ser... mi padre fue un buen hombre, el cual estuvo al cuidado de nosotros hasta que murió... no puede ser posible!!!

Exclama mientras mira con coraje al capitán quien al verlo gira el timón golpeando con el mástil de la vela a Aoshi quien instintivamente reacciona sujetándose de el para no caer ante el golpe. Quedando así colgado de este.

Kenshi: ¡no tenia que hacer eso!

Recrimina mientras trata de ayudar a su amigo.

Cáp. Bruneaun: es necesario para que abra los ojos ala realidad y se dé cuenta de ello, sin embargo no me explico como el medallón fue a dar a manos de una jovencita?... a menos que... Aoshi se lo aya entregado.

Aoshi: ¡YO NO ENTREGE NADA A NADIE!

Grita mientras se encuentra aun colgando del mástil, por lo que el capitán nuevamente gira el timón regresando a Aoshi al interior del barco.

Cáp. Bruneaun: ¿estas seguro?

Aoshi: Sí

En eso la conversación se vio interrumpida cuando de pronto Sanosuke divisa una isla.

Sanosuke: ¡TIERRA ALA VISTA!

Grita el hombre desde la parte más alta del mástil.

Kenshi: ¿es ahí la guarida del capitán Marlon?

Cáp. Bruneaun: no, esa es la isla de los piratas

Aoshi: ¿a que hemos venido aquí?

Cáp. Bruneaun: a reclutar gente... no podemos ir a una batalla sin gente... además ese escondite esta a dos días de camino aquí.

Kenshi: pero ellos nos llevan la delantera

Cáp. Bruneaun: no, ellos de día son como gente normal y por las velas que tienen no avanzan mucho, por lo tanto nosotros les llevamos la delantera por dos días, así que muy bien podemos descansar una noche aquí y llegaremos al mismo tiempo que ellos.

Responde el capitán mientras prepara las cosas para él arribe mientras Sanosuke bajaba del mástil para ayudarle a sus amigos. De esta forma todos cooperan para llegar al puerto, para después dirigirse al centro de la ciudad, en donde podías ver bares por doquier, inclusive gente en las calles bebiendo, peleando, cortejando mujeres, inclusive las mismas mujeres seduciendo a los hombres. Por lo que nuestros amigos quedaron en shock, al menos eso mostraba Kenshi y Sanosuke.

Cáp. Bruneaun: ¡Bienvenidos ala ciudad pirata!

Exclama el pirata mientras mira felizmente su ciudad cuando de pronto todos ven como una mujer con una vestimenta muy provocativa la cual dejaba ver mucho, se le acerca al capitán para después darle una bofetada que le deja roja la mejilla.

Sanosuke: eso debo doler

Kenshi: no lo dudo

Cáp. Bruneaun: creo que esta molesta por él ultimo plantón

Comenta en voz baja a sus compañeros para después regresar su mirada nuevamente al frente en donde le esperaba otra chava de igual vestimenta quien hace exactamente lo mismo que su amiga y después ella le sigue otra y otra y así consecutivamente. Por lo que los tres chicos se quedan asombrados por la cantidad de mujeres que lo bofetean.

Sanosuke: creo que nuestro capitán no era muy popular con las mujeres.

Dice mientras que Aoshi y Kenshi niegan con la cabeza. Después de este acontecimiento los cuatro van en busca de un amigo de Bruneaun quien yacía durmiendo con los puercos por lo que el capitán lo levanta con balde de agua.

Pirata: ¡MALDITO EL QUE SÉ AYA ATREVIDO A DESPERTARME DE ESTA MANERA TAN RUIN!

Grita mientras que toma una daga con la cual comienza a amenazar  a los presentes mientras se quita el agua de la cara, para después reconocer a su amigo.

Pirata: ¡BRUNEAUN!... ¿en verdad eres tu?... ¡viejo lobo de mar!

Exclama el pirata de edad mayor mientras toma la mano de su amigo para levantarse y proseguir la platica de pie.

Cáp. Bruneaun: pues no tan viejo como tu viejo James...

Responde mientras le dedica una risa amistosa.

James: ¿que puedo hacer por ti viejo?

Cáp. Bruneaun: necesito que me consigas una tripulación fiel, para una misión importante

James: claro... sabes que siempre puedes contar con migo

Cáp. Bruneaun: en ese caso te invito a tomar en la taberna.. por cierto ellos son tres de mis camaradas...  Aoshi Shinomori, Sanosuke Sagara y el famoso Kenshi Himura

James: si son amigos del gran Bruneaun, también son míos.

Ante este comentario los tres chicos asientes con la cabeza mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una tenue sonrisa.

Cáp. Bruneaun: en ese caso vayamos ala taberna.

James: ¡vamos!

Mas antes de dar siquiera el primer paso tres baldes de agua se vaciaron sobre el viejo, por lo que volvió a blasfemar.

James: ¡MUERTE A QUELLOS QUE ME MOJARON!

Exclama el viejo mientras se limpia nuevamente la cara, en tanto que el capitán mira a sus tres amigos con los baldes vacíos en las manos.

Sanosuke: ¡ ¿QUE?!.. ¡ERA PARA DISIPAR EL OLOR!

Trata de excusarse la cabeza de pollo, por lo que al capitán y al pirata de la risa la reacción de los tres; de esta forma los cinco se van a una taberna donde el capitán les hace una sena que esperen en la mesa de a lado mientras que el habla con su colega.

James: ¿se puede saber de que se trata esta ves?

Cáp. Bruneaun: del medallón maldito

Responde el capitán en un susurro, provocando miedo en el hombre que yace a su lado.

James: ¡estas loco!... sabes que contra ellos no se puede

Cáp. Bruneaun: si, pero yo tengo un as bajo la manga

Comenta mientras señala a Aoshi quien estaba con Sanosuke y Kenshi quienes trababan safarse de dos mujeres quienes intentaban seducirlos, pero estos se rehusaban escondiéndose atrás de Aoshi quien parecía una pared de hielo, por lo que las mujeres ni lo tomaban en cuenta.

James: ¿te refieres al que tiene personalidad de hielo?

Cáp. Bruneaun: a ese mismo, quien es ni más ni menos que el hijo de Shinomori 

James: ¿estas seguro?

Cáp. Bruneaun: si, y con él tenemos la victoria para vencer al capitán Marlon

Ante este comentario James sonríe, al entender el plan de su compañero por lo que decide ayudarle. De este modo ala mañana siguiente los cinco estaban de frente a diez personas que serian su tripulación.

James: ¿que le parece?

Sanosuke: pues algunos están desnutridos

Comenta mientras ve a un señor grande con un loro en su hombro, mas en ese momento el cotorro le responde.

Cotorro: ¡Desnutrido tus narices!

Comenta el cotorro para después darle un picotazo a Sanosuke en su nariz.

Sanosuke: que mal temperamento tiene esa ave

Respinga mientras se soba su nariz, en tanto el capitán camina enfrente de la tripulación.

Cáp. Bruneaun: ¡Les aviso desde a horita que la tripulación que busco es para ir detrás del capitán Marlon y su gente, así que los que no quieran inmiscuirse será mejor que se retire!

Advierte el capitán mientras que espera que alguno de los presentes se vaya, mas es en ese mismo instante cuando una voz se escucha.

Voz: ¡nadie de esta tripulación se retira!

Bruneaun al escuchar esa voz se acerca ala persona de la cual salió, levantándole el sombrero para después darse cuenta que es una mujer de cabellos negros y de piel morena quien inmediatamente le da un puñetazo que lo obliga a girar su cabeza.

Sanosuke: vaya que las mujeres piratas son muy agresivas

Dice en voz baja al pelirrojo quien solo se dedica a sonreír. En tanto el capitán reconoce ala mujer.

Cáp. Bruneaun: ¡Hibari!

Exclama al ver el rostro furioso de la mujer.

Hibari: nada de Hibari

Cáp. Bruneaun: ¿que haces aquí?

Hibari: tu que piensas... así que no me salgas con tus tonterías de que no puedo ir...

Sanosuke: ¿de que esta hablando?

Kenshi: no lo sé

Aoshi: según la tradición de los marineros ninguna mujer puede ir en un barco por que es de mala suerte.

Responde la duda de sus amigos mientras mira la discusión de la pareja.

Hibari: me debes una John... ya que tu hundiste mi barco...

Sanosuke: ¿es cierto?

Cuestiona mientras mira al capitán quien ya no sabe como safarse.

Cáp. Bruneaun: es una larga historia

Dice mientras le ponía una cara de "no me ayudes". Mas en ese instante Hibari interrumpe.

Hibari: ¿¡o me saldrás con que no tienes barco!?

Cuestiona la chica mientras que le manda miradas acecinas al capitán, por lo que Sanosuke decide ayudarle, aparentemente. 

Sanosuke: ¡Claro que tenemos un barco!

Cáp. Bruneaun: ¡ es cierto!

Sanosuke: ¡El mejor de todos!

Cáp. Bruneaun: ¡El Mejor!

Sanosuke: y seria mejor si tu fueras con nosotros

Cáp. Bruneaun: asi es

Afirma el capitán sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho debido a que pensó que Sanosuke lo ayudaría, lo cual por obvias razones resulta lo contrario por lo que al percatarse de lo sucedido tiene ganas de asesinar al chico. Entre tanto Hibari analiza detenidamente la nave para después dar un enorme grito junto con toda la tripulación para después tomar sus cosas  y abordar el barco.

Cáp. Bruneaun: ¡Sanosuke!

Grita con enfado el capitán

Sanosuke: no fue nada

 Responde el chico mientras sube al barco junto con Aoshi, Kenshi, James y Hibari, para después zarpar a mar abierto, rumbo a la isla maldita en donde Aoshi y Kenshi esperan rescatar a sus amadas; las cuales aun yacían en el mismo cuarto en el que se habían encerrado después de ver los cadáveres vivientes.

Kaoru: Misao... Toma... bebe algo

Misao: gracias

Dice mientras toma la copa con algo de agua que le ofrece Kaoru.

Kaoru: ¿Crees que nos maten?

Misao: no lo creo... pero si lo planean hacer, te aseguro que no les será fácil.

 Comenta la chica mientras toma otro poco de agua, en tanto que su amiga se sienta a lado de ella sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Misao: ¿qué sucede?

Kaoru: dime... ¿cómo obtuviste ese medallón?

Misao: este... lo en contre en el Aoiya, cuando hacia limpieza.

Kaoru: entonces ese medallón no es tuyo ¿verdad?

Pregunta  la chica al ver como su amiga pone sus manos en su pecho con la mirada perdida.

Kaoru: ¡no me digas!.. ¡Que..

Exclama la chica al entender la expresión de su amiga mas esta es callada por la mano de ella para después proseguir.

Misao: Shhh... nadie debe saberlo... si lo hacen... de seguro los piratas irán tras de el.

Kaoru: pero tarde o temprano se enteraran.

Misao: en ese caso.. prefiero que se enteres tarde que temprano

Responde la joven: Así paso un día y una noche, por lo que al segundo día en el barco se escucha un anuncio.

 Pirata: ¡TIERRA AL FRENTE!

Grita un pirata desde el mástil, anunciándole así a las chicas la llegada ala isla maldita. Por lo que no tardo mucho para que Pach fuera por ellas ala habitación junto con otros dos colegas.

Pach: señoritas... es hora...

Les dice mientras las mira lujuriosamente junto con sus compañeros, ya que era lo único que podían hacer debido ala amenaza del capitán en la cual había dicho que mataría aquel que se atreviera a ponerles un dedo en sima. Por lo que todo pirata había pintado su línea con ellas.

Pach: ¡el capitán las espera!

Comenta mientras observa como ambas jóvenes se levantan y comienzan a caminar. Así los cinco se dirigen a cubierta donde todos los esperaban y en donde Marlon da la orden de amarrarlas para después colocarle nuevamente el medallón a Misao y de este modo acariciarle su cabello mientras aspira la dulce fragancia de la chica que lo va embriagando. Enseguida el da las ordenes de que todos se dirijan ala guarida, dejando así el barco bajo la vigilancia de dos personas. En tanto no muy lejos de hay nuestros amigos también arribaban a la Isla. 

Aoshi: ¿es hay?

Cáp. Bruneaun: si

Kenshi: ¿Cómo entraremos?

Cáp. Bruneaun: nos escabulliremos los tres por las rocas... ya que por hay no nos podrán localizar 

Sanosuke:  ¿escuche bien?... dijo los tres?

Cáp. Bruneaun: si, escuchaste bien... ya que tu no bienes con nosotros

Responde el capitán mientras hace señas para que baje un bote y prepara algunas cosas, junto con Aoshi y Kenshi.

Sanosuke: ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!

Grita Sanosuke en forma de reclamo pero este es callado por la mirada seria de los tres hombres, por lo que el capitán prosigue.

Cáp. Bruneaun: tu te quedaras con Hibari y la tripulación para cuidar el barco, por lo tanto serás segundo al mando.

Sanosuke: ¡segundo al mando!... ¿quién es el primero?

Cáp. Bruneaun: Hibari

Responde mientras señala ala chica de cabello negro y piel color durazno. Para después bajar junto con Aoshi y Kenshi en el bote y dirigirse así ala isla, en donde ala entrada podía ver varios cadáveres de personas que habían tratado de entrar.

Cáp. Bruneaun: esa es la suerte que nos depara si no andamos cautelosamente

Comenta al ver el rostro de los chicos mientras rema, mas cuando llegan ala orilla, continúan por un camino de rocas la cual va a dar a una pequeña entrada por lo que tienen que  continuar a gatas lo cual causo que la parte de arriba de su vestimenta se rasgaran hasta el punto que al salir de ese túnel se la tuvieron que quitar quedándose con el torso descubierto, mostrando así todas aquellas cicatrices de los tres hombres. Mas al ver a su alrededor ven que se encuentran en una gran cueva.

Cáp. Bruneaun: síganme

Les dice en tono bajo mientras les hace la seña, por lo que los dos chicos lo siguen hasta una parte en donde podían observar todo el lugar sin que ellos fueran visto, por lo que se pudieron percatar que el lugar estaba repleto de riquezas de todo tipo así como que la ceremonia había comenzado y que en medio en donde había una montaña de oro la cual estaba rodeada de un lago, así como en la cumbre de esta estaba un gran cofre dorado y junto a el se encontraban el capitán Marlon, seguido por Kaoru y Misao quienes vestían ropas raras para los chicos, mas no podían negar que se veían hermosas.

CONTINUARA......

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: 

Gracias a todos por sus apoyos... y perdonen por la tardanza pero como verán acabo de regresar a mi tierra y apenas hasta ahora pude tomar la computadora....

Hibari: gracias por prestarme tu nombre para mi personaje de mujer pirata... la cual espero que te guste

Misao-19: jijij... si los piratas si son hentai ya que en pocas ocasiones tienen a mujeres cercas... pero que bueno que te guste la historia

Pilika-Diethel: gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste este episodio

Misao- chan: que bueno que te guste mi historia y si tienes alguna idea para ella te lo agradecería que me la enviaras.

Kaoru-dono: espero que te guste este capitulo y que ya no tenga errores ortográficos y si en dado caso los tiene avísame si?

Y bueno a todos los demás no me queda mas que decirles que DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!

ATTE

Meikyo


	6. El Rescate

LA MALDICION DEL MEDALLON 

NOTA: este capitulo se lo dedico a Misao-19, Makimashi Misao y a Hitokiri Miao Miao

Capitulo 6: El Rescate 

Cáp. Bruneaun: síganme

Les dice en tono bajo mientras les hace la seña, por lo que los dos chicos lo siguen hasta una parte en donde podían observar todo el lugar sin que ellos fueran visto, por lo que se pudieron percatar que el lugar estaba repleto de riquezas de todo tipo así como que la ceremonia había comenzado y que en medio en donde había una montaña de oro la cual estaba rodeada de un lago, así como en la cumbre de esta estaba un gran cofre dorado y junto a el se encontraban el capitán Marlon, seguido por Kaoru y Misao quienes vestían ropas raras para los chicos, mas no podían negar que se veían hermosas.

Cáp. Marlon: ¡HERMANOS!... ¡POR FIN A LLEGADO EL DIA TAN ESPERADO POR TODOS... EN EL CUAL VOLVEREMOS A TENER LIBERTAD!

Exclama el capitán mientras abre el cofre y jala a Misao cercas del cofre  para después arrancarle el medallón del cuello.

Cáp. Marlon:  ¡DESPUÉS DE QUE UN SER  SÉ ATREVIO A MALDECIRNOS, PERO AHORA TENDREMOS LA LIBERTAD!

Ante este discurso, todos los piratas comenzaron a gritar, mientras que el capitán Marlon se acerca al oído de Misao.

Cáp. Marlon:  no te preocupes, no las matare, al contrario he decidido quedarme con ustedes; ya que tu serás mi mujer y Kaoru mi amante, que te parece?

Le dice mientras le arranca el medallón de su cuello para después levantarlo, causando así mas furor entre los piratas, enseguida pone el medallón en su mano para después hacerle una cortada en la misma y así se pueda mezclar su sangre con el medallón el cual, le obliga a soltarlo en cofre, mientras que todos los presentes cierran los ojos en espera de algún acontecimiento el cual nunca llega.

Pirata: ¿te sientes diferente?

Pirata: no y tu?

Pirata: no

Así se escuchan murmullos en todo el lugar, provocando el disgusto entre los piratas, lo cual enfurece al capitán Marlon.

Cáp. Marlon: ¡DIME EL APEIDO DE TU PADRE!

Exclama mientras toma a Misao del cuello.

Misao: Makimachi 

Responde la chica con una mirada retadora, en tanto que el capitán al escuchar ese apellido, su sangre hierve al darse cuenta que fue engañado por una chiquilla, lo cual provoca que le de una bofetada a Misao la cual por la fuerza pierde el equilibrio y cae rodando por la parte de atrás de la isla hasta la orilla, por lo que Kaoru reacciona y va con su amiga para ver si esta bien, entre tanto Aoshi quien había visto todo. Siente el deseo de matar aquel que se atrevió a golpear a su mujer. De pronto, un fuerte golpe se escucho detrás de Aoshi, lo cual lo obligo a girarse para ver como Kenshi tenia un palo en su mano y a sus pies yacía el capitán inconsciente. Lo cual le sorprendió.

Kenshi:  no podemos esperar... debemos ir por ellas

Comenta mientras tira el palo, en tanto que Aoshi asiente con la cabeza. De este modo los dos jóvenes se escabullen entre los piratas quienes yacían en conflictos, hasta llegar ala orilla del lago, en el cual se sumergen hasta salir por detrás de la isla, al encuentro de las dos chicas, quienes estaban a punto de hablar, mas se callan ante la seña de silencio de los chicos.

Kenshi: síganos 

Susurra el pelirrojo mientras da una pequeña señal, por lo que las chicas se sumergen junto a ellos, sin embargo nadie se percato que Misao nuevamente había tomado el medallón. Sin embargo al salir ala superficie por una de las partes desprotegidas, no se percataron que el ave del capitán Marlon  los había descubierto por lo que empezó a aletear, mas nadie le tomo importancia hasta que la ave emprendió el vuelo, por lo que Marlon inmediatamente giro a ver a las mujeres quienes ya había desaparecido.

Cáp. Marlon: ¡maldición!

Exclama en su mente al ver lo sucedido y buscando el medallón con la vista, mas al no encontrarlo, supo que las mujeres se lo habían llevado.

Cáp. Marlon: ¡IDIOTAS!... ¡LAS MUJERES SE HAN ESCAPADO!... ¡VAYAN TRAS ELLAS!

Grita mientras señala las diferentes salidas, provocando así una gran movilización, sin embargo lo único que encontraron fue al Cáp. Bruneaun ya que los demás se encontraban ya fuera de los dominios de los piratas en un bote que iba en dirección al barco donde sus amigos los esperaban.

James: ¡BIENVENIDOS!

Exclama el viejo mientras ayuda a los chicos a subir al barco,  junto con Hibari quien se da cuenta de la ausencia del capitán Bruneaun. 

Hibari: ¿dónde esta?... ¿dónde esta el?

Misao: ¿a quien se refiere?

Kenshi: al capitán Bruneaun

Hibari: ¡Díganmelo!

Aoshi: el.. no logro escapar a tiempo

Ante estas palabras toda la tripulación se queda callada por un momento, para después dar paso a las palabras de James.

James: ¡ISEN LAS VELAS!

Grita mientras toda la tripulación se pone a trabajar en sus puestos, junto con Hibari quien pese a todo estaba triste al perder a su capitán, cosa de la cual se percata Kaoru.

Misao: ¿qué están haciendo?

Aoshi: están preparando todo para marcharnos de aquí lo mas pronto posible ya que de seguro los piratas no tardaran en perseguirnos. 

Responde mientras que el joven de ojos azul cielo no deja de mirar la isla maldita en donde el capitán Bruneaun yace preso de los piratas.

Cáp. Marlon: ¡vaya! ¡Vaya!... miren a quien tenemos aquí... Capitán Bruneaun... pensé que había muerto en el mar

Comenta mientras ve a un chavo mas o menos de la altura de Aoshi de piel morena y de cabellos largos color negros hasta los hombros, así como con bigote y un paliacate que le servia como diadema, manteniendo alejado sus cabellos del rostro en donde podías ver unos ojos negros como la noche.

Cáp. Bruneaun: ya ves, el mar aun no me reclama

Cáp. Marlon: pero lo ara... 

Dice mientras da unos pasos hacia atrás para después proseguir.

Cáp. Marlon: ¡Mátenlo!

Exclama para después retirarse, mas en ese momento Bruneaun interrumpe llamando la atención de Marlon.

Cáp. Bruneaun: lastima... nunca sabrás quien es el descendiente de Shinomori

Marlon al escuchar estas palabras retrocede nuevamente y da la seña de detenerse, para después acercarse a el de forma amenazadora.

Cáp.: Marlon: dime que sabes...

Dice seriamente mientras le señala con su espada, ante lo cual Bruneaun toca la punta para desviarla de si y proseguir.

Cáp. Bruneaun: te lo diré siempre y cuando me dejes conservar la vida y vaya contigo.

Cáp. Marlon: ¿para que?

Cáp. Bruneaun: muy simple... soy el único de aquí que lo conoce personalmente, por lo tanto soy el único que lo podrá reconocer... ¿qué dices?

Cáp. Marlon: mmm... esta bien, pero por tu seguridad mas vale que así sea.

Amenaza mientras lo señala con su dedo índice para después dirigirse a su tripulación.

Cáp. Marlon: ¡PREPAREN TODO!.... ¡IREMOS TRAS ELLOS!

Piratas: ¡SIIIIIIIIII!

Gritan ante la orden del capitán por lo que todos se van a preparar las cosas para ir tras ellos cuanto antes, entre tanto no muy lejos de hay nuestros amigos yacen en el barco sintiéndose un poco mas tranquilos debido a que las dos mujeres yacían con ellos. Sin embargo Kenshi, Kaoru, Sanosuke, James y Hibari se encontraban en el área  de timón vigilando si los piratas los perseguían; entre tanto Aoshi y Misao se encontraban a solas en el camarote principal, en donde Aoshi le cura sus heridas.

Misao: ¡haa!

Exclama al sentir dolor en su mano la cual esta siendo vendada por Aoshi.

Aoshi: lo siento

Dice mientras trata ser mas delicado al vendarle la mano.

Misao: Aoshi...

Aoshi: mm...

Misao: gracias..

Responde al momento de ver que Aoshi termina de vendar su mano, sin embargo no la suelta, ya que suavemente comienza acariciarla  inconscientemente con su dedo gordo, mientras que con la otra mano acaricia su rostro el cual se va acerando a cada instante hasta estar a unos escasos centímetros de besarse;  mas Misao se detiene.

Misao: Aoshi

Aoshi: dime..

Ambos dicen en voz baja mientras sienten sus respiraciones, en tanto que Misao toma la mano de Aoshi que yacía en su rostro para irlo guiando  por su rostro, siguiendo así su camino después por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho en donde el joven logra sentir el amuleto por lo que abre sus ojos en forma de sorpresa al ver dicho objeto.

Misao: esto es tuyo.

Aoshi: entonces tu si lo tenias... eso quiere decir que es cierto

Se recrimina mientras aprieta el medallón en su mano la cual va a dar fuertemente contra la mesa que yacía a lado de los dos, lo cual provoca que Misao se levante de la silla un poco asustada, por la reacción del chico.

Misao: Aoshi...

Susurra la chica mientras se va acercando a el hasta poner su mano en el hombro de el.

Aoshi: ¡mi padre fue un pirata!.. 

Exclama mientras lleva sus manos con el medallón a su rostro.

Misao: ¡he!

Aoshi: un pirata que renuncio a su profesión por el bienestar de mi madre... y fue quien maldijo a esos piratas.. 

Misao: es por eso que te andaban buscando

Aoshi: si, por que necesitan mi sangre... la sangre de un Shinomori... de un pirata

Al termino de estas palabras Aoshi se gira en su silla para después abrazarse de Misao quien yacía parada junto a el. Por lo que ella comenzó acariciarle su cabello para calmarlo un poco mientras en su interior sentía una gran felicidad debido a que por fin Aoshi había decidido  abrirse ante ella y que ala ves la necesitaba. Mas en ese instante un escalofrió la invadió debido a un triste pensamiento.

Misao: _"quizás el piensa que no es digno de mi... por esa razón... y si es así.. el... el.."_

Se dice a si misma mientras ve un poco temerosa al joven por lo que ella le  responde el abrazo con la misma intensidad, para después proseguir con su suave voz.

Misao: Aoshi.. espero que esto no te haga pensar que eres indigno de mi y te alejes nuevamente ya que quiero que sepas que... no me importa tu pasado... lo único que me importa eres tu... y nuestro futuro juntos

Le dice la joven a su oído por lo que Aoshi abre los ojos de par en par al escuchar estas palabras por que aleja un poco su rostro al menos hasta poder ver esos bellos ojos de Misao mientras que aspira esa deliciosa fragancia suya que lo va enloqueciendo poco a poco, así como también va disfrutando ese delicado roce de su piel que provoca la aceleración de su respirar.

Aoshi: Misao..

Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de perder el poco domino que tenia sobre el mismo, debido a que apretó mas a Misao contra si, mientras que se aposesionada de sus labios; labios que tanto ansiaba volver a probar y los cuales les respondían con la misma intensidad, esas ansias y esa necesidad que tenían ambos, por lo que se podría decir que habían pasado años desde la ultima ves que se habían visto, sin embargo no era así.

Misao: ¡Aoshi!.. te... amo

Fueron las cortas palabras que salían de la boca de Misao al momento de tomar aire para después continuar con sus besos, los cuales se fueron intensificando poco a poco, conforme Aoshi se iba levantando de su asiento, para después abrazarla nuevamente y descansar su cabeza en su hombro.

Aoshi: Te amo

Susurra el ex –Okashira  en el oído de la joven; por su parte Misao al escuchar estas palabras su corazón comienza a latir rápidamente, casi al punto de salirse de su pecho, así como también sentía que pronto sus piernas le dejarían de funcionar, cosa de lo cual no estaba equivocada, ya que de un momento a otro sus piernas ya no pudieron sostenerla por lo que quedo sostenida por los fuertes brazos de Aoshi, que la protegía inclusive de el mismo.

Después Aoshi decide cargarla en sus brazos para después recostarla en la cama que yacía en la habitación, mientras que el se sentaba ala orilla de la cama,  conforme contemplaba ala diosa que se encontraba a su lado.

Aoshi: ¡eres tan bella, tan inocente!... ¡que daría mi vida por ti!

Misao:  y yo por ti... ya que mi vida te pertenece.. Aoshi

Aoshi: y la mía a ti, ya que tu fuiste la única que pudo curarla y salvarla de la oscuridad en la que me encontraba..

Le dice el joven de ojos azul cielo, conforme toma su mano la cual acaricia delicadamente, para después proseguir.

Aoshi: fuiste la única que pudo ver dentro de mi helado corazón, el cual estuvo dormido por años y fuiste tu la que lo despertó por dentro 

Misao: Aoshi..

La chica no logro continuar ya que el chico la callo poniéndole delicadamente un dedo en sus labios, mientras que con la otra guiaba la mano de la chica a su rostro mientras el cerraba los ojos para sentir la tersa piel de Misao, en tanto el continuaba con su confesión.

Aoshi: no puedo creer que toda mi vida no pude ver... siempre estuve escondido en la oscuridad.. sin embargo siempre estuviste frente a mi.. sosteniendo mi alma herida... Misao... no me dejes morir.. tráeme a la vida.. a esa vida junto a ti.. Misao..

Ante esta confesión Misao sonrió tiernamente conforme abría sus brazos para recibir a Aoshi con su alma herida, para después los dos acomodarse en la cama: Así se podía ver a  Misao recostada mientras que Aoshi se encontraba abrazado a ella con su cabeza descansando en su pecho, así como con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando las caricias que le daba Misao. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos se percato de la presencia de una tercera persona que había abierto un poco la puerta, mas se detuvo al ver a la pareja recostada, por lo que no se atrevió a interrumpir y decidió por cerrar la puerta para después regresar por el camino por el cual había venido, mas en el trayecto se topó con un chico de cabellos rojos.

Kenshi: ¡Kaoru!

Kaoru: si Kenshi

Kenshi: ¿ya hablaste con Misao? 

Ante esta pregunta Kaoru se voltea a darle una mirada ala puerta del camarote donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes, para después responderle a su pareja.

Kaoru: no, pero no hay de que preocuparse, ella se encuentra bien.

Dice con una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual tranquilizo un poco a Kenshi. Pero fue entonces cuando el rostro del joven se trasformo a uno serio, el cual no dejaba de observar a su prometida.

Kenshi: Kaoru..

Kaoru: ¿Si?

Kenshi no le responde ya que en ese mismo instante se gira a abrir el camerino que yacía a lado de el, para después introducir a Kaoru y cerrando la puerta tras de ella, para después recárgala contra dicha puerta.

Kaoru: ¡Kenshi!

Susurra la chica al ver a su prometido con una mirada seria que no le quitaba de encima, para después abrazarla con desesperación, mientras temblaba un poco.

Kaoru: ¡Kenshi!.. ¿qué te sucede?

Kenshi: tuve miedo... tuve mucho miedo.. de perderte.. Kaoru

Dice con voz entrecortada, en tanto que Kaoru le abrazaba para calmarlo.

Kaoru: ¡tranquilo!.. ya paso..

Responde conforme toma su rostro el cual levanta para encontrase con esos ojos violáceos en los que podía mirar ese temor que tanto dice, por lo que la chica decide besarle con ternura y pasión; lo cual fue respondido de la misma manera por Himura quien la aprisionaba a cada instante contra su cuerpo, para después perder el control de si mismo y comenzarle a besar el cuello ala chica quien ya tenia acelerada la respiración debido a los besos y las caricias de su prometido.

Kenshi: te amo.. Kaoru

Kaoru: y yo a ti

Se confiesan mutuamente su amor; Cuando de pronto se escucha la campana de alerta del barco, rompiendo así el encanto de las parejas, quienes salen inmediatamente de los camerinos para subir a cubierta y reunirse con sus amigos quienes se encontraban en el área del timón.

Kenshi: ¿QUÉ SUCEDE?

James: ¡Los piratas del capitán Marlon nos han alcanzado!

Sanosuke: ¡tan rápido!... ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!

Hibari: ¡LO SABEMOS!... ¡PERO NO SABEMOS COMO DEMONIOS NOS ALCANZARON!

James: ¡tenemos que huir!

Hibari: ¿CÓMO?...!El barco esta a toda su velocidad y ellos aun así nos están alcanzando!

Kenshi: en ese caso tendremos que pelear

Dice seriamente el pelirrojo.

Hibari: ¡estas loco!.. ¿con que quieres pelear?... no tenemos balas para los cañones

Kenshi: quizás, pero tenemos otras cosas que podemos usar en ves de las balas

Hibari: ¿cómo que?

Sanosuke: como los barriles, cubiertos, las cadenas que están en las celdas, mil de cosas que no usamos... además Kenshi tiene razón.. si no peleamos nos mataran.

Hibari: ¡James!

Exclama la chica en espera de que su comandante niegue esa idea,  la cual considera absurda, sin embargo no contaba con que su superior se encontrara en confusión por lo que se le queda mirando a todos los presentes, en especial a Aoshi, quien al mirarlo, se le a figura ver al padre del chico, a su colega el capitán Shinomori, quien era un buen hombre, por lo que el esperaba algún aliciente por parte de su hijo, quien no tardo en decírselo.

Aoshi: Himura tiene razón... tenemos que pelar como piratas

Comenta Aoshi con su mirada fría y seria, lo cual convence a James de continuar con ese plan.

James:  ¡PREPAREN TODO!... ¡VAMOS A PELEAR PIRATAS!

Grita a su gente dándoles aliento de seguir, por lo que los piratas le responden de la misma manera, mientras aceleran el paso, para la pelea que estaba próxima....

CONTINUARA.....

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo mas, sin embargo quiero pedirles perdón a todos debido a que no pude actualizar rápidamente, por lo que procurare que no vuelva a suceder y espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo... bueno ahora a responder reviews.

Hibari: gracias por prestarme tu nick para la mujer pirata... espero que te este gustando la actuación de ella, si no avísame si?

Misao-19: bueno lo prometido es deuda aquí tienes un episodio donde los dos están solitos y espero que ahora si no me vayas a matar... ok? 

Pilika- Diethel: que bueno que te guste mi fic.. y espero que este capitulo llene tus expectativas.

Milla-chan: gracias por tus felicitaciones... sabes??  me animas mucho a continuar escribiendo y pronto te daré lo que quieres con las parejas.

M.S Arashi Sumeragi: que bueno que te guste

Misaokasi : lo siento mucho… si no te gusta mucho mi fic, pues nadie te obliga a leerlo, así que ni modo, ya que a muchos si les gusta y por lo tanto no lo pienso quitar, pero aun así gracias por tu comentario

Y a todas las demás gracias por sus apoyos y espero que les guste mucho este fic.

Atte

Meikyo


	7. La batalla

LA MALDICION DEL MEDALLON Capitulo 7: "La Batalla de Naves" 

Aoshi: Himura tiene razón... tenemos que pelar como piratas

Comenta Aoshi con su mirada fría y seria, lo cual convence a James de continuar con ese plan.

James:  ¡PREPAREN TODO!... ¡VAMOS A PELEAR PIRATAS!

Grita a su gente dándoles aliento de seguir, por lo que los piratas le responden de la misma manera, mientras aceleran el paso, para la pelea que estaba próxima. Entre tanto en la otra nave los dos capitanes se encontraban en el camarote principal.

Cáp. Marlon: mas vale que sepas quien es el descendiente de Shinomori

Le advierte mientras le señala con el dedo al capitán Bruneaun quien yacía sentado del otro lado de la mesa comiendo una manzana.

Cáp. Bruneaun: ¡claro que si!... ya te lo dije... yo se quien es el descendiente de Shinomori.. sin embargó me gustaría que me digieras antes que nada como es que obtuvieron la vida inmortal?

Cáp. Marlon: eso creo que tu lo sabes muy bien.

Cáp. Bruneaun: yo solo se que los maldijo Shinomori, sin embargo a lo que me refiero es ¿como los hombres obtuvieron la inmortalidad con el tesoro?.. es decir ¿cada moneda tienen sus nombres o que?

Cáp. Marlon: no seas estúpido... solo debes tener una moneda al morir  para dejar de ser  un mortal, sin embargo nunca podrás tocar tierra al menos que recibas el llamado del medallón.

Cáp. Bruneaun: ¿es por eso que quieres el medallón?... ¿para ser libres?

Cáp. Marlon: si, pero mas que nada para revivir, para sentir, para ser humanos nuevamente y tener ese poder que nos arrebataron en los 7 mares.

Cáp. Bruneaun: ¿a que te refieres?

Cáp. Marlon: a que con esta maldición somos inmortales, pero no sentimos, no estamos vivos, no podemos estar con la gente, no podemos pisar tierra, no podemos disfrutar nuestro tesoro e inclusive no podemos ser piratas en el mar... es decir no podemos causar el terror y el caos en los 7 mares... ¡todo por esta maldita maldición!

Exclama el capitán mientras aprieta furiosamente sus puños entre  tanto que el capitán Bruneaun lo mira interesadamente, ya que en ese momento su mente se encontraba analizando la situación. Cuando de pronto uno de los piratas entra bruscamente a la habitación.

Cáp. Marlon: ¿Qué sucede?

Pirata: lo tenemos en la mira señor

Comenta el pirata mientras que los dos capitanes se levantan de sus asientos para después dirigirse al área del timón. En donde Marlo toma su telescopio y mira hacia el barco que yacía enfrente de ellos, mas su vista es interrumpida por el capitán Bruneaun quien se interpone en su mira.

Cáp. Bruneaun: dígame Marlon...  ¿qué hará con el resto de la tripulación?

Cáp. Marlon: pues claro que los matare.. que pregunta.. bueno a excepción de las dos jovencitas.. esas me las quedare.

Cáp. Bruneaun: bien, pero habrá una pequeña posibilidad de que no mate a mi tripulación?

Cuestiona en una forma muy tonta mientras pone su cara de ignórate, ante la cual Marlon se queda pensativamente para después responder.

Cáp. Marlon: si es verdaderamente el descendiente de Shinomori, tu y tu tripulación podrán irse por el momento... pero si no todos morirán.

Cáp. Bruneaun: ¡gracias!.. ¡gracias!

Exclama el joven capitán mientras da su gratitud con sus manos juntas, entre tanto Marlon da la señal de que se lo lleven de su vista, por lo que dos piratas lo escoltan hasta la prisión del barco en donde lo encarcelan, debido al barullo que había en ese momento, entre tanto con nuestros amigos todas las personas del barco se encontraban recogiendo cosas para los cañones, todo aquello que se pudiera lanza mientras que otros se encontraban en el timón tratando de que el barco fuera mas rápido para así poder huir si es posible, mas en ese momento Aoshi llega con ellos con un plan en mente; de lo cual se percata Hibari quien tiene el timón en sus manos.

Aoshi: nos están alcanzando

Hibari: enserio?... si no me dices no me doy cuenta

Responde en tono sarcástico, mientras mira seriamente a Aoshi. Pero en ese instante James interrumpe.

James: ¡cálmense los dos!.. en estos momentos no es bueno que ambos peleen

Exclama mientras se interpone entre los dos para después proseguir.

James: además a horita necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, ya que no tenemos mucho con que defendernos.

Aoshi: es inevitable el hecho que nos alcance, pero aun podemos causarle un gran daño.

James: ¿cómo?

Aoshi: cuando estén muy cercas de nosotros... bajen el ancla y den todo el timón hacia un lado

Aoshi no termina de explicar su plan cuando Hibari reclama.

Hibari: ¡ESTAS LOCO!.... O ¿QUÉ TIENES EN LA CABEZA?.... si hacemos eso chocaremos de frente al barco

Aoshi: esa es la idea

James: ¡explícate muchacho!

Aoshi: si solo tratamos de huir, ellos nos hundirán de todos modos, pero si luchamos contra ellos, al menos les causaremos daños, inclusive podríamos hundir su barco o bien apoderarnos de el, se que hay una mínima posibilidad de que sea un éxito pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo, además de paso podríamos ver si el capitán  Bruneaun  esta aun con vida.

Al termino de estas palabras el silencio reina por un momento mientras que James y Aoshi cruzan miradas para después continuar

James: en verdad eres un Shinomori... siempre pelando hasta el final... tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti.

 Comenta al momento en que pone su mano en el hombro del chico para después darle la señal a Hibari de que prepare todo para el plan.

Hibari: ¡PREPARE EL ANCLA!

Ante esta orden unos hombres preparan el ancla para soltarlo ala señal de la chica quien al razonar  el plan de Aoshi lo acepta, así como también su mentalidad cambia a la de James, por lo que ve de nueva manera a Aoshi, el cual yace en la popa del barco mirando como se acercan sus perseguidores, mientras que Kenshin se acerca por detrás de el.

Kenshin: ¿estas seguro de que lo haces?

Cuestiona el pelirrojo quien solo recibe un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo como respuesta.

Kenshin: entonces nosotros te apoyaremos

Aoshi: gracias

De esta forma las dos tripulaciones se preparan para el gran enfrentamiento el cual no estuvo muy lejos debido a que la perla negra (el barco del capitán Marlon) alcanza a su presa, por lo que Aoshi aprovecha el acercamiento de los dos barcos para dar la señal.

Aoshi: ¡AHORA!

Grita con fuerza, mientras hace una seña con su brazo por lo que inmediatamente cinco hombres tiran el ancla de la nave, que se atasca en unas rocas; mientras que Hibari gira todo el timón ala derecha, provocando así que el barco se estremeciera y conforme se paraba, este empezaba a girar en sentido contrario; sin embargo como la fuerza are demasiada, Hibari comenzaba a ceder ante el peso del timón: cosa de lo cual se percata Sanosuke quien llega a auxiliar ala chica. De esta forma el barco de nuestros amigos termina dando un giro de 180 grados para después estrellarse de forma paralela contra el barco del Capitán Marlon.

James: ¡DISPAREN!

Se escucha la orden para después dar paso a múltiples estallidos de cañones, provocando así que parte de la gente de Marlon saliera volando con las cosas a mar abierto.

Cáp. Marlon:  ¡ABORDEN!... ¡Y TRAEGANMELOS VIVOS!... ¡A TODOS!... ¡Y CONSIGAN EL MEDALLÓN!

Grita conforma ve como los piratas comienza el abordaje, en tanto que en el otro barco todos trataban de impedir que esos piratas llegaran a su barco sin mucho éxito, pero Aoshi al escuchar al capitán Marlon se fija en Misao quien también lo había escuchado y se encontraba a lado de el.

Misao: ¿el medallón?

Aoshi: lo deje en la habitación

Responde al darse cuenta que no trae el objeto, sin embargo al sacar su mano de uno de sus bolsillos, se da cuenta que aun no le ha entregado a Misao sus kunais, por lo que en ese momento se las da para que pudiera pelear como ella lo sabe hacer. 

Aoshi: esto te pertenece

Misao: gracias 

Dice mientras toma sus objetos, para después ver como Aoshi se levanta.

Misao: ¿a dónde vas?

Aoshi: debo ir por el medallón

Fue lo único que le dijo antes de desaparecer en la confusión en tanto que Misao corta su vestido hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla para así tener facilidad de movimiento y comenzar de este modo a pelear. En tanto el capitán Bruneaun quien se había liberado de su prisión gracias a uno de los cañonazos que dio en las celdas, se escabulle hasta la parte alta del barco para encontrase como las dos tripulaciones peleaban.

Cáp. Bruneaun: espero que no sea demasiado tarde

Se dice a si mismo mientras toma una de las sogas para después saltar con ella al otro barco estilo Tarzan. Cuando de pronto el capitán Marlon dispara su cañón derribando el mástil principal, el cual cae exactamente sobre la entrada al barco obstruyendo así la única vía para pasar a los camarotes en donde se encontraba Aoshi buscando el medallón.

Aoshi: ¿dónde estará?

Se cuestiona a si mismo mientras busca el medallón por todos lados, cuando de pronto escucha un extraño ruido que lo hace girar ala entrada, en donde se encuentra con el águila del capitán quien en si hocicó lleva la cadena con el medallón en el.

Aoshi: ¡rayos!

Exclama mientras va tras el ave quien lo elude con gran facilidad para después escabullirse por un hueco el cual lo lleva hacia el exterior, demostrándole así al joven que se encontraba atrapado en el barco.

Aoshi: ¡demonios estoy atrapado!... ¡AUXILIO!... ¡AYÚDENME!

Grita el joven mientras trata de salir, sin ningún logro. Por otro lado en el barco un par de piratas había llegado ala bodega en donde se dispusieron a prepara la pólvora mientras que sus camaradas apresaban a toda la tripulación, sin embargo Misao se encontraba cercas de Aoshi por lo que escucho sus llamadas de suplicas.

Misao: ¿estas bien?

Aoshi: si, pero no puedo mover el tronco

Misao: yo tampoco, pero déjame ver que puedo hacer

Le dice mientras que con sus kunais comienza a picar una parte del marco de la entrada; de este modo paso un rato hasta que fueron interrumpidos por dos piratas que apresaron a Misao.

Aoshi: ¡MISAO!... ¡MISAO!... ¡SUÉLTENLA!

Grita mientras ve como se la llevan, junto con el resto de la tripulación al otro barco, en tanto que el capitán  Bruneaun regresa sin darse cuenta mientras que perseguía el ave, que termino posándose nuevamente en el brazo de Marlon.

Cáp. Marlon: ¡vaya!... ¡vaya!... miren quien regreso

Exclama mientras le quita el medallón a su águila

Cáp. Marlon: llévenselo con los demás

Da la orden a dos piratas que toman al hombre de los brazos para después guiarlo bruscamente con la tripulación que estaba siendo amarrada al mástil principal en tanto que Marlon se pasa al otro barco que comenzaba a hundirse y prende el camino de pólvora dándole así el tiempo suficiente para alejarse junto con los suyos. Por su parte Aoshi buscaba la forma de salir antes de que el barco terminara de sumergirse. Cuando de pronto una gran explosión ocurre en la nave destrozándola por completo delante de la mirada de todos, en especial de la mirada de Misao quien grita al ver el suceso.

Misao: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.... ¡AAAAAOOOOSSSSHHHHIIII!

Grita la joven mientras trata de safarse de sus amarres....

CONTINUARA........

Notas del autor:

Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo algo corto pero espero que le gusté... y por favor manden reviews ya que sin ellos no subiré el otro capitulo.

Misao –19: gracias por tu apoyo incondición a mis historias... te lo agradezco amiga

atte.

Meikyo


	8. El precio de la libertad

LA MALDICION DEL MEDALLON Capitulo 8: "Pagare cualquier precio por salvarte amor" 

De pronto una gran explosión ocurre en la nave destrozándola por completo delante de la mirada de todos, en especial de la mirada de Misao quien grita al ver el suceso.

Misao: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.... ¡AAAAAOOOOSSSSHHHHIIII!

Grita la joven mientras ve como el barco es consumido por las llamas entre tanto el capitán Marlon se acerca a ella y la toma del rostro para después besarla sin percatarse que la joven había logrado liberarse por lo que no vio venir un golpe en su rostro, lo cual asusto a todos los presentes ya que nadie se había atrevido a golpearlo, al menos hasta ahora.

Cáp. Marlon: ¡MALDITA!

Grita mientras se prepara para golpearla cuando de pronto una fuerte voz se escucha.

Aoshi: ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA!

Exclama el chico de torso descubierto y de pantalón rasgado, quien se encuentra en la orilla del barco sosteniéndose de una soga con una mano y con la otra apuntando una arma de fuego en contra de Marlon quien aun tenia sostenida a Misao de un brazo y listo para golpearla, mientras recupera un poco de aire, debido a que le costo mucho trabajo salir del barco antes de que este se hundiera o bien explotara como fue el caso, para después nadar al barco pirata y trepar por sus paredes, mirando por ultimo la escena del beso lo cual termino por encenderlo.

Aoshi: ¡SUÉLTALA! 

Dice nuevamente mientras prepara el arma para disparar, en tanto que Marlon lo mira con cinismo.

Cáp. Marlon: y se puede saber quien eres?... para dar ese tipo de ordenes muchacho?

Aoshi duda un momento en contestarle, mas al ver al capitán  Bruneaun  quien le da muchas señas las cuales no logra entender, decide proseguir, por lo que Bruneaun termina con una gota en la cabeza debido que no quería que el revelara su nombre, lo cual fue inevitable.

Aoshi: Aoshi

Cáp. Marlon: pues señor Aoshi no veo la razón por la cual deba dejar a esta joven, es mas no veo la razón por la cual no deba decirle a mis hombres que lo maten a usted o a cualquiera de los prisioneros. 

Comenta con descaro mientras lanza a Misao contra unos hombres quienes la mantienen apresada entando que Marlon camina hasta estar de frente a Aoshi.

Aoshi: pues yo que usted no lo haría, es mas si fuera usted dejaría a esa joven en libertad junto con el capitán Bruneaun... si es que no quieren que me quite la vida

Amenaza mientras se apunta a si mismo el arma, causando la risa de todos los piratas de Marlon incluyéndolo a el.

Cáp. Marlon: jajajaja... no creo que tu vida valga mucho jajajaja...

Aoshi: yo no diría lo mismo si fuera usted quien esta apunto de perder la sangre del ultimo descendiente de Shinomori.

Al escuchar estas palabras Marlon deja de reír, ante la posibilidad ya mencionada.

Cáp. Marlon: ¿quién es fue padre?

Aoshi: mi padre fue Takeshu Shinomori.. el pirata que lo maldijo con su tripulación

Ante esta respuesta la sangre de Marlon comienza a hervir por lo que por un momento se queda callado para después proseguir.

Cáp. Marlon: esta bien, te doy mi palabra de pirata y caballero que si te entregas, liberare al capitán y a la chica

Aoshi al escuchar estas palabras duda un momento, sin embargo al final decide entregarse, por lo que Marlon al ver como el joven baja la pistola da la orden inmediatamente de que apresen al hombre para después marcar rumbo en dirección a una isla desierta, en donde da otra orden de preparar la tabla por la cual caminaría Misao y Bruneaun antes de caer al mar, por lo que la primera victima de los dos es Misao.

Aoshi: ¡TU DISTE TU PALABRA!

Grita el chico mientras que forcejea con sus opresores, los cuales no lo sueltan, en tanto que mira a Marlon con ira y deseos de matarlo.

Cáp. Marlon: es cierto... te di mi palabra de soltarla... pero no especificaste donde

Y mientras que Marlon se burlaba de nuestro amigo los demás piratas se reían de dicho acontecimiento, en cuanto que el capitán se acercaba a Misao quien yacía amarrada de las manos, por lo que el capitán descarto la posibilidad de recibir otro golpe.

Cáp. Marlon: aun que pensándolo bien no estaría mal liberarla en mis aposentos.. ¿no lo crees Shinomori?

Cuestiona al momento en que abraza a la chica por la espalda para después besarla en el cuello y enseguida en los labios, mas en el ultimo beso la joven le muerde el labio haciéndolo enfurecer, por lo que le lanza una cachetada que le provoca que pierda el equilibrio hasta caer.

Aoshi: ¡MISAO!

Grita el joven al ver caer a su amada mas su grito es callado por una mordaza que le ponen en su boca, para después ser llevado a una celda, en tanto que preparan al capitán Bruneaun para su caída.

Cáp. Bruneaun: ¿por qué a mi?

Cáp. Marlon: por que ya no nos eres útil, además, le di mi palabra a Shinomori que te dejaría en libertad.. así que... ADIOS

Al termino de estas palabras Marlon tumba a Bruneaun al mar, para después dar la orden a tripulación de dirigirse a la isla maldita, dejando a si a Misao y a Bruneaun a su suerte, por lo que ambos deciden nadar hasta la playa.

Misao: ¿ahora que aremos?

Cuestiona la joven al ver como camina Bruneaun, sin embargo no recibe respuesta alguna del hombre por lo que decide seguirlo.

Misao: ¿me esta escuchando?... debemos buscar una forma de salir de aquí.. no se construir un barco

Replica la chica mientras sigue al capitán quien va contando sus pasos para después pararse y brincar sobre el lugar, donde se podía escuchar que el suelo estaba hueco.

Cáp. Bruneaun: es aquí

Misao: ¿qué?

Es así como el hombre quita la arena, para dejar ver una puerta la cual al abrirla deja al descubierto un cuarto secreto, del cual el hombre comienza a sacar unas botellas.

Misao: ¿qué es esto?

Cáp. Bruneaun: toma

Es lo único que le dice antes de darle una botella, con la cual la chica se da cuenta que es licor por lo que pone cara de poco amigos.

Misao: ¿¡NO ME DIGA QUE SE PODRA A BEBER EN UNA SITUACIÓN COMO ESTA!?

Grita la chica con ganas de matarlo, mas  al tener su mano lista para lanzarle la botella en la cabeza, se le queda mirando un instante al objeto con lo cual se le ocurre una idea, por lo que desiste de su primer pensamiento y comienza a maquila el otro plan.

El cual comienza uniéndosele a Bruneaun quien había prendido fuego para calentarse en la noche en tanto tomaba vino, por lo que Misao bromeaba con el, haciéndolo creer que ella también estaba tomando el vino, cosa que no era cierto, ya que su principal intención fue emborracharlo hasta que el perdiera con conocimiento, el cual le tomo un poco de dificultad.

Sin embargo ala madrugada había logrado su objetivo, por lo que aprovecho su oportunidad para ir trayendo cosas ala fogata; cosas que podían hace mas grande el fuego hasta convertirlo en una hoguera, la cual se pudiera ver a lo lejos.

De este modo así la chica paso la noche trabajando hasta que llego la mañana, en la cual Bruneaun despierta con una gran dolor de cabeza debido al alcohol que había ingerido en la noche anterior, sin embargo se le olvido por completo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cáp. Bruneaun: ¿ESTAS LOCA? O ¿QUÉ TIENES EN LA CABEZA?

Grita el hombre con ganas de matar ala chica que lanzaba sus barriles de cerveza al fuego causando así una gran explosión.

Misao: ¡PUES EN MI CABEZA TENGO MAS IDEAS DE LAS QUE TU PUEDES TENER EN TU VIDA!

Responde en tono sarcástico, enfureciendo mas al hombre quien se contuvo en golpearla o bien en matarla, por lo que prefirió mejor caminar en dirección opuesta ala mujer, al menos hasta que se le calmara el coraje.

Mas el momento de llegar ala cima de una colina pudo divisar un punto negro a lo lejos del mar, por lo que busco entre sus ropas hasta encontrar un pequeño binocular, el cual al mirar a través de el pudo darse cuenta que se acercaba un barco del gobierno de Japón.

Cáp. Bruneaun: ¡Por los 7 mares, lo único que me faltaba!

Susurra el hombre antes de bajar corriendo y regresar junto ala chica de cabellos negros, con la cual espera la llegada del barco, mas Misao se sorprendió al ver que los capitanes de ese navío no eran otros que Saito y  Soujiro. Este ultimo se alegra al tener a Misao sana y salva junto el, en su nave. En tanto que Saito al ver que la chica se encontraba bien decide regresar al camarote dejando a cargo a Soujiro, quien comienza con la interrogación.

Soujiro: ¿qué hacías en esa isla con este pirata?

Interroga a Misao mientras mira fríamente al pirata quien yacía parado atrás de la chica, como si se estuviera ocultando.

Misao: el capitán Marlon nos dejo hay, llevándose a los demás es por eso que...

En eso la chica se queda callada al ver como Soujiro da la seña con su mano a su tripulación para navegar en dirección al puerto de Japón. 

Misao: ¿qué estas haciendo?

Soujiro: te llevare al puerto para que estés segura

Misao: ¿y los demás?

Ante esta pregunta Misao no recibe respuesta, solo el silencio del chico, lo cual le da a entender que no irán por ellos.

Misao: no.. no puede ser... ¡tenemos que ir por ellos!

Exclama la joven con preocupación al momento que se pone de frente a Soujiro mientras le toma de las mangas de su  GI,  el cual se quita para después cubrir con ella a Misao quien aun llevaba el vestido mas rasgado que antes, ya que por la pelea termino de rasgarse tanto de la falda como de la parte de arriba, dejando muchas cosas ala vista. Mas a ella no le importo ya que en ese momento solo pensaba en sus amigos y en Aoshi quienes estaban presos. Por su parte Soujiro trataba de calmarla.

Soujiro: lo siento Misao, pero... esta misión fue para traerte de regreso y a ellos se le dijo que no intervinieran, sin embargo no hicieron caso, al contrario liberaron a este preso.

La joven no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando por que se queda en estado de shock, en tanto que el pirata decide interrumpir.

Cáp. Bruneaun: este... disculpen... ¿qué sucederá conmigo?

Cuestiona el hombre mientras se pone entre Soujiro y Misao.

Soujiro: tu iras de nuevo a prisión para después ser juzgado... ¡llévenselo!

Ordena el hombre, apuntando al prófugo, mas al momento que dos soldados se acerca a aprenderlo Misao habla apresuradamente, provocando así que todos se quedaran quietos en su lugar.

Misao: Soujiro... si tu me ayudas a salvar a Aoshi y a los demás... yo... yo... ¡me casare contigo!

Exclama la chica con firmeza mientras ve seriamente al joven quien trata de razón lo que había dicho la mujer. Por lo que el silencio prevalece por unos minutos hasta que Misao vuelve a interrumpir.

Misao: ¿qué dices Soujiro?... yo me casare contigo siempre y cuando tu me ayudes a rescatar a los demás

Soujiro: ¿estas segura de lo que dices?

Misao: si

Soujiro: entonces que así sea

Cáp. Bruneaun: este... disculpe.. creo poder ayudar

Soujiro: ¿en que puedes ayudar?

Misao: el es el único que sabe donde esta la isla maldita

Soujiro: en ese caso que vaya con el timonel y que le de las coordenadas

De esta forma dos soldados escoltan al capitán Bruneaun, dejando así a la joven de larga cabellera junto al chico vestido con el uniforme de la policía.

Soujiro: Misao... ¿estas segura de la decisión que has tomado?

Misao no responde, por lo que solo asiente la cabeza para después mirar a mar abierto.

Soujiro: Misao.. no importa si tu no me amas tanto como yo te amo, pero te juro que te conquistare y are que me ames tanto como yo te amo.

Fue lo ultimo que dijo el chico antes de dejarla sola en cubierta, para después dirigirse ala habitación de Saito quien se encontraba sentado en un sillón fumando su cigarro.

Saito: ¿qué decisión has tomado?

Soujiro: iremos tras lo piratas señor

Saito: ya veo, has decidido terminar con esto de una ves por todas... bien

Soujiro: señor... yo

Saito: esta bien, no tienes que explicármelo

De esta manera Misao junto con Soujiro y Saito se dirigen ala isla maldita.

CONTINUARA...

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Gracias a los que me han apoyado con este fic y espero que este capitulo les guste....

Misao-19: gracias por tus apoyos para continuar este fic, espero que te guste

Aome: gracias por comentario y espero que te guste este capitulo también

Miao: aquí esta la continuación espero que no me mates por como lo termine

Bueno y a todos los demás gracias también por sus comentarios y espero que en un futuro me dejen mas reviews


	9. El comienzo del rescate

LA MALDICION DEL MEDALLON Capitulo 9: "el comienzo del rescate" 

Han pasando tres noches desde que Misao y Bruneaun fueron rescatados de aquella isla solitaria y desde que la joven Okashira diera su mano en matrimonio a Soujiro a cambio de su ayuda para salvar a los suyos.

Al principio dudo en hacerlo, pero al ver la oportunidad de realizar su sueño descarto cualquier duda y acepto gustosamente. Por su parte Misao se la había pasado en su camarote acompañada por el pirata quien la miraba en silencio y con muchas preguntas en su mente sobre la reacción de Misao.

Misao: ¿sucede algo?

Cáp. Bruneaun: ¿he?

Misao: has estado callado durante estos tres días que hemos estado en el barco

Cáp. Bruneaun: lo mismo digo de ti

Misao lo mira asombrada al escuchar ese comentario  por lo que se queda callada.

Cáp. Bruneaun:  ¿dime estas segura de lo que estas haciendo?

Misao: ¿ lo dices por Soujiro?

El chico solo asiente con la cabeza para después esperar la respuesta de la chica.

Misao: si.. are cualquier cosa por salvar a señor Aoshi

Dijo en tono firme y sin vacilar, lo cual inquieto un poco al hombre.

Cáp. Bruneaun:  por lo que veo le amas demasiado

Misao: ¡he!

Cáp. Bruneaun: no tienes por que decírmelo o negármelo, lo puedo ver clara mente... ya que al igual que tu amo demasiado a un persona... la cual he tratado de proteger durante mucho tiempo.

Misao: ¿es por eso que buscas romper esa maldición?

Cáp. Bruneaun:  ¿he?... pues... ¡te diré que eso lo hago mas que nada por que el mar se ha vuelto peligroso inclusive para los piratas!

Exclama tratando de safarse del interrogatorio que parecía aproximarse, cuando de pronto se escucho abrir la puerta para dar paso a Soujiro.

Soujiro: hemos llegado a la isla maldita

Ante este comentario los se levantan de sus asientos par después mirarse mutuamente y ambos dar una señal de certeza.

Soujiro: por lo visto los dos tienen un plan en mente

Cáp. Bruneaun:  si

Soujiro: ¡entonces pongámoslo en marcha!

Misao y Cáp. Bruneaun:  ¡SI!

De este modo los tres salen del camerino para preparar rápidamente el plan ya que el tiempo estaba en contra de ellos; debido a que los piratas ya había llegado desde hace un tiempo, por lo que todos se encontraban desembarcando, llevándose consigo solo a Aoshi. Quedándose así solo dos piratas con el resto de los prisioneros.

Por otra parte el capitán Bruneaun había dejado a Misao fuera del plan cosa que le enfado ya que ella esperaba ir al rescate de Aoshi, por lo que al principio protesto, pero al momento en que Soujiro la dejo en el camarote se quedo tranquila ya que otro plan se le había ocurrido al ver en ese cuarto un uniforme de solado, el cual no dudo en ponérselo.

Misao: con esto no me reconocerán

Así la chica trata de escabullirse entre los soldados que acompañarían al capitán Bruneaun y a Soujiro, sin embargo este ultimo se dio cuenta del plan de la joven.

Soujiro: ¡solado! 

Exclama al ver a un solado de baja estatura y delgado, quien al escuchar la voz de Soujiro se detiene sin darle frente.

Soldado: ¡si señor!

Responde tratando de que su voz sonara al de un hombre, lo cual resulto un poco difícil.

Soujiro: ¿dígame a donde piensa ir?

Soldado: ¡a cumplir con sus ordenes señor!

Soujiro: mmm... ¿mis ordenes?

Soldado: ¡si señor!

Soujiro: en ese caso... ¿no se le había dicho claramente que en esta misión usted no participaría?... Misao- chan

Cuestiona el hombre al momento de soltar el cabello de la mujer y obligándola a dar la cara, dejando de este modo a Misao descubierta. Para después dar una señal a dos de sus soldados los cuales se detuvieron a espaldas de la joven

Soujiro: llévensela al camarote principal y vigilen que no salga de ahí

Dos soldados: ¡si señor!

Misao: ¡NO!... ¡no me puedes hacer esto Soujiro!.. yo tengo que ir a rescatarlos

Soujiro: no te preocupes Misao... lo traeré de vuelta... pero tu debes permanecer segura.

Fue lo ultimo que le respondió antes de que los soldados se la llevaran al camarote dejando a Soujiro en la cubierta junto con el pirata y Saito.

Saito: ¡Al parecer tendrás a una fierecilla como esposa!

Comenta al momento de pararse junto a Soujiro.

Soujiro: con debido respeto señor.... pero creo que ese es un asunto que no le concierne

Saito: es cierto... sin embargo será divertido ver su matrimonio si es que se llega a consumir

Fueron las ultimas palabras que pronuncio Saito antes de bajar al bote con el primer grupo de hombres que se dirigían ala isla, seguido de cerca por Soujiro y el capitán Bruneaun. En tanto que Misao buscaba la forma de escapar de hay.

Misao: ¡demonios!... debo salir de aquí

Se dice a si misma mientras observa toda la habitación con detenimiento, mas no logra ver ninguna posible salida, lo que hace sentir frustrada.

Misao: ¡rayos!

Exclama con furia mientras toma las mantas de la cama y las avientan contra la pared quedando así esparcidas en el suelo, mas en ese instante la chica se detiene de su rabieta para después contemplar por un momento las cosas que estaban en el suelo las cuales le dan la idea que tanto buscaba la joven. Por lo que sin pensar dos veces, tomo todas las sabanas y cobijas que había en la habitación y las comenzó a anudar de una en una hasta tener una soga de puras mantas.

Misao: ¡Listo!... ahora hay que ver que ventana esta abierta... mmm...

Misao checa todas las ventanas hasta encontrar una abierta, la cual estaba localizada a un lado de la cama, por lo que amarra la soga a esta, para después salir por ventana, sin embargo se le olvido que no tenia bote en que irse.

Misao: ¡rayos!.. tendré que nadar al barco pirata... bueno ni modo.. 1..2..  y 3!

Al termino de decir tres la chica se suelta de la soga hasta caer al agua la cual se encontraba fría, pero eso no le importo a Misao quien comenzó a nadar en la oscuridad de la noche hasta el barco pirata. 

Ya estando hay la chica comienza a escalar la pared del barco hasta llegar a la cubierta, la cual se encontraba vacía, a no ser por el águila quien al verla decide asustarla con su aspecto de esqueleto viviente. Pero no dio resultado ya que Misao ya se había acostumbrado a ver dichos cadáveres, por lo que no le mostró temor, si no al contrario tomo al ave entre sus manos para después golpearla y tirarlo por la borda, mas no contó que este fuera a dar a uno de los cañones en donde se encontraban los dos vigilantes.

Quienes acudieron de inmediato a checar la superficie, mas en el camino no se percataron de la joven quien se había escondido debajo de las escaleras, por lo que pasaron de largo, dejándole el camino libre a las celdas, en donde encuentra a sus amigos.

Sanosuke: ¡miren!.. ¡es la comadreja!

Misao: deja de llamarme así o no te sacare de aquí

Reclama la chica en tono de burla, al momento de mostrar las llaves de las celdas.

Sanosuke: yo no he dicho nada

Responde el chico de cabellos parados al ver las llaves, causándole así una pequeña risa en Misao, quien de inmediato comienza a abrir las celdas.

Kaoru: pensé que habías muerto

Misao: pues pensaste mal

Hibari: y ¿Bruneaun?

Misao: el esta bien de hecho en estos momentos debe estar en camino ala isla maldita junto con Soujiro, Saito y sus hombres

Kenshi: ya veo.. entonces ¿quien vino contigo?

Misao: nadie

James: ¿cómo le hiciste con los piratas?

Misao: pues... de hecho solo hay dos en todo el barco y se encuentran en la cubierta

Hibari: entonces ¿qué esperamos?... ¡vamos por ellos!

Todos los piratas: ¡SI!

De este modo todos los piratas se dirigen ala cubierta en donde se enfrentan con los dos piratas, los cuales terminaron dentro de un cañón para después ser disparados al mar, dándoles así la victoria a nuestros amigos.

James: ¡lo logramos!

Todos los piratas: ¡si!

Misao: ¡bien!.. ¡ahora tenemos que ir por los demás!... así que ala cuenta de tres todos empujaremos este bote al agua.. ok?... 1..2.. y 3 

Sin embargo al decir tres nada paso, ya que los únicos que se encontraban empujando el bote era Kenshi, Kaoru, Sanosuke y Misao. En tanto que los demás solo se les quedaba mirando.

Misao: ¿qué sucede?.. ¿no piensan ayudarnos?

Mas nadie le contesta.

Misao: ¿qué clase de piratas son?... si abandonan a su compañero...

Kaoru: ella tiene razón... o.. ¿acaso piensan abandonarlos?

James: no.. pero el capitán nos hizo prometer que si algo le llegara a pasar nosotros nos iríamos de aquí inmediatamente.

Sanosuke: entonces piensan huir... vaya que piratas mas cobardes

Hibari: tu no entiendes nadas... así que cállate

Reclama la chica en tono de furia mientras que aprieta sus puños con fuerza. Cosa de la cual se percata Misao y Kenshi.

Misao: esta bien.. nos iremos nosotros

Sanosuke: ¿qué?

Kenshi: Misao tiene razón... además ellos ya tomaron una decisión y nosotros debemos respetársela.

Kaoru: ¡Kenshi!

Kenshi: no te preocupes Kaoru todo saldrá bien...

De este modo los piratas les ayuda a bajar el bote al agua, en el cual nuestros amigos se dirigen ala isla maldita mientras que la tripulación del capitán Bruneaun se aleja con el barco pirata.

Misao: _"resiste Aoshi".. "ya voy a ayudarte"_

Se dice a si misma la joven mientras que junto con sus amigos reman en dirección a la isla....

CONTINUARA.....

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 9 se que es algo corto pero les prometo que el 10 será mas largo además de que ya es el final de esta historia.... se que me tarde mucho en sacar este capitulo por lo que les pido mil disculpas... y esto se debió a que estuve malita.. bueno aun lo estoy.... pero aun así trate de sacar este capitulo lo mas pronto posible....

Misao-19: bueno aquí esta el capitulo 9 como lo prometí así que tu actualiza todos tus fics lo mas pronto posible ok?

Gaby: que bueno que te gusto el fic y espero que me dejes mas reviews

Aome: gracias por el comentario y espero que este capitulo también te guste

Safo y la Bardo: gracias... que bueno que les gusta mi historia y espero que el comentario de ambas ok??

Misao- chan: aun no se si casar o no a Misao con Soujiro... la mayoría dice que no que los case... aun que ya lo veré mas adelante... bueno en el próximo capitulo te darás cuenta.. jijiji

Arashi: si lo se... no quieres que se case con Soujiro... pero piénsalo si se casa con Soujiro.. el niño estará libre para cualquier otra no??... hay que mala soy... jejeje _

Haber si no me mata Misao...:P

Anny: vaya... eres de las pocas que aceptan que case a Misao con Soujiro... verdad que es buena idea???... es lo mismo que yo digo.. si se casan.. todas tendrán mas oportunidad con Aoshi... bueno aun que sea en sueños no??.. jejeje 

Bueno los dejo

atte.

Meikyo


	10. La Pelea Final

LA MALDICION DEL MEDALLON Capitulo 10: LA PELEA FINAL 

En la oscuridad de la noche; la luna se hacia presente con su comité de estrellas para presenciar una posible ejecución de un ser humano, a cambio de la ambición de aquel que fue como un hermano para su padre.

Ya que en esta noche el capitán Marlon ha decidido tomar la vida del ultimo Shinomori a cambio del deseo mas oscuro de su corazón. De esta forma podemos ver a Aoshi caminar por los lúgubres caminos de la cueva en completo silencio ya que sus manos se encuentran atadas a una soga de la cual es jalada por un pirata, mientras que otro le vigila por detrás. 

Pero pese a eso se puede ver el firme caminar del joven el cual no se siente intimidado a pesar de su condición; al contrario se le podía ver decidido y sin temor alguno. De esta forma los dos piratas escoltan al joven de cabellos negros y ojos azulados  hasta la pequeña isla donde lo esperaban Marlon junto con el baúl de monedas antiguas quien llamaba a su hermana que yacía colgada del cuello de Aoshi.

Cáp. Marlon: ¡HE HAY EL QUE POSEE LA SANGRE QUE NOS LIBERARA DE ESTA MALDICIÓN... HERMANOS!

Grita el capitán a los cuatro vientos mientras que señala a Aoshi quien va llegando ala pequeña isla para después ser guiado hasta estar junto con Marlon al quien le entregan la soga que mantiene atado a Aoshi, por lo que el capitán levanta sus dos manos al aire, mostrando en una la daga del sacrificio y en la otra la soga de su victima, causando de esta forma la euforia de todos los presentes.

Así pasaron unos instante hasta que nuevamente el capitán hizo otro ademán provocando el silencio para después continuar.

Cáp. Marlon: bien ha llegado la ora de volver a la vida

Fueron las ultimas palabras que pronuncio antes de tomar el medallón y pegarlo junto con su mano al cuello de a Aoshi para después tomar con su otra mano la daga que anhelaba la sangre de ese ser, el cual su vida dependía de un hilo.

Cuando de pronto una voz seria se escucho provenir de uno de los pasillos mas oscuros, llamando de este modo la atención de todos.

Cáp. Marlon: ¿quién eres?... tu voz se mes es conocida

Cáp. Bruneaun: solo digamos que soy un fantasma que viene a visitarlos

Responde Bruneaun al momento de salir de la oscuridad y de revelar su rostro ante todos.

Cáp. Marlon: ya veo... con que su fantasma... ¿me pregunto que pasara si uno de mis hombres te atraviesa con su espada?

Cáp. Bruneaun: pues yo no quisiera averígualo, además así me tratas después de que vengo a prevenirte de tu futuro fracaso?

Cáp. Marlon: ¿de que estas hablando?

Cáp. Bruneaun: muy simple de que la joven de cabellos negro consiguió ayuda y ahora miles de soldados se están preparando para atacar la isla.

Comenta el joven capitán conforme va caminando hasta estar junto a Marlon y Aoshi.

 Cáp. Marlon: de seguro es una trampa

Cáp. Bruneaun: si no me crees manda a uno de tus hombre a checar y veras que lo que te digo es cierto

Mas no fue necesario que Marlon diera esa orden ya que en ese preciso momento un pirata llego corriendo.

Pirata: ¡CAPITAN! ¡CAPITAN!... ¡Soujiro Y SUS SOLDADOS ESTAN ANCLADOS A UNOS 10 METROS DE LA COSTA!

Grita el pirata mientras que con su brazo señala la dirección en la que se encuentran.

Cáp. Bruneaun: ves te dije que no mentía... lastima que vayas a revivir a todos... pues de seguro morirán esta vez.

Cáp. Marlon: ¿qué me estas tratando de decir?

Cáp. Bruneaun: pues.... que si revives en estos momentos a todos tus piratas... es seguro que morirán en esta pelea.. pero si los mandas a pelear antes de revivirlos es un hecho que ganaran la batalla y todos te temerán al saber que tu destruiste a todos los soldados.

Comenta conforme toma unas cuantas monedas del baúl para después dejarlas cae hay mismo, sin embargo Marlon por andar pensando en la sugerencia de su rival no se da cuenta de Bruneaun toma una de las Monedas y la esconde en una de sus mangas, sin embargo esto no pasa desapercibido para Aoshi quien si se percata mas decide no hacer nada por el momento ya que sospecho que su amigo tenia un plan.

 Cáp. Marlon: ¡tienes razón!... sin embargo tu te quedaras aquí ya que si algo sale mal tu responderás con tu vida

Cáp. Bruneaun: por mi no hay problema, pero si todo sale bien tu me darás una parte de tu tesoro

Cáp. Marlon: mmm... no deberías tentar a tu suerte

Cáp. Bruneaun: entonces?

Cáp. Marlon: de acuerdo.... ¡AHORA TODOS USTEDES VÁYANSE Y MATEN A TODOS LOS SOLDADOS!

Grita el hombre con todas sus fuerzas mientras ve como los piratas van saliendo por diferentes partes, mas en ese instante señala a un pequeño grupo de seis piratas.

Cáp. Marlon: ¡USTEDES SE QUEDAN CONMIGO!

De esta forma todos los piratas comienzan a salir de la caverna para después sumergirse en las aguas del mar profundo. Lugar donde esos seres caminabas como si el agua no existirá. Logrando así pasar de desapercibidos debajo de los soldados que yacían en botes, los cuales se encontraban al mano de Saito y Soujiro.

Quienes aguardaban pacientemente por sus adversarios, mas nunca se imaginaron que los piratas se encontraban caminando por debajo de ellos, sin embargo de lo único que no pudieron escapar los piratas fueron de los rayos de la luna, las cuales penetraban hasta el fondo del mar. Dejando la verdadera identidad de estos seres, el cual no eran otro de cadáveres vivientes con espadas en sus manos.

Así los inmortales continuaron con su camino hasta estar por debajo del gran buque, por lo que unos cuantos comenzaron a subir por la cadena del ancla mientras otros nadaban hasta la superficie para después trepar por las paredes de madera, preparándose de esta forma para su ataque sorpresa hacia soldados que yacían en el barco.

Uno a uno iban cayendo conforme los piratas abordaban el barco, mas en un determinado tiempo uno de los soldados heridos sonó la alarma llamando la atención de todos los que yacían en el barco, por lo que comenzaron a subir ala cubierta donde una gran batalla comenzaba entre los soldados y los piratas.

Por otro lado Soujiro y Saito quienes aun se encontraban en los botes con sus soldados; habían escuchado también la alarma del barco, por lo que ambos voltearon y vieron como se debita una gran batalla en el.

Soujiro: ¡FUE UNA EMBOSCADA!

Grita el joven de cabellos castaños mientras se dirige a Saito quien se encontraba en otro bote.

Saito: ¡TODOS REMEN DE REGRESO AL BOTE!

Da la orden a todo pulmón por lo que los soldados de inmediato obedecieron y remaron con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar al bote, para después abordarlo lo mas rápido que podían, para así unirse ala gran batalla que se llevaba a cabo.

Sin embargo aun que fueran muchos soldados, la cantidad comenzaba a disminuir, en cuanto que el numero de piratas no reducía y eso se debía a que estos se regeneraban como si nada les hubiera pasando, teniendo de esta forma la ventaja sobre los hombres de Soujiro y Saito.

Por otro lado en la Isla el Capitán Marlon, Bruneaun, Aoshi y los seis piratas se encontraba en la espera del regreso se sus hombre.

Cáp. Bruneaun: ¡vaya!.. esto es muy valioso

Comenta en voz alta mientras analiza diferentes piezas de oro (recuerden que la cámara principal de la caverna esta llena de tesoros, inclusive la pequeña isla donde yace el baúl de monedas de oro)

Cáp. Marlon: ¡fhe!

Cáp. Bruneaun: por lo visto son de muchas épocas

Cáp. Marlon: no hemos permanecido mucho tiempo en el mar en vano

Cáp. Bruneaun: de eso me doy cuenta

En eso Bruneaun ve un par de kodachis de excelente calidad y de doble filo.

Cáp. Bruneaun: hasta excelentes armas tienes aquí

Comenta mientras mira la hoja de las kodachis.

Cáp. Bruneaun: sin embargo que pasaría si estas llegaran a manos de un Oniwuabanshu o mejor aun de un Shinomori?

Cuestiona con algo de malicia al momento que toma las dos armas, alertando a Marlon quien de inmediato se percata de las intenciones de Bruneaun, sin embargo es demasiado tarde ya que cuando el se levanto de donde estaba, Aoshi ya poseía las dos kodachis y se había liberado de sus amarres.

Cáp. Marlon: ¡TRAIDOR!

Grita con todos sus pulmones al momento de abalanzarse con espada en mano contra Bruneaun, quien de inmediato respondió con su espada, entre tanto Aoshi se encontraba peleando con los seis piratas, quienes por momentos lo acechaban uno a uno mientras que en otros instantes lo atacaban conjuntamente; pero pese a eso el joven de ojos azul cielo, sabia como manejar esas situación, aun que en ciertas ocasiones terminaba con algunos rasguños en sus brazos y en su torso el cual ya estaba desnudo debido a los frecuentes ataques, quedándose así solo con la parte de debajo de su uniforme de Oniwuabanshu.

Por otro lado en el mismo lugar se llevaba acabo la lucha entre los dos capitanes de la misma estirpe, de los mismo intereses pero con diferentes objetivos.

Cáp. Marlon: ¡Morirás!

 Cáp. Bruneaun: eso es lo que tu crees... además hierva mala nunca muere

Responde conforme se defiende de los ataques de Marlon y conforme van subiendo ala parte alta de la cámara, sin embargo llego en un momento en que el camino se termino dejando una gran caída enfrente de Bruneaun y por detrás a Marlon, cuyo único objetivo era matar aquel que se había atrevido a desafiarlo. 

Cáp. Marlon: vaya... al parecer tu camino llego hasta aquí

Al termino de estas palabras la vaina de la espada de Marlon se sacia con la sangre del corazón de Bruneaun quien al momento de acoger la espada de su oponente cae al suelo mientras que mira el techo.

Cáp. Marlon: eso lo tienes merecido... por haberme desafiado... sin embargo debo reconocer que tuviste valor de hacerlo... a pesar que había una gran diferencia entre nosotros.

Dice en tono sarcástico mientras ve morir al joven pirata, mas no fue el único que veía ese momento ya que Aoshi también lo visualizo, causándole una gran ira dentro de el,  la cual no dudo en dejarla salir ya que en ese instante el joven realizo diferentes movimientos rápidos y efectivos, los cuales le permitieron liberarse de los seis piratas por un buen periodo, en el cual comenzó a correr a donde yacía su amigo, sin embargo se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos.

Debido a que algo sucedía en su amigo, algo que nunca pensó ver, y esa cosa no era otra si no ver como un ser humano caía en la maldición de las monedas.

Cáp. Marlon: ¿QUÉ?.. ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS....

No logro terminar su cuestionamiento cuando Bruneaun termino de convertirse en un cadáver viviente, que jugaba con una moneda en una de sus manos.

Cáp. Bruneaun: ¿con que así funcionan?... mmm.. interesante... muy interesante

Se dice a si mismo conforme se levanta y toma su espada, para después proseguir.

Cáp. Bruneaun: bueno Marlon, al parecer los dos ya estamos en las mismas condiciones y ya no hay ninguna diferencia entre nosotros.

Cáp. Marlon: ¡MALDITO INSECTO!

Grita ante el nuevo comienzo de la batalla, mas en esta ocasión las cosas se ven mas favorables para Bruneaun quien en un rápido movimiento tira  a Marlon obligándolo a rodar por todo el camino de regreso a la planta baja.

Cáp. Bruneaun: ¿que?.. ¿tan mal me veo?

Pregunta en tono burlesco al pasar por enfrente de Aoshi quien aun no reaccionaba ante lo acontecido.

Cáp. Bruneaun: ¡vamos no te quedes hay... o toda la diversión será mía!

Con este comentario Aoshi reacciona nuevamente y regresa a su pelea con los seis piratas, quienes se encontraban mas enfurecidos que nunca, por lo que se le dificultaba al chico defenderse.

De pronto la situación se complicaba para nuestro joven amigo quien se encontraba acorralado entre las espadas de los piratas y la pared cuando de pronto varias kunais se incrustaron en las cabezas de los zombis, obligándolos a caer.

Aoshi: Misao

Fue lo único que pudo decir cuando vio ala chica que se acercaba a donde estaba el y recogía sus armas, mas no había pronunciado palabra alguna, en eso otra voz se escucho.

Sanosuke: al parecer llegamos justo a tiempo

Al escuchar la voz de Sanosuke, Aoshi también se percato que no había venido sola sino que sus amigos también estaban aquí.

Aoshi: Himura

Kenshi: ¿estas bien?

Aoshi: si

Sanosuke: ¡que mala suerte!....¡al parecer la fiesta empezó sin nosotros!

Exclama Sano al ver los cadáveres que se encontraban en el suelo

Kaoru: ¿y el capitán?

Ante esta interrogativa Aoshi señala la pelea de los dos piratas, por lo que los chicos al verlos no lo podían creer lo que sus ojos miraban.

Misao: ese es Bruneaun???... ¿qué le paso?

Aoshi: le cayo la maldición...

Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir cuando los cadáveres se levantaban nuevamente para pelear contra Aoshi quien ya no se encontraba solo.

Sanosuke: este... amigos... creo que estas calaveras aun tiene vida.

Dice al momento de detener el ataque de uno, por lo que los demás se ponen en alerta y comienzan a pelear dándole la continuidad ala batalla entre dos capitanes y dos ejércitos. 

Sin embargo en ese momento cuando Aoshi yacía peleando junto a Misao; vio a lado suyo el medallón y en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta de la forma en que podía derrotarlos, por lo que inmediatamente se deshizo de sus contrincantes junto con Kenshi y los demás ya que en un movimiento acorde todos habían juntado a los seis piratas y amarrados en un mismo lugar.

En eso Aoshi toma una de las bombas que usaban los piratas y la introdujo en el interior de uno para después empujarlos a un lugar donde no diera la luz de la luna y así se les fuera imposible de quitárselas, por lo que no pasaron mas de dos minutos cuando los seis piratas estallaron en miles de pedazo.

E inmediatamente sin decir nada Aoshi toma el medallón en sus manos y corre ala cumbre de la loma en donde se encontraba el cofre con las monedas seguido de Misao, cosa de la cual que se percata Bruneaun quien se encontraba peleando a lado de ese lugar; por lo que le lanza su moneda al chico.

Mas el joven capitán no fue el único que se dio cuenta ya que Marlon también lo hizo e inmediatamente saco su pistola (recuerde que en ese entonces los piratas ya usaban sus pistolas, unas muy antiguas) y apunto ala joven Misao quien se detuvo en seco al ver que su vida se encontraba amenazada.

Cáp. Marlon: ¿a donde crees que vas? 

Cuestiona mientras apunta su pistola ala chica, sin embargo también se da cuenta que  la espada de Bruneaun yacía envainada en su cuerpo, en un desesperado intento por salvarla.

Cáp. Marlon: ¡Se ve que no han aprendido que no pueden destruir a un inmortal!

Exclama en tono sarcástico mientras mira su pecho y después a Bruneaun, mas en ese instante la voz de Aoshi le interrumpe.

Aoshi: ¡PERO PODEMOS DESTRUIR A UN MORTAL!

Grita Aoshi llamando la atención de Marlon quien palidece al ver la imagen del joven de ojos azul con la daga ceremonial en su mano, la cual se encontraba humedecida de sangre, por lo que inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a la otra mano la cual la tenia cerrada, pero se podía ver como un pequeño hilo de sangre corría entre sus dedos.

De esta forma Aoshi suelta el medallón junto con la moneda de oro, las cuales se encontraban bañadas con su propia sangre que salía de la herida que se encontraba en la palma de su mano y estas iban cayendo ante la mirada de todos los presentes hasta llega a su destino final el cual no era otro que con sus hermanas dentro del baúl.

Así cuando todas estuvieron juntas se pudo sentir como una onda comenzaba a expandirse por todo el lugar, dándole la vida a todo aquel ser que había muerto y aprisionado su alma en una moneda. Es por esta razón que los piratas que se encontraban pelando en contra del ejercito de Soujiro y Saito se detuvieron al darse cuenta que ya no estaban muertos, si no que ahora estaban vivos.

Por lo que prefirieron rendirse a que arriesgar  su segunda oportunidad de vivir, dándoles de esta forma la victoria a Soujiro y a Saito. Por otro lado en la caverna el capitán Marlon se encontraba enfrentando su destino, ya que al momento de revivir, la espada de Bruneaun se encontraba incrustada en el ocasionándole así su encuentro con la bella muerte.

Cáp. Marlon: ¡al fin soy libre y puedo sentir!

Fueron las ultimas palabras de Marlon hacia Bruneaun antes de sucumbir.

Cáp. Bruneaun: ¡si Marlon al fin ya eres libre!

Responde al momento que cierra los ojos del pirata muerto.

Sanosuke: ¿se termino?

Kenshi: si Sanosuke, al fin se termino todo

Kaoru: en ese caso regresemos todos juntos... ¿tu que dices Misao?... ¿Misao?

Cuestiona la chica al no recibir respuesta de su amiga quien se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras contemplaba a su amado quien estaba de frente a ella.

Aoshi: Misao..

Susurro Aoshi al momento de quererse acercar, sin embargo la chica al verlo dar los primero pasos no aguanto su triste realidad por lo que salió corriendo de ahí sin dar explicación alguna.

Sanosuke: ¿qué le sucede?

Cáp. Bruneaun: esta cumpliendo la penitencia de sus actos

Kenshi: ¿a que te refieres Bruneaun?

Cáp. Bruneaun: a que Misao dio su mano en matrimonio a cambio de la ayuda del agente Soujiro.

Todos: ¡¿QUÉ HIZO QUE?!

Cáp. Bruneaun: sin embargo ella pensó que soportaría las consecuencias.

Comenta mientras ve el camino por donde la chica salió corriendo junto con Aoshi, quien en ese instante no sabia que hacer o que pensar. En tanto Misao continuo corriendo hasta llegar a la playa de la isla. Lugar en donde se quedo contemplando el amanecer de un nuevo día y de su nuevo futuro....

CONTINUARA...

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Bueno había dicho anteriormente que este seria el ultimo capitulo, pero al parecer me equivoque y me viene extendiendo mas... así que no se preocupen ya que este no es el final...

Anny-Chan: que bueno que te esta gustando los capítulos, en cuanto a lo de Soujiro y Misao... pues creo que ese asunto se resolverá en el siguiente capitulo así que estate al pendiente si??

Gaby: bueno como ves ya por fin se termino la maldición, sin embargo aun queda el problema de la boda.. la cual se vera en el siguiente capitulo

Misao 19: bueno loca amiga!!!... aquí esta el nuevo capitulo y al fin rescataron a Aoshi, sin embargo ahora falta resolver el problema de la boda... jejejeje... con te preocupes cumpliré con lo prometido.

Miao: bueno aquí esta también el nuevo capitulo y espero ver tu review.... en cuanto a lo de Misao ya lo verán en el otro capitulo pero no te preocupes como le dije a Misao 19 cumpliré con mi parte así que todavía no me maten ninguna de las dos ok?

Bueno es todo por el momento... ciao

Atte

Meikyo


	11. ¿Y vivieron Felices?

LA MALDICION DEL MEDALLON 

Nota: le dedico este capitulo a mi amiga Misao-19... espero que te guste amiga.

Capitulo 11: ¿y vivieron felices? 

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Aoshi logro terminar con la maldición, y se había convertido en el dueño legitimo de todos los tesoros que se encontraban dentro de la caverna de la isla maldita. Así como también se le había perdonado la vida al capitán Bruneaun por su gran ayuda que dio en esta misión. Razón por la cual Aoshi decidió darle una parte del tesoro ya que el decía que el también había roto la maldición junto con el. 

Así Bruneaun regreso con los suyo a mar abierto con la promesa de dejar la piratería, en cuanto a los demás pues, todos se habían  dirigido al Aoiya en donde fueron recibidos por Okon, Omasu, Shiro, Kuro y Okina quienes se sorprendieron por la noticia del compromiso de Misao ya que todos ellos siempre habían pensado que Misao terminaría casándose con Aoshi. Pero al parecer el destino había hecho de la suyas. 

Por otro lado con la llegada de todos, el Aoiya se había llenado de vida, ya que Sanosuke y Megumi había decidido casarse en ese lugar, lo mas pronto posible. Lo cual sorprendió a todos la ansiedad por parte de la pareja, pero pese a eso la boda de llevo a cabo y de este modo ambos se  convirtieron en marido y mujer.

Sin embargo a pesar de haberse casado, ambos decidieron permanecer en el Aoiya ya que querían ayudar y estar presentes en la boda de Misao y Soujiro la cual corría por cuenta de Aoshi como regalo de bodas para Misao.

Aun que para el eso significaba su propia muerte, cosa de la cual todos estaban consientes. En especial Kenshi quien se daba cuenta de cómo sufría su amigo, por lo que se dirigió al templo para hablar con el.

Kenshi: Aoshi

Aoshi: si

Kenshi: ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Pregunta Kenshi desde la entrada, por lo que Aoshi solo asentó con la cabeza, para después  invitarlo a pasar. Por su parte Kenshi camina hasta el para después sentarse enfrente del ex- Okashira.

Kenshi: dime Aoshi ¿estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo?

Aoshi: no se de que hablas

Kenshi: sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero... todos sabemos que tu y Misao siempre se han amado.

Aoshi: tanto que ahora se casara con otro hombre

Responde Aoshi con un tono frió y sin vida, mientras oculta sus ojos con su  cabello.

Kenshi: tu sabes que ese compromiso fue hecho por la desesperación de Misao para salvarte... Bruneaun te lo dijo ese día en que venciste a Marlon.

Comenta mientras mira seriamente a Aoshi quién no da ninguna señal.

Kenshi: Aoshi.. como amigo tuyo.. te sugiero que por primera ves en tu vida luches por Misao.. yo se que ella te ama.. 

Aoshi: si en verdad me amara no se casaría con Soujiro

Kenshi: ¡AOSHI!.. ENTIENDE ELLA LO HIZO PARA SALVARTE ¿QUE NO PUEDES COMPRENDER?

Mas en esta ocasión tampoco recibió respuesta por parte de su amigo, lo cual le daba pocas esperanzas a Kenshi, quien decidió no insistir mas por el momento por lo que decide irse, no sin antes darle un ultimo consejo a Aoshi.

Kenshi: Aoshi.. por favor no comentas el mismo error que yo estuve a punto de cometer.. recuerda... nuestro pasado ya esta escrito pero  nuestro futuro no.. y todos merecemos ser felices... ¿no crees?

Al terminar de decir estas palabras Kenshi se aleja del templo dejando a un ex –Okashira pensativo.

Aoshi: _"todos merecemos ser felices.. ella lo hizo para salvarme"_

Fueron las palabras que retumbaban en su mente al quedarse solo en el templo. Por  otro lado, la joven Okashira trataba de ocultar su tristeza lo mas posible y para evitar sospechas ella continuaba llevándole el te a Aoshi, para después continuar con  su entrenamiento en el cual ella trataba de gastar todas sus energías y sacar todos su enojo, tristeza, frustración por su destino.

Destino el cual no quería cumplir, sin embargo había dado su palabra y debía cumplirla como Okashira que es. Pero pese a eso, esa misma noche Misao no podía conciliar el sueño, por lo que prefirió irse a entrenar un poco, cercas del templo de oración ya que hay casi siempre estaba desolado por lo que no molestaría a nadie.

 De esta forma la chica sale a hurtadillas de la casa, hasta llegar al templo donde comienza a entrenar con sus kunais, destruyendo todo cuanto esta a su pasado, tratando de desquitar su ira y frustración, mas fue en ese instante cuando se percato que no estaba sola, por lo que de un movimiento rápido lanza una kunai en dirección a donde sintió esa presencia.

Misao: ¡SE QUE ESTAS HAY!

Grita mientras lanza una de sus kunais que se va a incrustar al árbol en donde esta la persona recargada y protegida por la oscuridad.

Misao: ¡será mejor que salga ahora, a menos que quiera que mi siguiente tiro encuentre refugio en su corazón!

Exclama mientras se prepara para su siguiente ataque, sin embargo se detiene al ver que la persona decide salir a la luz, dándole  una sorpresa al darse cuenta de que se trata de Aoshi.

Misao: Aoshi...

Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron en forma de susurro de sus labios al no poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Misao: ¿ que hace aquí?

Aoshi: lo mismo te pregunto

Misao: no podía dormir y usted?

Aoshi: te vi salir y te seguí

Responde en su tono frió, provocando nerviosismo en la joven.

Misao: este... no debería preocuparse por mi

Dice la chica mientras mira para bajo, cuando de pronto comienza a sentir como gotas de agua cae anunciando la llegada de la tormenta.

Aoshi: será mejor ir al templo antes de que arrecie la lluvia

Misao solo asiente con la cabeza para después seguirlo hasta el templo donde Aoshi siempre meditaba en busca de alivio para su alma; alivio que solo encontró en Misao.

Aoshi: ¿te encuentras bien?

Misao: si.. apenas nos dio tiempo de refugiarnos aquí antes que lloviera mas fuerte.

Comenta la chica mientras ve como la suave llovizna se había convertido en una tormenta.  Provocando de este modo el silencio entre ambos quienes estaban hundidos en sus pensamientos. 

Por su parte Aoshi solo se dedicaba solo a contemplarla como si fuera la ultima rosa en el mundo y preguntándose ¿cómo podría vivir sin ella? Es mas ¿cómo podría verla junto a otro hombre que no es el? Eso le partía el corazón. 

Por otro lado Misao se encontraba pelando contra ella misma, tratando de contenerse de no cometer una barbaridad, mas sus deseos eran muy grandes ya que deseaba, anhelaba, imploraba dentro de ella misma que Aoshi la volviese a abrazar, a besarla como aquella noche en la posada en la que descubrió que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Mas fue en ese instante en que la voz de Aoshi la regreso ala realidad.

Aoshi: ¿quieres entrenar con migo?

Misao al escuchar estas palabras se sorprendió, ya que pudo esperar cualquier otra pregunta menos esa. La cual la confundió un poco al no entender el por que de la reacción de Aoshi.

Misao: ¿esta seguro Aoshi sama?

Pregunta la joven con algo de inseguridad.

Aoshi: si, además dices que no tienes sueño, entonces seria bueno que entrenáramos un poco... ya que quizás esta sea la ultima vez que entrenemos juntos.

Responde en su tono serio y frió, conforme le da la espalda y se aleja de la joven para después tomar sus kodashis y prepararse para la pela. Por su parte Misao se encontraba un poco triste ante la indeferencia del chico de cabellos negros, ya que en verdad ella lo ama.

Misao: Aoshi ¿por qué haces esto?

Cuestiona nuevamente con dolor al ver al joven de ojos azules listo para el duelo.

Aoshi: ¡si en verdad quieres saberlo tienes que derrotarme!

Exclama al momento de atacar, mas Misao logra eludirlo con un salto, para darse cuenta que pese a lo que diga tendría que luchar contra el, por lo que cambia su actitud a una seria y fría como la de el, para después proseguir mientras saca sus kunais.

Misao: y si tu ganas?

Aoshi: tendrás que cumplirme un deseo

Misao:.. esta bien.. acepto

De esta forma da comienzo formalmente a la pelea entre Aoshi y Misao, dentro del templo. A primera instancia los dos se miran fijamente con sus miradas serias y frías, sin mostrar emoción alguna, cuando de pronto comienza el ataque. La primera persona por atacar es Misao con sus kunais, sin embargó Aoshi logra esquivarla y aprovecha ese momento para responderle, sin embargo Misao se  adelanta tomando una espada e interponiéndola entre las kodashis de Aoshi.

Obligándolo de esta forma a retroceder, mas de un momento a otro Aoshi pone mas fuerza en sus dos espadas aventando a Misao, pero pese a eso la joven logra caer de pie para después lanzarle nuevamente varias kunais, qué se van a incrustar a varias partes de la pared, ya que estas son desviadas de su trayectoria por las espadas de Aoshi.

Sin embargo en todo el trascurso de la pelea ninguno de los dos había cruzado palabra alguna, solo se miraban intensamente a los ojos, como si con sus miradas estuvieran manteniendo una conversación silenciosa.

O mejor dicho una confesión ya que aquello que había comenzado como una pelea se había convertido en un vals de solo dos personas en la pista y la unión de las dos espadas era como si fuera la unión de sus manos.

Por otro lado en el Aoiya una pareja que yacía en una de las habitaciones se encontraban preocupados por sus amigos.

Kaoru: Kenshi..

Kenshi: ¿si?

Kaoru: tu crees que Aoshi haga algo para evitar la boda?

Kenshi: no lo se Kaoru.. Aoshi aun no recapacita sobre lo sucedido 

Responde mientras hace que Kaoru se recargué sobre el para después abrazarla por detrás y recargar su mentón en su hombro.

Kaoru: Misao diariamente trata de ocultar su tristeza sin embargo todos la conocemos muy bien y sabemos por lo que esta pasando y Soujiro..

No termina ya que en ese momento los truenos y relámpagos se hacen cada vez mas fuerte y frecuente en la tormenta, asustándola un poco por lo que Kenshi la abraza mas fuerte, para que se relaje.

Kenshi: Soujiro sabe que Misao ama a Aoshi

Kaoru: si es así, ¿por qué decide continuar con esta boda?

Kenshi: no lo se Kaoru, pero mañana iré a hablar con el... si eso te tranquiliza

Kaoru: gracias Kenshi

De esta forma Kaoru comienza a dormirse en los brazos de Kenshi mientras este aun se queda pensando un momento.

Kenshi: _Soujiro... ¿por qué insistes en casarte con Misao?... tu sabes que ella no te ama.. ¿por qué quieres hacer la vida infeliz de ambos y de Aoshi?... lo único que causaras será un derramamiento innecesario de Sangre._

Fueron las ultimas palabras que cruzaron en su mente antes de caer rendido ante el sueño, junto con Kaoru, en tanto en el templo la pelea seguía su curso, en el cual ninguno de los dos se rendía y ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabras, solo se miraban directamente a los ojos, mientras que sus espadas se cruzaban, hasta que en un momento esa pelea se había convertido en un vals en donde el silencio por fin se había roto.

Aoshi: ¿lo amas?

Cuestiona sigilosamente aprovechando la cercanía que se ocasiono al momento de cruzar nuevamente sus espadas. Ante lo cual Misao abrió grandemente sus ojos ante la sorpresa de su pregunta, ocasionando que aflojara su fuerza en la espada, la cual aprovecho Aoshi para aventarla lo mas lejos posible, para así poder proseguir.

Aoshi: ¿lo amas?

Pregunta nuevamente mientras se queda mirando seriamente ala joven quien termina negándolo con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Aoshi: si no lo amas ¿por te vas a casar con el?

Ante esta pregunta Misao se queda callada y solo desvía su mirada para un lado lo cual ocasiona el enojo de Aoshi quien lanza sus kodashi con gran fuerza contra la pared en donde se van a incrustar junto con las kunais de Misao. Ocasionándole de este modo temor a Misao, ya que jamás pensó que vería así al ex –Okashira.

Por su parte Aoshi al ver lo que acababa de hacer cierra sus puños y desvía su mirada, ya que el no tenia ninguna intención de perder de esa forma la paciencia.

Aoshi: lo siento

Murmuro para el asombro de Misao quien miraba a un Aoshi prepotente ante la perdida de su ser amado, fue en ese momento cuando la chica toma su mano, obligándolo a levantar su mirada.

Misao: por que le di mi palabra que me casaría con el, si el me ayudaba a rescatarte.

Aoshi: ¿por qué?

Misao: por que no quería perderte, además ellos no regresarían por ustedes, sus únicas ordenes fueron rescatarnos a Kaoru y a mi... y fue la única forma en que pudimos hacer que regresaran.

Esto ultimo lo dice en forma de susurro pero pese a eso el joven de ojos azul cielo logra escucharlo con claridad. Fue en ese instante cuando Misao se abalanza sobré el y lo abraza mientras oculta su rostro en el pecho de el, por su parte Aoshi responde el abrazo con fervor al saber que su joven Misao aun lo ama.

Aoshi: Misao..

Susurro el joven de cabellos negros, mas en ese instante Misao le acallo besándolo en los labios. Al principio fue un beso sencillo e inocente, pero con el pasar de los minutos este se hacía mas intenso y apasionado.

Fue en ese momento cuando Aoshi sintió un gran escalofrío recorrer su espalda debido al contacto con las manos de Misao, las cuales comenzaron a acariciarlo sobre su ropa. Obligándolo a perder el poco control que tenia el joven sobre sí. 

Así Aoshi continuo besándola con pasión y deseo hasta comenzar a recorrer con su boca todo el rostro de la joven, mientras que con el peso de sus cuerpos ambos quedaron tendidos en el suelo. 

Olvidándose de todo y de todos; inclusive olvidándose del compromiso de Misao con Soujiro. Dándole de este modo la libertad a sus almas que aclamaban por su verdadero amor.

Aoshi: ¡Te amo!

Exclamo el joven en forma de susurro en el oído de Misao, para después besar nuevamente esos labios de su mujer, su diosa, su musa,  la dueña de su alma, alma que fue sanada por esa frágil rosa, por la cual moriría mas de una ves para protegerla.

De este modo las manos del ex – Okashira fueron recorriendo la bella figura de Misao y con su pasar se fue deshaciendo de todo obstáculo que le impedía sentir su tersa piel. Hasta que por fin el atuendo de la joven se habría ante sus ojos mostrándole esa diosa que había sido prohibida para el, hasta en ese momento.

Aoshi no deseaba hacerle daño, por lo que estaba dispuesto a detenerse en cuanto ella lo pidiera, pese a que su otra parte le decía que no se detuviera que continuara, que debía hacerla suya, solamente suya y de nadie mas.

Por su parte Misao también había hecho de la suyas ya que con el pasar de sus manos se había desecho del ropaje de Aoshi, por lo que ambos terminaron completamente desnudos, hundidos en una pasión llena de amor y de deseo.

Aoshi: M... Mi... Misao

Apenas podía articular aquellas palabras, ya que su respiración se había agitado demasiado, ante el éxtasis que le producía su amada. Por lo que mejor había decido besarla y demostrarle cuando la amaba.

Al principio la beso en sus labios, para después ir bajando hasta llegar a su cuello, mientras que con una de sus manos continuaban con sus avances de caricias hasta detenerse en uno de sus pechos que acaricio con suaves movimientos.

Sintiendo de este modo la excitación de la joven, cosa que a su ves lo excitaba también, por lo que decidió bajar con sus pequeños y suaves besos hasta llegar a su pecho el cual no soltó hasta haberse saciado de ella, al principio solo lamió uno con delicadeza, mientras que con su mano acariciaba el otro, para después encontrarse succionado ambos, provocando que Misao soltara varios gemidos de placer al sentir los labios del chico sobre ella.

Por su parte Aoshi podía sentir como los gemidos de placer de ella aumentaban, por lo que decidió detenerse un poco para que ella recuperara energías, mientras tanto el contemplaba toda su inocencia, su calidez y ese rubor que yacía en sus mejillas.

Aoshi: _"eres tan hermosa"_

Se decía en su mente para si mismo, para después cerrar sus ojos al sentir el contacto de la mano de Misao en su rostro. Aoshi: ¿quieres que pare? 

Cuestiona con un poco de temor ante la posible respuesta afirmativa por parte de la chica, quien solo respondió con un movimiento negativo de su cabeza dándole así la renovación a sus deseos de poseerla para el mismo.

El le sonrió tiernamente antes de besarla nuevamente con pasión, sintiendo el roce de sus caderas, hasta que el ex –Okashira no pudo aguantar mas y poco a poco comenzó a fundirse con su amada quien se aferraba a el.

Al principio Misao emitió un gemido de dolor el cual fue callado por el beso de Aoshi, pero poco a poco ese gemido de dolor se fue convirtiendo en gemidos de placer.

Misao: Aoshi.. te.. amo

Aoshi: y... yo a ti.. Misao..

Se confesaban entre beso y beso, mientras que la noche era testigo de la unificación de sus dos almas. Y la lluvia  era sus cómplice de amor al opacar los gemidos que ambos daban hasta que no pudieron mas y culminaron su unión eterna.

Ahora ambos yacían en el suelo, desnudos, recuperando el aliento; el con su cara hundida en los negros cabellos de Misao, oliendo esa fragancia que lo enloquecía, por su parte ella se encontraba acurrucada en los fuertes brazos de Aoshi.

Sintiendo dentro de ella una felicidad infinita ya que por fin ella le pertenecía a el, así como el le pertenecía a ella. Por un momento el silencio se hizo presente, ya que ninguno decía nada, ninguno se movía, solo permanecían el uno abrazado al otro, con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

Sin embargo ala mañana del día siguiente Misao aun permanecía dormida sobre el pecho de Aoshi quien la abrazaba posesivamente. Ya que ahora no estaba dispuesto a perderla, no después de la noche anterior. De esta forma ambos prevalecieron dormidos bajo las ropas que Aoshi había puesto sobre ellos para cubrirse del frió.

Cuando de pronto a lo lejos se escuchan unos pasos que se van acercando, provocando el despertar del chico. Quien de inmediato se levanta para después ponerse la parte de debajo de sus ropas, dejando la parte de arriba sobre Misao para que este la cubriera.

Sin embargo al ver que Misao aun se encontraba dormida y al escuchar como los pasos estaban ya mas cercas, el joven se dirige ala pared donde se encontraba todas las armas incrustadas, en señal de la pelea que hubo la noche anterior, de la cual toma sus kodashis, para después pararse enfrente de la puerta del templo, cubriendo con su cuerpo a Misao que yacía atrás de el.

Así el joven Oniwuabanshu espera a esa persona que no es otra que Soujiro quien había llegado al Aoiya en busca de Misao, pero al no encontrarla, supuso que le estaría sirviendo el te a Aoshi, pero jamás se imagino lo que encontraría ahí.

Soujiro: M.. Mi.. Misao

Solo su nombre pudo articular con dificultad debido a la sorpresa de encontrar a Aoshi parado enfrente de el, con el torso descubierto y con solo con la parte de abajo de su ropa puesta, mientras que atrás de dicho joven, yacía una Misao completamente desnuda bajo ciertas ropas que la cubrían.

Soujiro: ¡Aoshi Shinomori!... ¡Tu!

Grita el chico de cabellos castaños al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, para después señalar al ninja, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de ira. Fue en ese momento cuando la joven comienza a despertarse por el grito de Soujiro.

Misao: ¡Soujiro!

Exclama la Okashira al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo mientras que se cubría con la parte superior de la ropa de Aoshi.

Soujiro: Misao.. ¿por qué?.. ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Misao: yo..

La joven de la larga cabellera negra no sabia que decir ante el descubrimiento de su pecado; pecado del cual esta dispuesta a recibir su castigo, sin embargo no se arrepentía de ello. Por su parte Soujiro trato de acercarse a ella, mas Aoshi se lo impidió interponiéndose en el camino, causando mas la ira del chico de cabellos castaños.

Soujiro: ¡Quítate!

Exclama mientras le da la seña con su brazo de que se mueva, sin embargo Aoshi no se mueve, solo se le queda mirando con la mirada seria y fría.

Soujiro: ¡MAS VALE QUE TE MUEVAS SHINOMORI.. SI NO QUIERES MORIR!

Grita al momento de sacar su espada, con la cual se prepara para atacar, mas en ese instante la joven Misao sale de la protección de su amante para después interponerse entre ambos.

Aoshi: ¡Misao!

Exclama en un susurro al ver como la chica se interpone entre los dos llevando solo el GI de el.

Soujiro: dime Misao.. Aoshi te... te sedujo?.. por que si es así yo..

Misao: nadie me sedujo Soujiro

Responde con firmeza mientras da la cara al chico que estaba por perder la poca gordura que tenía.

Soujiro: entonces tu.. y el..

Misao: si, nos entregamos... lo hicimos por que... ¡NOS AMAMOS!

Soujiro: ¿por qué Misao?

Misao: ¿qué acaso no lo entiendes Soujiro?... Yo jamás podría hacerte feliz y mucho menos sería feliz contigo.

Soujiro al escuchar estas palabras, se queda callado por un momento, meditando sobre la situación y tratando de calmarse un poco, mas no tardo cuando nuevamente hablo, pero con una voz mas seria y decidida.

Soujiro: de eso ya me doy cuenta, sin embargo en el barco te lo pregunte varias veces.. de que si estabas segura de lo que hacías y tu respondiste que si.

Misao: lo se

Soujiro: entonces sabes que a pesar de esto tu tendrás que cumplirme como Okashira que eres.

Misao: de eso estoy consiente.

Aoshi:  ¡yo me opongo!

Interviene decididamente, mientras toma del brazo a la chica para no dejarla ir.

Soujiro: tu no eres quien para impedir esa boda

Aoshi: ¡Soy tanto el tutor de Misao como su verdadero prometido!... por lo tanto puedo negarme e inclusive cancelar esa boda.

Soujiro: eso ya lo veremos

Al termino de estas palabras Soujiro se disponía atacar cuando de pronto una tercera voz se escucha en el lugar.

Voz: ¡Detente!

Soujiro: Kenshi..

Pronuncia el nombre del pelirrojo que yacía parado en la entrada del templo junto con Sanosuke y Kaoru.

Kenshi: Kaoru.. lleva a Misao contigo al Aoiya en este momento

Kaoru: si Kenshi

Misao: pero... yo...

Aoshi: Misao.. ve con Kaoru

Fue lo ultimo que dijo Aoshi en tono de orden, mientras que cruzaba miradas con Kenshi, por lo que a Misao no le quedo de otra que obedecer. Así las dos mujeres salen de templo dejando solamente a cuatro hombres dentro.

Kenshi: Soujiro..

Soujiro: ahórrate las palabras Himura.. ya se lo que me vas a decir.

Responde conforme guarda nuevamente su espada, para después dirigirse a la puerta, con el único fin de marcharse del lugar.

Sanosuke: entonces.. ¿qué nos dices al respecto?

Cuestiona Sanosuke deteniendo la salida del chico.

Soujiro: que pese a todo... la boda se llevara acabo

Fueron las ultimas palabras que dijo Soujiro antes de salir del templo, dejando a dos hombres preocupados por la situación y a uno quien comenzaba a maquinar un plan alternativo para detener esa boda.

De esta forma pasaron los días y pese a que varias veces Kenshi y los demás habían tratado de hablar con Soujiro; este parecía no entrar en razón, por lo que los preparativos siguieron su curso. 

Por su parte Aoshi quien había tratado de buscar por todos los medios la forma de detener esa boda, había desaparecido dos días antes de esta, cosa que no se hizo extraño entre los que habitan el Aoiya, ya que todos pensaban que lo había hecho  por no querer hacer sufrir a Misao y a el. Así el tiempo siguió si curso hasta que llego ese día que todos temían, "el día de la boda".

Ese día todos se encontraban apurados, realizando los últimos detalles para la ceremonia, mientras que Okon, Kaoru y Megumi se encontraba ayudando a Misao a arreglarse.

Misao: _"¿por que te fuiste?"... "¿por qué no me llevaste contigo?"_

Se cuestiona en su mente la joven mientras mira el cielo por la ventana, pensando en su amado. Cuando Kaoru la saca de sus pensamientos.

Kaoru: ¿estas pensando en el?

Misao: ¡he!

Megumi: ¿que no lo ves?.. ¡esta mujer solo piensa en se témpano de hielo!

Exclama mientras termina de darle los últimos toques al maquillaje de Misao.

Megumi: ¡listo!... ¡quedaste hermosa Misao!... ¡Ni el mismo Aoshi te reconocería!

Kaoru: ¡Megumi!

Megumi: ¡UPS!.. lo siento

Kaoru: no te preocupes Misao se que el vendrá por ti.

Misao: ..

En eso alguien toca ala puerta

Kaoru: pase

Dice la joven, para después escuchar como la puerta se habré para darle paso al chico de cabellos castaños.

Kaoru: ¡Soujiro!... usted no debe estar aquí.

Soujiro: no se preocupen solo será un momento

Megumi: señor, pero ya casi es la hora y usted aun no esta arreglado.

Soujiro: he dicho que no se preocupen... ahora si nos permiten quisiera hablar con Misao un momento a sola

Al principio las dos mujeres dudaron en dejar a Misao con Soujiro, sin embargo al ver el rostro calmado de este, decidieron acceder a esta petición, saliendo de esta forma de la habitación y dejando de este modo ala pareja en un silencio que no se rompió hasta que Soujiro hablo.

Soujiro: Misao.. tu sabes cuanto te amo.. ¿no es cierto?

Misao: si.. tu mismo me dijiste tus sentimientos en la posada

Soujiro: es cierto.. pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo aun te sigo amando

Ante este comentario Misao no dice nada y solo permanece en silencio por lo que Soujiro continua.

Soujiro: es por eso.. que he decidido no casarme contigo

Misao: ¡¿qué!?

Soujiro: como lo oyes.. no me casare contigo, sin embargo he dado tu mano en matrimonio a una persona que en estos momentos espera por ti en la ceremonia.. por lo tanto quisiera pedirte que me permitieras entregarte a esa persona.

Misao: ¿lo dices en serio?

El joven solo asiente con la cabeza, mas en ese instante la chica se detiene a pensar un poco las cosas.

Misao: un momento.. dices que diste mi mano en matrimonio a otro a persona?

Soujiro: si

Misao: ¿CON QUE DERECHO TE ATREVES A HACER ESO?

Soujiro: con el derecho que tengo al momento de aceptar tu pacto en el barco.. o caso tu lo as olvidado?

Misao: dije que si me ayudabas.. yo me casaría contigo

Soujiro: así es.. por lo tanto era tu prometido y tu pasaste a estar bajo mi protección.... además se que con esta persona si serás feliz.

Misao: a que te refieres?

Soujiro: si te digiera.. ya no seria sorpresa

Misao: en ese caso me opongo

Soujiro: no puedes.. recuerda que me diste tu palabra de Okashira

Misao: ¡demonios!... pero... dime.. ¿quien es esa persona?... acaso es Aoshi?... no, no creo, el se fue hace dos días.

Soujiro: solo confía en mi quieres?

Así el chico le tiende la mano a Misao quien la toma al momento de decidir arriesgarse a seguir el juego con la esperanza de que esa persona fuera Aoshi, pero si en dado caso no fuera así, siempre quedaba el ultimo recurso el cual no era otro que el huir del lugar.

De esta forma ambos caminan en dirección al templo en donde ya todos los estaban esperando para la ceremonia. Por su parte Misao comenzaba a sentir el miedo y los nervios de la boda, mas por que no sabia con quien contraria nupcias.

Misao: _"¡que sea Aoshi!"... "por favor Kami" "¡que sea Aoshi!"_

Se dice en la mente mientras caminaba junto a Soujiro hasta llegar ala entrada del templo, lugar en donde se le había entregado a Aoshi, esa noche lluviosa, cosa de la cual se acordó la joven de cabellos negros.

Mas no pudo recordar todo ya que la voz del sacerdote la saco de sus pensamientos al llamarla a pasar al frente junto a su prometido quien ya se encontraba sentado de espaldas a ella.

Por lo que Misao reacciono levantando su mirada para después observar a toda la gente que se había reunido, fue entonces cuando la chica creyó ver a Aoshi entre la multitud, por lo que su corazón se acelero y junto sus manos en su pecho, cosa de la cual se percata Soujiro.

Soujiro: no temas.. todo saldrá bien

Le susurra el joven en un tono cálido y suave; para después darle un pequeño beso en su mano y así poderse retirar de su lado, ya que el camino que yacía enfrente lo debía de recorrer sola para después sentarse junto a su futuro esposo. Cosa que aterro a Misao quien comenzó a caminar muy lentamente.

Y con cada paso que daba, la joven recordaba todos aquellos bellos momentos que había tenido con Aoshi, así como aquellos que no lo eran tanto, mas estaban presente en sus pensamientos. Pero de todos ellos el que mas destaco fue aquel reciente suceso en el que ambos se habían unido en ese mismo templo ante la aprobación de la noche y su cómplice la lluvia. Mas su recuerdo finalizo al momento de llegar a su asiento. El cual tomo con los ojos cerrados por miedo a enfrentarse con una cruel realidad, mas en ese instante una voz conocida se escucho a lado suyo.

Voz: te esperaba

Susurro la voz, obligando ala joven a levantar su vista para después enfrentarse con aquellos ojos azul cielo, que tanto amaba.

Misao: A.. Aoshi..

Apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre ante el asombro de tener a esa persona a lado suyo, con la vestimenta tradicional de novio.  Quien además le sonreía tiernamente, trasmitiéndole una calidez que la reconfortaba y la llenaba de felicidad. Fue entonces cuando el sacerdote con un movimiento de su mano regreso a ambos jóvenes al presente, para después dar comienzo ala ceremonia.

Sacerdote: ¡Hermanos!.. ahora nos hemos reunido para unir a esta pareja en matrimonio.. por lo que daremos comienzo ala ceremonia.

De este modo la ceremonia siguió su curso terminando de unir aquellas almas que estaban destinadas a estar juntas, aquellas que con su amor fueron capaz de romper cualquier maldición y sanar cualquier herida.... 

FIN

Notas del autor:

Bueno amigos aquí termino con mi fic, el cual espero que les aya gustado. Y además quiero dar gracias a todas las personas que lo leyeron hasta el final, bueno sin mas preámbulos me despido.

atte.

Meikyo


End file.
